Nuestro Juego
by emi.love.15
Summary: SUMMARY: Rosalie Hale está harta de la vida de princesa que tiene por lo que se le ocurren mil maneras de dejar esa vida pero una idea cruza por su cabeza cuando conoce a cierta castaña/-vamos Bella por favor – dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero –Está bien –dije/-Rose...-susurre –Oh dios mío – dijimos al mismo tiempo…
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Una vida… ¿perfecta?

**Hola a todas de nuevo yo por estos lares, esta es una nueva historia que anda por mi cabeza últimamente yo pienso que será muy interesante pero eso se los dejo a su opinión.**

**Mi otra historia la borrare por distintos asuntos y me centrare a esta espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo…**

**SUMMARY:** Rosalie Hale está harta de la vida de princesa que tiene por lo que se le ocurren mil maneras de dejar esa vida pero una idea cruza por su cabeza cuando conoce a cierta castaña/-vamos Bella por favor – dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero –Está bien –dije/-Rose...-susurre –Oh dios mío – dijimos al mismo tiempo…

**ROSE POV**

-Señorita Hale el Señor Aro me ha mandado por usted – dijo mi nana Clarisa entrando a mi habitación.

-Bajo en un segundo nana – Clarisa asintió y se retiró.

Suspire.

Termine de peinar mi cabello y cansada al final decidí amararmelo en una coleta alta y salí de mi cuarto, baje las escaleras y me dirigí al gigantesco comedor.

Me presento mi nombre es Rosalie Lilian Hale, tengo 18 años y soy la prestigiosa hija de Aro Hale el dueño de la cadena hotelera más lujosa y más importante de todo el mundo y de la gran Lilian Hale la más grande diseñadora de modas. Soy hermosa gracias a los genes de mi familia, alta, de buen cuerpo, cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura, ojos de un hermoso color azul, nariz respingona y labios color cereza, mi vida es la que cualquier adolescente a mi edad desea, tengo muchos amigos falsos que solo están conmigo por mi dinero y mi popularidad, voy al mejor de los institutos y a pesar de tenerlo todo no soy feliz. Vivo en uno de los prestigiosos y lujosos barrios de Seattle y mi casa es la más grande de nuestro barrio.

Mis padres nunca han estado al pendiente de lo que hago en mi vida y la única persona que siempre ha estado cuando más lo necesito es mi nana, por esa razón ella sigue trabajando para mis padres, ella es la única persona a la que le tengo confianza, con la que lloro cuando estoy harta de toda esta situación de ser "la princesa de casa" o simplemente cuando necesito hablar con alguien.

Clarisa parece más mi madre que mi verdadera mamá que su únicas palabras al día que me dice mientras revisa su agenda son "Que tengas buen día mi niña" y "que duermas bien".

Llegue al comedor salude a mí padre quien leía el periódico y salude a mi madre que se encontraba revisando su agenda. Me senté junto a ella, nana me sirvió el desayuno y me dispuse a comer en silencio como siempre.

3…2…1…

-Debo irme tengo una junta importante acerca del nuevo hotel en Londres – Dijo mi padre parándose de la mesa.

-yo también debo irme tengo una junta con Jane – mi madre se paró y empezó a juntar sus cosas.

-Nos vemos más tarde princesa – dijeron al mismo tiempo en forma de despedida.

Suspire.

Siempre era lo mismo en el desayuno solo estaban conmigo 10 segundos, se despedían y se iban. Nana se acercó y se sentó a desayunar conmigo tal y como lo hacía cada vez que mis padres se iban a trabajar, lo cual era siempre.

-¿Cuándo tendrán un desayuno completo conmigo nana? – le pregunte.

-Mi niña ellos no saben lo que se pierden – me acarició el cabello – termina tu desayuno y ve a cambiarte que Roger todavía tiene que llevarte al instituto.

-creo que ya no tengo hambre.

-Oh no nada de eso jovencita – me reprendió.

-por fa – le hice un puchero.

-de acuerdo- suspiro – pero llévate una manzana en el bolso por si te da hambre – le hice una seña militar y subí a cambiarme.

Me puse el horrible uniforme del instituto, agarre mi bolso, metí mi celular, mis llaves y mi cartera y salí de mi habitación. Baje las escaleras, me despedí de Clarisa y salí al porche en donde Roger me esperaba como todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días señorita Hale – me saludó y lo mire fijamente – de acuerdo – sonrió – buenos días princesa – me abrazo y sonreí.

-Hola Roger – lo salude cuando me soltó.

-¿cómo fue hoy? – mi sonrisa desapareció con su pregunta.

-Igual que todos los días.

Me abrazo.

-Ellos se lo pierden princesa

-Estas igual que Clarisa – le sonreí

-no por nada es mi madre – me sonrió de vuelta.

Roger era mi mejor amigo, a pesar de ser un simple chofer era la única persona en la que yo podía confiar, ni con "mis mejores amigas" tenía esa confianza como con él o con su madre, nos conocíamos desde chicos cuando Clarisa entro a trabajar y se vino a vivir con nosotros trajo a su hijo consigo, mi madre jamás vería con buen ojo nuestra amistad y sin embargo nunca le ha importado lo que hago ni siquiera a mi padre. Roger era alto y delgado, cabello castaño, ojos azules, piel blanca, una linda sonrisa y unos hermosos hoyuelos, tenía 21 años y estudiaba en las tardes medicina en la Universidad de Seattle.

Nunca me ha importado llevarme con el servicio, no soy una persona egoísta, fría y consentida aunque todo mundo piense que lo soy simplemente no es verdad.

-Vamos tienes que ir al instituto – me animó.

Asentí y subí a la camioneta, Roger subió por su lado, arrancó el auto y salimos hacía la calle.

Todo el camino iba viendo el pasaje preguntándome que había hecho mal para que mis padres solo me regalasen 5 segundos al día, la frase de Clarisa y de Roger se paseaba por mi mente, salimos del barrio y Roger doblo a la derecha para salir rumbo al camino que lleva a mi instituto, durante el trayecto pasamos junto a una pequeña casa de clase media en donde en la puerta se encontraba una pequeña niña jugando con su papá con la pelota y a su lado un perro sucio era mimado por una joven señora.

"_Vaya hasta un sucio perro recibe más atención que yo" –_pensé.

Estaba harta de vivir así tal vez debería irme con mi tía Jane a España o quizás mejor irme lejos a un lugar en donde nadie me conozca aunque eso sería difícil pues gracias a mis padres hasta en el centro de la tierra sería reconocida. Necesitaba pensar bien que era lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Roger? – pregunte dudosa.

-Dime Rose – me respondió mientras manejaba.

-Podrías llevarme a algún lugar para pensar algunas cosas – Roger me miro seriamente por el espejo retrovisor – por favor.

-tengo que llevarte al instituto o si no llamaran a tus padres para decirles que no fuiste.

-te aseguro que ni atención le pondrán al director – afirme.

-De acuerdo, la llevare a Forks – me dijo antes de cambiar de rumbo.

-¿el pequeño pueblo? – pregunte.

-sí, es un buen lugar para pensar – me sonrió – además la llevare a un claro en el que nadie la vera.

-Gracias – susurre.

-de nada mereces un descanso de ese horrible instituto – dijo.

Roger condujo hasta forks en menos de dos horas por la velocidad a la que iba para que regresara a casa y Clarisa no sospechara. Llegamos a Forks y Roger siguió conduciendo hasta que llegamos a una parte desierta en la que había un sendero.

-Es aquí – dijo estacionándose, se bajo y me abrió la puerta – ven – me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, lo hice y nos detuvimos en la entrada del sendero. – caminaras todo el sendero no te desvaes y ten cuidado por donde pisas.

-¿cómo sabré que ya estoy ahí?- pregunte.

-cuando hayas encontrado un hermoso claro lleno de flores no te pierdes solo sigue el sendero – me dio un beso en la freten y se dirigió al coche – vuelvo por ti a la hora en la que sales del instituto – dijo antes de subirse al coche y marcharse de ahí…

**Corto lo sé pero es solo el primer capitulo los demás tratare de que sean largos, espero les guste esta loca historia que repito ha estado en mi cabeza por días y me he animado a escribir.**

**Espero y me apoyen en esta historia y me dejen un lindo review…**

**Los quiero y si les gusta tratare de actualizar el viernes porque ya tengo mi compu y ya SALI DE VACACIONES! Asi que nos vemos la próxima….**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Así es mi vida.

**Hola chicas ¿cómo están? Espero que bien bueno pues aquí tienen el capítulo 2 espero les guste y disfrútenlo.**

**Por cierto tienen todo el derecho del mundo de matarme se que había dicho que le viernes pero el jueves que lo empece a escribir no lo termine, el viernes no tuve tiempo, el sábado presente examen de ingles en la prepa y tampoco tuve tiempo, el domingo salí con mi familia y hoy tuve cursos en la prepa y hasta ahurita pude terminarlo, espero y de verdad me disculpen.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es totalmente mía.**

**BPOV.**

-¡BELLA EL DESAYUNO! – grito mi madrina desde la cocina.

-¡YA VOY! – recogí rápidamente mis cuadernos, mi teléfono y mi pequeño monedero y salí de mi cuarto.

Baje las escaleras y entre a la cocina en donde mi madrina se encontraba sirviendo el desayuno a mis primas pequeñas Kate e Irina y a mi padrino Demetri.

-Buenos días madrina – la abrace y esta me correspondió.

-Buenos días bella – me respondió.

– Buenos días princesas – mis primas me regalaron una hermosa sonrisa – padrino – lo abrace.

-Hola Bella – me respondieron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

-Siéntate a desayunar Bella que se va a ser tarde para el instituto – Asentí y comencé a desayunar.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Denali tengo 18 años, soy de estatura media, cabellos largos y de color chocolate al igual que mis ojos que son profundos y según mi madrina muy expresivos, nariz respingona, pecas en mis mejillas, labios rellenos y buen cuerpo. Vivo con mis padrinos Tanya Denali y Demetri Denali junto con sus hijas gemelas, de mis padres no sé mucho solo sus nombres Charlie y Reneé Swan y no los recuerdo porque ellos fallecieron en un accidente de auto cuando apenas tenía 3 meses y mis padrinos me encontraron entre pedazos de carrocería y al no poder tener hijos decidieron adoptarme como sobrina por respecto a mis padres y siempre les he agradecido eso. No somos ricos pero tampoco pasamos hambre, con el sueldo del trabajo de mi padrino como abogado y con el de mi madrina como enfermera nos alcanza para comer y vivir cómodamente. Voy al instituto de Forks junto con mis mejores amigos Emmett y Jasper McCarthy, Jasper es más grande por un año y Emmett es de mi edad pero es más grande que yo por 4 meses, él cumple el 15 de mayo y yo según mis papeles el 13 de septiembre.

Emmett y Jasper son dos polos opuestos, Emm es alto y musculoso se podría decir que era un ropero gigante, tiene unos lindos ojos azules con hoyuelos, su cabello corto de color negro, su nariz recta y es muy pero muy gracioso, siempre está con una sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo payasadas o simplemente jugando videojuegos. En cambio Jasper es todo lo contrario él es alto y no tan musculoso, su cabello es rubio como su madre Patricia, sus ojos son azules, su nariz es igual a la de su hermano, él es tranquilo al igual que yo, siempre estamos leyendo algún libro acerca de la guerra y es una gran persona a la hora de aconsejar a alguien.

Salí de mis pensamientos y me dispuse a terminar de desayunar, una vez que termine me despedí de mis padrinos quienes me abrazaron como todos los días y me dieron ambos un beso en la frente.

-Que te vaya bien mi pequeña – me dijo mi madrina – cuando vengas iremos juntas a buscar folletos para tu universidad.

-de acuerdo – conteste – pero también quisiera buscar algún empleo no quiero que ustedes se lleven todos los gastos.

-Oh pequeña no te preocupes buscaremos una beca que nos ayude – dijo mi padrino detrás de mí – así que nada de empleos aun eres muy pequeña para eso.

-no soy pequeña tengo 18 – me queje.

-pero para mí siempre serás mi pequeña – me abrazo – bien debo irme adiós mis princesas – abrazo a mis primas y se fue.

-yo también me voy madrina – la abrace – hasta luego pequeñas – les di a cada una un beso en la frente y salí de mi casa.

Empecé a caminar rumbo al instituto con mis audífonos puestos escuchando a Muse y fijándome en mis pasos para no tropezar puesto que era muy torpe y mis miles de visitas al hospital lo confirmaban. Estaba concentrada en mi camino que no me di cuenta de que alguien me elevaba del suelo, asustada empecé a patalear hasta que sentí que le daba en su lugar sagrado y luego me encontraba en el suelo. Me quite los audífonos y dirigí mi vista hacia esa persona para encontrarme con un Emmett retorciéndose de dolor mientras a unos cuantos metros atrás Jasper se retorcía de la risa.

-¡Emmett! – Grite corriendo a auxiliarlo – yo lo siento pensé que era otra persona de verdad no fue mi intención – dije ayudándolo a pararse.

-Dios santo bella es que acaso quieres dejarme sin hijos – exclamo algo adolorido. – eso me gano por venir a saludar a mi mejor amiga. – dijo fingiendo quitarse una lagrima.

-hay Emmett de verdad lo siento – lo abrace y este me correspondió – ¿me perdonas? – le hice un puchero.

-claro que si pequeña – me abrazo más fuerte.

-Eso fue excelente Bells – dijo Jasper llegando junto a nosotros – tienes que enseñarme a patalear así – imito como patalee causando que me sonrojara.

-Cállate Jazzi – batí mis pestañas al igual que su ridícula novia María.

Emmett se empezó a reír y Jasper solo me fulminaba con la mirada.

-Vámonos o si no llegaremos tarde – fue todo lo que dijo antes de empezar a caminar hacía el instituto, Emmett y yo seguíamos riéndonos mientras él refunfuñaba.

-Chicos – les llame y ambos me miraron – yo quisiera ir a ya saben dónde.

-si Bells ya sabemos – dijo Emmett en tono cansado – a tu lugar secreto.

-Hey no te burles- le di un golpe en su cabeza.

Emmett me alzo y me empezó a dar vueltas para marearme.

-¡EMMETT BAJAME! –gritaba

-Nop – remarcó la p.

-ya dejen sus peleas infantiles que tenemos clases – dijo Jasper viéndonos fijamente, Emmett me bajo, acomode mis cosas y Jazz suspiro – no se ni como los aguanto.

-porque nos amas – dijimos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo con una enorme sonrisa.

-o porque no me queda de otra –dijo él. –McCarthy mueve ese trasero y tu Swan ve a donde vayas a ir pero recuerda avisarme a mí o Emmett de que ya llegaste a casa – le hice un saludo militar.

-nos vemos – me despedí de ambos y empecé a caminar rumbo hacía una de las salidas de Forks para buscar el sendero que me llevaría a mi claro favorito, ese claro lo había encontrado cuando tenía 12 cuando me perdí al salir a hacer senderismo con mi padrino y desde que lo vi me había encantado era muy hermoso ver miles de flores de colores rodeados de la luz del sol y sentir ese aroma que desprendían tanto las flores como los árboles simplemente era precioso.

Llegue a mi sendero y me empecé a adentrar al bosque como siempre fijándome en mis pasos, porque si en el pueblo era torpe en el bosque lo era muchísimo más, estaba muy concentrada en mi camino y al alzar mi vista vi la entrada al claro que se encontraba iluminada por el sol.

Cuando llegue al claro, comencé a caminar hacia el centro, llegue, tire mi bolso y me acosté en el pasto, saque mis audífonos y coloque mi música favorita, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por las notas de claro de luna.

Ya tenía una hora en el claro, me encontraba pensando en todo y en nada a la vez cuando escuche el ruido de pisadas y me asuste, nadie conocía este lugar excepto yo, de hecho ni los chicos lo habían visto porque las veces que me traían en el mercedes de su mamá siempre me dejaban en la entrada al sendero que se encuentra en la carretera.

Asustada recorrí con mi vista el sendero y escuche que las pisadas se acercaban, me pare de donde estaba y me dirigí a donde provenían las pisadas, me adentre un poquito al bosque para rodear a la persona y luego atacarla por la espalda,

Ya me encontraba detrás de ese alguien pero los árboles y la vegetación no me permitían ver quien era, en algún momento decidí saltarle encima provocando que esa persona cayera….

**Y? que les pareció se que también es cortito pero como es el principio pues no lo iba hacer testamento , espero les haya gustado y agradezco a todas esas personitas que tuvieron el placer de dejar un review, un follow o ponerla como favorito y a las que no pues ¿Qué esperan?**

**Chicas ya Sali de vacaciones así que tendre más oportunidad de escribir nos vemos el jueves o viernes y no se olviden de dejarme un lindo y hermosos review diciéndome que les parecio y nos vemos**

**Los quiero… :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Primer Encuentro.**

**Hola chicas como están? pues como prometí aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero que sea de su gusto y sin más nos leemos abajo.**

**Los personaje no me pertenecen a mi si no a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es totalmente mía así que no copies y se original.**

**RPOV.**

Cuando la camioneta desapareció de mi vista decidí adentrarme por el sendero y empezar a caminar hacía aquel claro del que me hablo, ya había avanzado y a lo lejos ya veía la salida. Estaba concentrada caminando que no fui capaz de notar a aquella persona que se lanzó detrás de mi causando que me fuera de boca al suelo llenando así mi cabello y parte de mi cara con tierra.

-Quítate de encima - le gruñí a la persona que se encontraba en mi espalda con manos inmovilizadas por las suyas - Hey quítate md lastimas.

-Oh lo siento pensé que eras un secuestrador o algo -dijo una voz femenina levantándose de mi espalda - te ayudo - me tendió su mano y con su ayuda me pare - de verdad lo siento es que me asuste.

-no te preocupes -le sonreí con sinceridad y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, ella era bonita y por raro que parezca me recordaba a mí misma - soy Rosalie Hale - me presente extendiéndole la mano que ella agito.

-Encantada soy Isabella Denali - se presentó -pero puedes decirme Bella.

-Encantada Bella - le sonreí - y dime ¿qué haces aquí? -pregunte.

-Yo debería preguntar eso -frunció su ceño - este es mi lugar favorito para relajarme y hoy decidí venir a relajarme un rato.

-Oh entonces siento irrumpir en tu zona - recogí mi bulto que se encontraba en el suelo dispuesta para irme.

-No - me detuvo - no me molesta que te quedes.

-¿segura? -pregunte - dijiste que venias a relajarte y no creo que conmigo aquí lo hagas.

-Oh no te preocupes me gusta tener compañía - Le sonreí y asentí.

Deje mis cosas de nuevo en el pasto y me senté junto a ella.

-¿Eres de aquí? - pregunto - Jamás te había visto.

-Soy de Seattle - respondí. - Tú eres de aquí ¿verdad?

-SIP -Remarco la "p" - vivo casi en las afueras con mis padrinos y mis primas en una linda casa.

-¿qué hay de tus padres? - pregunte y al ver su sonrisa convertirse en una mueca me hizo sentir mal.

-No los recuerdo -susurro - Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando era recién nacida y mis padrinos me encontraron entre escombros y al saber que no tenía más familia que mis padres decidieron adoptarme como sobrina.

Su historia por raro que parezca me hizo sentir como si fuera la mía y eso no lo entendía, sentía un dolor en mi pecho que me hizo preguntar lo siguiente.

-¿Sabes sus nombres? - pregunte y ella asintió

-Charlie y Reneé Swan -fue todo lo que dijo y al escuchar esos nombres el dolor en mi pecho aumento.

-Oh

-¿y qué hay de ti? - pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Mis padres son la clase de padres que nunca se preocupan por sus hijos, ellos siempre están más pendientes en conseguir cada día más y más dinero que pasar tiempo conmigo - ella me abrazo y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando junto a una desconocida y se sentía bien - ellos nunca han estado conmigo en un cumpleaños, en alguna graduación o cuando he tenido logros académicos, las únicas personas que siempre están conmigo son mi nana y mi chofer que es mi mejor amigo.

-¿tu chofer? -pregunto - vaya eso es nuevo pensé que serias una niña mimada de papi pero me doy cuenta de que eres diferente - me sonrió - siento mucho lo que has sufrido con tus padres.

-Gracias yo también siento que mis padres sean así.

-es bueno ¿verdad? - la mire confundida - eso desahogarse con alguien.

-supongo que si - de repente una duda me surgió - ¿y tus padrinos como son?

-Son los mejores siempre han estado ahí cuando más lo necesito y ni hablar de mis primas son las niñas más tiernas en el mundo.

-Me alegra que al menos seas feliz

-Rosalie tú también lo eres aunque sea solo con tu nana y tu mejor amigo - me animo - ellos han estado ahí para ti y además tus padres se lo pierden.

-ya estas igual que nana -me reí recordando lo de esta mañana - ¿tuviste clases? -pregunte.

-Sí, pero sentí que debía venir aquí por alguna razón y ahora sé porque -me miro -me alegra haber pateado a Emmett hoy -rio

¿Emmett?... Es un hermoso nombre -pensé - Rose concéntrate - dijo mi consciencia.

-¿quién es Emmett? -le pregunte.

-Es mi mejor amigo. -me contesto -¿y tú... tuviste clases?

-Si pero ya estaba cansada de ver a las rubias huecas e hipócritas que hay en ese colegio así que le dije a Roger que me llevara a un lugar para pensar y aquí estoy - conteste.

¿Rubias huecas? -dijo riéndose - que tú no eres rubia.

-Sí, pero no soy hueca - sonreí.

-no, no lo eres - comento - tu eres una gran persona y no debería ser tu vida como la es y sabes eres tú eres... especial.

-Gracias es lo más bonito que me han dicho - la abrace y ella me correspondió.

-No hay de qué.

Seguimos conversando toda la mañana para conocernos, descubrí que Bella era una persona pura y de buen corazón, era una gran persona escuchando y aconsejando y a veces era graciosa, platicamos muchas cosas yo le contaba mi vida y ella la suya.

-Entonces... ¿Roger es como tu hermano? -pregunto Bella cuando le platicaba de Roger y de Nana.

-Si es una gran persona -comente- siempre me ha cuidado y recuerdo que cuando empecé a salir con Alec el desde un principio me dijo que no le daba confianza - le dije recordando aquella vez que Alec fue a la casa cuando empezábamos a salir.

-¿y tuvo razón? - volvió a preguntar.

-Por supuesto, Roger nunca falla cuando sospecha algo - dije -Alec solo salía conmigo por dinero y me engañaba con mi mejor amiga Jane, ahí fue cuando descubrí que no podía confiar con nadie que no sea mi nana o Roger.

-Oh - susurro - ¿y Clarisa cómo es?

-Ella es lo que mi madre no es para mí, ella siempre ha estado ahí cuando más lo necesito, me supo aconsejar cuando empecé a crecer, ella prácticamente me creció y me ha tratado como si fuera de verdad su vida - me abrazo como diciéndome "desahógate" - siempre he deseado que mi madre fuera así pero a ella y a mi padre solo les interesa el dinero y nana viene siendo el sustituto de ellos.

-Vaya eso es intenso - suspiro.

-supongo que sí pero que voy a hacer así es mi vida - dije. - ¿y tus primas como son? -pregunte - quiero decir son buenas contigo.

-Ellas son como unas hermanas para mí, siempre las he protegido, es divertido pasar tiempo con ellas, a pesar de que saben que no soy su hermana me tratan como tal y más de una ocasión Kate me ha dicho hermana y jamás la he reprendí por eso - me contó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Deben ser divinas - ella asintió.

-Y lo son mira - saco su cartera y de ella una pequeña foto en la cual se apreciaba a Bella junto a dos pequeñas gemelas rubias y de ojos azules sentadas en una banca de algún parque.

-Son hermosas - dije.

-¿Y ellos quiénes son? - pregunte al ver una foto de Bella con dos chicos a sus lados uno era extremadamente guapo, musculoso y sus ojos eran simplemente hermosos y el otro era parecido al musculoso solo que rubio y no tan musculoso.

-Son Emmett y Jasper - los señalo respectivamente.

Así que el súper guapo era Emmett -pensé con picardía.

Te sonrojas querida -dijo mí. Consciencia - pero te comprendo el chico esta re-bueno.

-Son tus mejores amigos -afirme.

-Sí, son los mejores, son como mis hermanos siempre han estado a mí cuidado por lo torpe que soy, me aconsejan, me hacen reír o simplemente me divierto con ellos jugando videojuegos con Emmett o comentando algun libro con Jasper. - dijo riendo.

-Vaya son estupendos entonces - dije - ojala los conozca algún día - comente.

Si pero sobretodo quisiéramos conocer a ese bombón - estuve totalmente de acuerdo con mi consciencia.

Rose recuerda que tu no siempre podrás verlo y de encima tu familia no lo tomaría bien - dijo mi parte racional. Sin proponérmelo me puse triste.

-algún día te los presentare - prometió.

-¿Enserio ? - no pude evitar preguntar.

-por supuesto - dijo - si sigues viniendo tal vez algún día vayas a mi casa y ahí te los presento.

-Eso sería genial pero hay un problema - me miro confundida - nadie debe verme porque todo mundo sabe quién soy y eso no evitaría que mis padres se enteren.

-bueno aquí no creo que sepan quién eres - dijo - yo no sabía quién eras hasta que me contaste de tu vida además en este pueblo nadie sabría reconocerte si te disfrazamos un poco.

-¿y cómo me disfrazaría? - dije mirándola fruncir su ceño.

-Tal vez podrías ponerte unos lente y no vestir tan lujoso porque eso si llamaría la atención.

-ok entonces con el disfraz podría venir a visitarte más seguido - sonreí. - solo que la próxima vez le diré a Roger que traigamos un carro menos llamativo y que me lleve a tu casa.

-Eso sería perfecto - saco una hoja y un lápiz y comenzó a anotar algo - ten es mi dirección no te pierdes - tome la nota que me ofrecía y la metí a mi bulto.

-¿tienes algún teléfono para que te localice? -le pregunte y ella asintió sacando un IPhone tres versiones anteriores al mío - apunta tu numero - le tendí el mío y ella el suyo y apunte mi número, cuando terminamos le devolví su celular y ella el mío.

-¿dónde lo compraste? - pregunte pues ella me había comentado que era de clase media.

-Mis padrinos me lo regalaron hace un año cuando cumplí 18.

-Oh -dije - entonces estaremos en contacto.

-Si - Dijo - ¿ a qué hora regresa Roger por ti?

Mire mi celular y me di cuenta que Roger se encontraba en camino pues en 30 minutos debía de salir del instituto y él dijo que estaría aquí a esa hora.

-en 30 minutos -conteste.

-Vaya el tiempo se va volando - dijo - te acompaño al sendero.

Asentí.

Me pare y ella hizo lo mismo, recogimos nuestros respectivos bolsos y comenzamos a adentrarnos el sendero, todo el camino íbamos conversando sobre nuestros gustos y disgusto y descubrimos que teníamos pocas cosas en común pero nos complementábamos de una excelente manera.

Llegamos al final del sendero en donde la camioneta ya se encontraba esperándome, Roger verme se bajó del auto y cuando vio a Bella su mirada se tornó confundida.

-Mira Roger te presento a Bella - le dije señalando a Bella que se encontraba sonrojada - Ella. Estaba en el prado cuando llegue y hemos estado platicando.

Roger salió de su confusión y luego de analizar si Bella era de confianza. O no, le sonrió y extendió su mano.

-Roger Young -se presentó.

-Encantado Roger - dijo bella tomando su mano. -bien nos vemos Rosalie ya sabes cuando vayas a venir me avisas y ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

-Claro Bella y cuídate de regreso a casa - le advertí

-No te preocupes le llamare a Emmett para que venga a buscarme.

-De acuerdo - nos despedimos y Bella empezó a caminar hacia el bosque.

-Ella inspira confianza -comento Roger - y también se parece a ti de alguna manera.

-No creo- dije - nos vamos por favor - dije subiendo al auto.

-Claro -contesto.

Se subió en su lado y emprendió marcha hacía Seattle mientras en el camino íbamos ideando que decirle a mis padres por llegar tarde a almorzar pero sinceramente no creo que se den cuenta de que llegue tarde y de encima tampoco creo que se den cuenta de cómo está mi ropa toda llena de barro.

Roger me conto que le había comentado a su mamá en donde me encontraba y que ella dijo que estaba bien. En ir a des estresarme...

**Hey chicas como están, espero que bien y aquí tienen el capítulo espero y haya sido de su agrado y que no se olviden de dejarme un review diciéndome que tal la historia.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs y follows.**

**Nos vemos pronto **

**No se olviden de dejarme un review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: ¿Qué yo que?

**Hola chicas aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de la semana y mis vacaciones ya me dan tiempo para escribir más, sin más que decir disfruten el cap.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es totalmente mía.**

**BPOV.**

Deje a Rose junto a su chofer y emprendí marcha por el sendero mientras sacaba mi celular y le marcaba a Emmett.

-Osito sexi en la línea – Contesto.

-Emm soy yo – dije

-Bells- dijo al otro lado de la línea - ¿a qué debo tu llamada?

-¿podrías venir a buscarme? – pregunte.

-Tengo que ir al hospital de nuevo ¿verdad?- pregunto.

-No – casi grite – te decía que vengas a buscarme al sendero de la carretera.

-Ah – negué con la cabeza – entonces si voy en camino.

-Gracias Emm.

-De nada – colgó.

Llegue al claro en donde me acosté a esperar que Emmett llegara y me puse a pensar en mi día. De cierta forma había sido raro encontrarme con una chica rica que no era feliz y que en vez de ser caprichosa y niña de papi, como la había llamado, era una persona sincera que solo recibía la atención de su Nana, no sé porque razón pero al escuchar su vida me daba una enorme tristeza el saber que no era feliz del todo.

Mi celular vibro mostrándome un mensaje de Emmett.

"_Bells estoy en la entrada del sendero._

_Emm."_

Metí mi celular a mi bolso y me pare, comencé a regresar sobre mis pasos hasta la entrada del sendero en donde Emmett se encontraba junto a su Jeep esperándome.

-Hey Bella- saludo - ¿lograste relajarte?

-Hey Emmett – lo abrace – si logre relajarme y ¿qué crees?

-¿Qué? – pregunto.

-Conocí a una chica – dije – se llama Rosalie Hale.

-Bells no sabía que fueras del otro equi… -se interrumpió – aguarda dijiste Hale.

-Si ¿por?

-Hale Rosalie Hale, la hija del dueño de los hoteles más lujosos del mundo, la niña caprichosa de mami y papi.

-Hey alto a tu caballo vaquero – lo pare – si ella misma pero no es ninguna caprichosa y tampoco es niña de papi y mami.

-¿estas segura? – preguntó.

-totalmente segura – respondí – ella es muy amable y estuve conociéndola toda la mañana.

-¿y no te trato mal?

-No Emmett al contrario prometió que volvería a visitarme y que quería conocer a mis primas y a tu hermano y a ti – la boca de Emmett se convirtió en una completa "O"

-A… a… M… mi – tartamudeo.

-si a ti – conteste subiéndome al Jeep. - ¿piensas moverte?

Emmett salió de su estado de shock y se subió a la camioneta, arranco y se dirigió hacia nuestras respectivas casas, se detuvo en la mía así que me despedí de él, me baje y camine hacía la entrada de mi casa.

-Nos vemos mañana – dijo Emmett antes de arrancar su Jeep y dirigirse a su casa.

Entre encontrándome con la escena más tierna, Kate e Irina se encontraban encima de un dormido Demetri pintándole la cara con las pinturas de su madre, ellas al verme corrieron a abrazarme y luego regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo, saque mi celular y les tome una foto sabía que mi madrina me la pediría luego de regañarlas pues decía que le encantaba ver las travesuras de sus hijas hacía su padre.

Camine hacía la cocina y Tanya se encontraba preparando la comida, la salude y tome un vaso de agua y me senté junto a ella.

-¿qué tal la escuela? – pregunto mientras cortaba unos tomates.

-de hecho – comencé – fui al claro.

-Bella – me reprendió – sabes que no me gusta que faltes a la escuela.

-pero madrina solo quería un día libre de rubias huecas – dije recordando que lo mismo me dijo Rose cuando platique con ella.

-¿Rubias huecas? – Pregunto con una ceja alzada – te recuerdo que yo soy una rubia.

-Sí, pero tú eres una rubia inteligente que se graduó en enfermería con honores– la abrace y ella me correspondió. – y se que yo interrumpí tu carrera de leyes.

-Oh mi pequeña – me abrazo más fuerte – nunca y óyeme bien nunca me arrepentí de estudiar enfermería por ti en lugar de leyes.

-pero sin mi ahora serías una gran abogada y…

-y me sentiría vacía de no tenerte a ti – me interrumpió. – además Demetri es feliz con mi trabajo al igual que yo.

-Hablando de mi padrino – dije –ya viste lo que esas traviesas están haciendo.

-¿otra vez mis pinturas? – pregunto.

-otra vez tus pinturas – respondí, ella se pare y se dirigió a la sala a ver lo que esas traviesas hacían.

-Espero y hayas tomado fotos – grito desde el pasillo haciendo que negara mi cabeza.

Esta familia era totalmente rara pero me encantaba pertenecer a ella.

**RPOV.**

Luego de 2 horas de viaje llegamos a Seattle y Roger inmediatamente tomo el caminó hacía la casa debido a que mi madre había llamado hace una hora diciendo que me quería en la casa a las 3:00 en punto ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, lo cual se me hacía raro y como faltaban 5 minutos para esa hora Roger iba a una velocidad un poco alta de la que siempre iba.

Al llegar a casa me baje y Nana se encontraba esperándome algo apurada, llegue junto a ella y entramos a la casa.

-Nana ¿estás bien? – pregunte porque todo el camino hacía mi habitación ella iba refunfuñando algo acerca de que no es justo lo que están haciendo, pero realmente no entendía a que se refería.

-Eh… ah si bien estoy bien – me respondió.

Entramos a mi habitación y ella se fue a mi closet en donde saco un vestido blanco de flores rosas junto con unos zapatos del mismo color del vestido.

-¿para que el vestido?- le pregunte.

-para la comida con sus padres y sus amigos – lo último lo dijo en un susurro y por poco y no la escucho.

-¿qué amigos? – volví a preguntar.

-Unos tal Cullen que acaban de llegar de Alemania al parecer se encontraban de vacaciones – me dijo – ahora comienza a vestirte que tus padres no tardan en llegar con los invitados.

Asentí y ella salió de mi habitación.

Me desvestí y me metí al baño, luego de una ducha rápida me puse mi ropa interior, el vestido y los zapatos, me deje el cabello suelto y me maquille sutilmente, me puse mis anillos, un collar a juego con el vestido y un poco de perfume y salí de mi habitación.

Al salir me encontré a Nana que estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-qué bueno que ya acabo porque los invitados u sus padres acaban de llegar – dijo bajando conmigo – y solicitan su presencia.

-pues ya voy con ellos – termine de bajar las escaleras y Nana me señalo la sala.

Asentí y me dirigí a la sala.

Entre y mi madre se encontraba platicando con una señora que se veía joven, de cabellos color castaño, piel pálida, alta, de ojos color verde, según pude apreciar, y de cara en forma de corazón, también se encontraba mi padre platicando con un señor guapo y elegante, rubio, de ojos azules, alto y pálido al igual que la mujer.

Me acerque a mi madre quien sonrió al verme.

-Rose querida – me abrazo – mira te presento a Esme Cullen es una amiga mía.

-Un placer Señora Cullen – le extendí mi mano pero ella me abrazo.

-Oh querida dime Esme.

-De acuerdo Esme – le sonreí.

-Carlisle – dijo mi padre acercándose con el señor Cullen – Ella es Rosalie mi princesa.

-Un gusto Señor Cullen – lo salude.

-El gusto es mío Rose, pero por favor dime Carlisle. – Dijo al igual que su esposa.

-De acuerdo. - dije

-Chicos vengan a saludar – dijo Esme a dos jóvenes que no había visto que estaban sentados viéndonos a todos con el ceño fruncido – sobre todo tu Edward.

Ellos se pararon con expresión nada amistosa, la chica era de cabello negro azabache corto con sus puntas en todas las direcciones, ojos azules, pálida y de estatura baja. En cambio el chico tenía el cabello color bronce algo despeinado, ojos verdes como los de su madre, pálido y alto.

Ambos caminaron hasta situarse a lado de su madre.

-Rosalie ellos – señalo a los jóvenes a su lado – son mis hijos Alice y Edward Cullen.

-Es un gusto conocerlos – les sonreí sin embargo ellos me devolvieron una sonrisa falsa.

-¿y a que se debe la comida? – le pregunte a mi madre.

-pues hoy vamos hacer oficial el compromiso – dijo mi madre.

-¿qué compromiso? – volví a preguntar.

Esto no olía bien.

-El tuyo con Edward.

-¿QUE? –grite.

-hija no grites no es decente – me reprendió mi madre.

-¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?- cuestione – con una fiesta o con un concierto ah – los Cullen me veían confundidos. - ¿desde cuándo estoy comprometida?

-Desde hace 5 años – hablo por primera vez Alice.

-¿5 años? – me gire hacía mi padre – me tienen comprometida con un completo extraño para mi desde hace 5 años ¿por qué?

-porque es lo mejor para nuestras familias – contesto mi padre – y vinieron a Seattle a planear tu boda que es dentro de 8 meses.

-¿podemos hablar en privado? – dije a mis padres, ellos asintieron y fuimos al despacho de mi padre.

-No me quiero casar – dije apenas entramos al despacho.

-pues tendrás que hacerlo – dijo mi p adre.

-pero no quiero –insistí –mamá enserio no quiero hacerlo.

-Lo siento Rosalie te casaras con Edward– dijo mi madre – nosotros no viviremos por siempre y tenemos que estar seguros que te cases con alguien que aprobemos.

-¿y Edward es ese alguien? – los mire fijamente.

-Es un hombre de clase y de confianza así que no se habla más te casaras con Edward – mi madre me veía fijamente.

-pues no me casare con nadie – dije comportándome por primera vez en una niña caprichosa.

-Escúchame bien Rosalie Lilian Hale quieras o no tú te vas a casar con Edward Cullen y punto. - Dijo mi padre saliendo del despacho con mi madre detrás mientras yo lloraba por lo que me estaban obligando a hacer.

**Hola de nuevo ¿Qué tal el cap? Pobre Rosalie la obligan a casarse con Edward aunque a mi no me obligarían si no que con gusto y me caso, espero le haya gustado el cap y si quieren dar sugerencias de cómo sería el siguiente son bienvenidas.**

**Gracias a todas las que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, sus favs y follows de verdad gracias.**

**No se olviden de dejarme un review y nos veos la próxima**

**Los quiero :***


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Te propongo un juego Bella.

**Hola chicas/os aquí les traigo nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero se de su agrado y sin más les digo Disfruten el cap.**

**Los personajes no son mios si no de Stephenie Meyer a excepción de Clarisa y Roger y los papás de Emmett y Jasper que son de mi originalidad y como ya saben la historia es mia.**

**RPOV.**

-y las flores deben ser las mejores – le comentaba mi madre a Esme – no podríamos permitirnos tener una flores feas y de mal aspecto la boda tiene que salir de maravilla – rodé los ojos.

Odiaba esto, habían pasado 2 semanas desde que supe que estaba comprometida, ese día después de decirme que me casaba a fuerzas tuve que tragarme todo mi orgullo y salir a decir que estaba feliz de casarme con Edward, lo cual solo hizo que la hermana y mi prometido me fulminaran con la mirada. Al parecer solo nuestros padres estaban felices de que nos casáramos porque ninguno de nosotros lo estaba.

-Por supuesto Lilian la boda debe ser de las mejores – Comento Esme.

Hoy como todos los días Esme y Alice su hija venían a ver los preparativos de la boda, de los cuales solo mi madre y Esme opinaban, Alice se sentaba en uno de los lujosos sillones a observar a nuestras madres con expresión aburrida y a veces traía un cuaderno de dibujo y solo se sentaba a dibujar, siempre he querido saber que es lo que dibuja con tanta concentración, sin embargo de ella solo he obtenido un "hola" cuando llega y un "hasta pronto" cuando se va.

-Alice querida – llamo Esme – es hora de mostrar los bocetos de los vestidos de novia que hiciste – así que eso hacía – querida debes escoger uno y Alice se encargara que te lo hagan con el gusto que quieras – dijo ahora así a mí.

-Claro madre – Alice agarro su cuaderno y me lo tendió – escoge el que te guste – Asentí tomando el cuaderno.

Lo abrí y me sorprendí al ver varios bocetos de vestidos de novia, todos eran hermosos y desee que me estuviera casando por amor y no por capricho de mis padres, iba ser un desperdició usar alguno de estos vestidos para una boda arreglada.

-Son todos muy hermosos – la cara de Alice se ilumino.

-¿de verdad?- dijo algo más amable – ¿no prefieres diseños de alguien más reconocidos como Louis Vuitton?

-por supuesto que no – respondí – los tuyos son diseños hermosos – le sonreí –deberías estudiar diseño – comente.

-eso hare el próximo año cuando entre a la Universidad–dijo orgullo.

-entonces quiero… - pase las hojas hasta que me encontré con el vestido perfecto – este –señale.

-excelente –dijeron mi madre y Esme a la vez.

La sonrisa se me congelo al recordar que mi boda era arreglada y suspire.

-Iré a la cocina – comente antes de salir de ahí.

Llegue a la cocina en donde se encontraba Roger tomando un vaso de agua, al verme sonrió y me abrió los brazos a los cuales corrí a refugiarme y me largue a llorar mientras él solo me acariciaba la espalda tratando de calmarme. Desde que supe que estaba comprometida no había podido verlo, ni siquiera había ido al instituto y en la casa tampoco porque siempre estaban las Cullen y mi madre en casa y esta me había prohibido acercarme a Roger y solo con Clarisa me desahogaba en las noches.

-Ya tranquila – me decía.

-Es que no quiero casarme – dije soltándome de su abrazo – ni siquiera sé cómo se siente estar enamorada y ya estoy comprometida con una persona que ni conozco y que ni quiero.

-pero no puedes hacer nada – dijo con gesto triste – mi madre me conto todo lo que paso aquel día.

-Siempre pensé que el día que estuviera preparando mi boda estaría feliz de hacerlo y por primera vez me comportaría como niña caprichosa pidiendo todo para una boda perfecta – comente con una sonrisa – sin embargo ahora lo único que quiero es huir de este lugar – mi sonrisa se borró.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo – me dio un apretón en el hombro.

-Pero no quiero – susurre.

-Edward tampoco quiere – dijo la voz de Alice entrando a la cocina –lamento estar escuchando – dijo apenada – Hola soy Alice Cullen. – se presentó a Roger.

-Roger Young – le extendió la mano y ella se la tomo.

-¿son pareja? – pregunto Alice?

-No –dijimos al mismo tiempo – ella es como mi hermana además tengo novia – dijo orgulloso

-entonces lamento preguntar – se disculpó.

-no te preocupes – le sonreí. - ¿por qué tu hermano sigue con la boda si tampoco la desea?

-porque sigue las ordenes de mis padre – respondió –el piensa que es lo mejor para todos.

-yo no quiero casarme – susurre de nuevo – quiero huir de aquí eso es lo que quiero.

-¿y qué piensas hacer? – pregunto Roger.

En eso una idea cruzo por mi cabeza.

-Bella – susurre y Roger me miró fijamente.

-¿Quién es Bella? – pregunto Alice.

-Una chica de Forks que conoció Rose hace 2 semanas – respondió Roger.

-¿y? – pregunto Alice impaciente

-Bella me ayudara – dije – Alice – la llame - ¿sabes transformar a una persona? – pregunte.

-Si – respondió esta- ¿por qué?

-porque me ayudaras a transformar a alguien – sonreí por mi plan

-¿pero para que Rose? – pregunto Roger.

-para que ella me ayude con esto – dije.

-¿piensas dejarle todo este rollo? – volvió a preguntar Roger.

-No solo quiero que me ayude en algo que hablare con ella. – respondí tomando mi bolso que se encontraba en la encimera. – Roger prepara el auto Alice y yo tenemos mucho que comprar.

-¡COMPRAS! – grito Alice.

-Alice – le reprendí.

-lo siento es que soy una compradora impulsiva.

-de acuerdo no hay problema – le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. -¿Roger?

- si voy por el coche – dijo antes de salir a preparar el auto.

2 horas y media, con 15 bolsas cada una y con un Roger a punto de desmayarse salimos del centro comercial y os dirigimos al auto, metimos las bolsas en el maletero y nos subimos. Roger arranco el auto y emprendió camino hacía Forks.

-No puedo creer que las hayan dejado salir de esa casa – comento Roger mientras conducía.

-Ni yo – dijo Alice - ¿qué les dijiste a nuestras madres? – me pregunto.

-Solo les dije que necesitaba despejarme – conteste – y cuando dije que irías conmigo se pusieron de lo más feliz – rodé los ojos.

-vaya eso fue fácil – contestaron Roger y Alice al mismo tiempo.

Sí – fue todo lo que dije.

El viaje a Forks fue algo lento y todo el camino fui conociendo más a Alice, resulto ser una persona muy hiperactiva, amaba las compras y me contó que nunca jamás se había relacionado con una amiga al preguntarle porque ella solo se encogió de hombros diciendo:

-en donde vivíamos todas se acercaban a mí por mi popularidad, mi dinero y mi hermano – respondió – a mí y a él jamás nos ha gustado la gente hipócrita así que no nos relacionamos con ella.

-por eso su actitud el día que nos presentaron – afirme.

-exacto – dijo – el solo ha tenido novia que solo lo buscaba por dinero así que jamás se volvió a relacionar con una mujer y que de la noche a la mañana le salga una prometida por eso se comportó así –hizo una mueca recordando ese día – aunque tampoco está orgulloso de su actitud.

-¿por qué? – pregunte confundida.

-Edward es un caballero ante todo – me respondió – y siempre respeta a las mujeres y su actitud contigo no le agrado mucho tampoco a él que digamos – se encogió de hombros.

Llegamos a Forks e inmediatamente le di la dirección de Bella a Roger que rápido supo encontrarla, él detuvo el auto frente a una bonita casa color crema, de dos pisos, una típica casa de clase media con un hermoso jardín. Me baje del auto con Alice y Roger y me dirigí a la puerta la cual toque…

**BPOV.**

-Vamos Bella porfa – dijo Kate haciendo sus pucheritos graciosos – solo será un ratito.

-Pero Kate tengo que hacer los deberes – dije mientras revisaba que la comida.

-Dale Bella – insistió ahora Irina – prometemos portarnos bien pero llévanos.

-Lo pensare – dije para calmarlas – pero ahora vayan a lavarse las manos para comer – ambas niñas asintieron y corrieron a lavarse las manos.

Suspire.

Había sido un día muy cansado, me había levantado temprano para ir al instituto caminando con Jazz porque Emmett se había ido con una de sus muchas conquistas y se había llevado el Jeep de ambos, el instituto había estado muy pesado y nos habían dejado mucha tarea, había ido a recoger a las niñas al Kínder de Forks porque mi madrina tenía turno de tarde y no podía recogerlas, así que aquí estaba cuidando de dos pequeñas diablillas de 4 años y medio.

Sus pequeños pasitos viniendo del pasillo me hicieron regresar a la realidad y continué con mi labor de sacar la comida.

-Listo Bella – dijeron las dos mostrándome sus manitas todavía húmedas.

-entonces siéntense que ya termino – ambas corrieron a sentarse en sus sillitas.

Le coloque a cada una su plato de comida y luego coloque el mío, había preparado macarrones con queso y pechuga parmesana* algo que a las niñas les encantaba que cocinara. Comimos en silencio y al terminar cada una llevo su plato al lavabo y se fueron corriendo a lavar sus manos de nuevo. Me pare y lave los platos y fui a buscarlas.

Las encontré viendo Bob esponja en la tele mientras jugaban con sus muñecas, respire aliviada de que se hayan olvidado de lo que me estaban pidiendo pero el alivio no duro mucho.

-¿Bella nos llevaras a la playa? – pregunto Irina.

-No lo sé Iri – le respondí – le preguntare a su madre – dije agarrando el teléfono marcando el número tan conocido para mí.

-_Hospital General de Forks –_ contestaron _- ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?_

-hola Bree – salude.

-_Hey bella – _saludo mi amiga_ – ¿qué fue esta vez? – _Pregunto con voz burlona –_ una quemada, un tropiezo…_

_-_No nada de eso – dije – solo quería saber si puedo hablar con mi tía

-_claro ahora la llamo –_ dijo Bree.

Bree era una amiga mía de 21 años que trabajaba de recepcionista en el hospital junto a mi tía y sabía de mi largo expediente en él y cada vez que llamaba siempre se burlaba de mi expediente.

-_bella ¿Qué te paso ahora? –_ preguntó mi tía algo preocupada por la línea.

-nada – conteste y ella suspiro – solo que las niñas quieren ir a la Push y quería pedirte si las podía llevar.

-_claro pero Bella ve con cuidado –_dijo con voz sería –_ las llaves de la camioneta están junto a la tele y las sillas de las niñas ya están colocadas._

-ok entonces ya no te interrumpo.

-_de acuerdo cuídate –_ volvió a decir y luego colgó.

Mire a ver a las niñas.

-Bien vayan por su mochila – fue todo lo que dije para que las dos corrieran como posesas por su mochila.

10 minutos después nos encontrábamos camino a la Push y escuchando música infantil. Al llegar busque un lugar en donde aparcar y salí del coche, fui a la puerta de las niñas y las dos se bajaron.

Caminamos un rato por la playa y después de media hora jugando en la arena nos preparamos para regresar a casa. Metí a las niñas al coche y les coloque a cada una en su silla, les puse el cinturón y cerré su puerta, me dirigí a la mía, me subí y coloque la música para después salir rumbo de regreso.

Al llegar me sorprendió ver estacionada una camioneta del año y me relaje al ver una cabellera rubia conocida tocando la puerta junto con dos personas más. Reconocí a Roger su chofer entre esas dos personas pero a la otra no la había visto nunca.

Me estacione detrás de la camioneta y Rose inmediatamente volteo a ver y al observar que era yo sonrió.

-¡BELLA! – grito corriendo hacia mí.

-Hey Rose – la salude – niñas bájense que todavía tienen que hacer sus deberes – les dije a las niñas quienes se bajaron y se metieron a la casa.

-Son tus primas –afirmo sonriendo.

-Si – dije - ¿qué haces aquí? – Pregunte – te dije que cuando vinieras me avisaras.

-lo sé pero no tuve tiempo – me respondió - ¿Bella puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿de qué se trata? – pregunte algo confundida.

-Sígueme – dijo y camino hacía Roger quien me sonrió.

-Hola Bella – saludo.

-Hey – dije.

-Bella ella es Alice Cullen – dijo Rose presentándome a una chica bajita, de ojos verdes esmeraldas, rasgos finos, nariz pequeña, cabellos negros azabache y corto, pálida, delgada y parecida a un duende. – Alice ella es Bella.

-Un gusto Bella – me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta – seremos grandes amigas lo sé.

-El gusto es mío – le contesté. - ¿y bien? – pregunte viendo a Rosalie que estaba algo nerviosa.

-No sé cómo te tomaras esto – comenzó – pero te propongo un juego.

-¿un juego?- pregunte confusa.

-si un juego – afirmo – quiero saber lo que se siente que alguien se preocupe por ti, tener responsabilidades que no tengo en mi casa, cuidar de alguien que no sea yo misma, sentir lo que debe ser un cariño de padres y tener algunos amigos pero sin que me vean como Rosalie Hale – alce una ceja ante eso – sino como Tú.

-aguarda – dije - ¿Qué?

-Bella quiero que hagamos un juego – dijo segura – será nuestro juego – fijo su vista en Alice quien Asintió a alguna pregunta silenciosa –quiero que cambiemos de roles.

-No creo que quiera participar – dije seria.

-¿por qué no? – Pregunto – será divertido Bella, ambas veremos la vida de cada una, yo seré tú y tú serás yo, no tiene nada de difícil es solo fingir ser la otra por un tiempo.

-¿Cuánto?

-7 meses – respondió

-es mucho tiempo – negué la cabeza – Rose ambas tenemos caracteres diferentes y se darán cuenta rápido, tenemos metas diferentes y en un tiempo comenzaremos la universidad.

-pero no será mucho Bella –insistió – solo quiero vivir lo que nunca tuve antes de… - se detuvo.

-¿antes de que? – pregunte.

-De algo

No lo sé Rose – me puse a pensar en los pros y contras de este juego y no sabía qué hacer.

-Vamos Bella por favor – dijo haciendo un puchero – es lo único que pido.

-De acuerdo – respondí.

-Gracias Bella – me abrazo y le correspondí.

-solo hay un problema – ella me soltó y me vio confundida.

-¿Cuál?

-tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada – dije remarcando el "nada".

-por eso no hay problema – sonrió. –Alice es hora de cambiarnos.

-aguarda ¿ahora?

-Sip – dijo remarcando la "p"

-pero…

-Sin pero Bella – me vio seriamente – si es por las niñas Roger se encarga ¿verdad?

-Claro además que me pueden hacer unas niñas de 4 años

-pero después no te quejes – sonreí al saber lo que mis primas harían.

-entonces comencemos – dijo Alice arrastrándonos a la casa. -¿en dónde? – pregunto.

-a mi cuarto – subí las escaleras con ellas detrás de mí.

-Roger las bolsas – ordeno Rosalie mientras subía.

-Ya las subo – contesto él.

Entramos a mi cuarto y Alice inmediatamente abrió mi armario y se puso a revisar y Rose se sentó a ver las fotos que tenía con mi familia. Roger subió las bolsas a los pocos minutos y Alice coloco una silla frente a mi tocador.

-Empezaremos contigo Bella – dijo Alice.

-Ok – conteste sentándome en la silla.

– Rosalie necesito que te pongas la ropa de Bella que elegí y que bajes con Roger necesito estar sola para concentrarme –dijo Alice sacando una maleta y varias cosas de las bolsas.

-Bien iré a ayudarlo con las niñas – dijo saliendo del cuarto.

-Cierra los ojos y relájate –ordenó.

Le hice caso y desconecte mi cabeza de todo, lo único que escuchaba era a Alice sacar más cosas o simplemente la sentía jugando con mi cabello o colocándome cosas en la cara. Los minutos pasaban y Alice solo se dedicaba a tararear una que otra canción mientras se concentraba en lo que sea que me estaba haciendo, Rose entraba de vez en cuando a preguntarme algo de las niñas y yo me limitaba a contestarle.

Al cabo de 1 hora y media Alice me sacudió levemente los hombros.

-Listo Bella – me dijo y se dirigió a la puerta - ¡Rose! – grito.

Me pare y me vi en el espejo y juro que mi boca toco el suelo.

-¿ya? – pregunto entrando Rose a la habitación.

-Ya –afirmo Alice pero no prestaba mucha atención porque a un estaba como en shock por lo que veía.

-Rose – llame.

-Di… - su boca se abrió.

-Oh Dios Mío – dijimos ambas a la vez.

-Alice eres una genio – dijo abrazándola Rose - ¿Cómo puedes transformar a una persona? se ve igualita a mí.

-En realidad – dijo Alice nerviosa –yo solo coloque la peluca – la miramos con una ceja alzada –los lentes de contacto y le coloque el lunar no hice nada más el parecido es natural.

-¿qué estás diciendo Alice? – preguntamos a la vez.

-que ustedes parecen familia solo que tú – me señalo –tienes el cabello castaño, los ojos chocolates, eres 2cm mas baja y no tienes el lunar y tú – señalo a Rose – eres rubia, de ojos azules y tienes el lunar.

-Alice explícate – pedí.

-¿tienes fotos de tus padre? – pregunto.

Asentí y fui a mi mesita de noche en donde tenía la foto que fue publicada en diario cuando mis padres fallecieron.

-aquí tienes – se la entregue.

-¿Qué no son ellos? – apunto a una foto en donde estoy con Tanya y Demetri.

Negué la cabeza – soy adoptada –respondí – ellos son los verdaderos.

-de acuerdo – agarro la fotografía y se dispuso a verla bien, no sé lo que vio que hizo que Alice alzara la vista y nos viera a ambas con ojos abiertos…

**Hey yo de nuevo ¿Qué tal el cap? Este estuvo más largo ¿Qué es lo que habrá descubierto Alice que la dejo asi' eso pronto lo sabremos porque habrá un APOV próximamente aun no se cuando y también falta la transformación de Rose eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Espero y les haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima y por no se olviden de dejarme un pequeño review diciéndome que les parecio :***


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Reglas…

**Hey chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo disfrútenlo…**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer excepto algunos que son de mi originalidad y la historia es mía.**

**RPOV.**

-¿Qué sucede Alice? – pregunte al ver su cara.

-Nada – contesto rápidamente –Es solo que hay que apurarnos – dijo algo nerviosa.

-ok – dijo Bella viéndola sospechosamente.

-Bien Rose seguimos contigo – cambio de tema Alice – Bella no vayas a salir – dijo al ver sus intenciones – todavía no he acabado contigo – se dirigió a una de las bolsas y saco la ropa – ve al baño y te pones esto, con esto y estos – dijo entregándole una ropa como la que vestía, ropa interior y unos zapatos como los míos – cuando acabes regresas al cuarto.

-De acuerdo – contesto está entrando a su baño.

-Es una gran chica – dijo Alice mientras me señalaba la silla para que me sentara y así lo hice – aunque sabes esto les beneficiara a ambas - me sonrió.

-¿cómo puedes estar segura? – Pregunte mientras ella me cepillaba el cabello – yo pienso que estoy siendo egoísta al pedirle esto.

-pero tu acto les hará conocer algo lo se lo he visto – me susurro.

-Alice actúas raro – rio

-Lo se Edward siempre me lo dice.

-Entonces comencemos – me sonrió – hay colocarte la peluca y aun no sé cómo te voy a esconder ese lunar – coloco un dedo en su barbilla pensando –lo tengo – se fue a revisar en las bolsas – cierra los ojos y relájate.

-De acuerdo – hice caso a lo que me dijo y cerré los ojos.

Alice estuvo haciéndome un peinado para luego acomodar la peluca castaña con destellos rojizos, aun no sabía cómo podría existir una peluca exactamente del mismo color de cabello que el de Bella, la sentí ponerme varias cosas en el lugar donde se encontraba mi lunar de nacimiento, Bella entro en algún momento y la escuche sentarse en su cama y Alice continuo con su labor por una hora y media.

-Listo – dijo.

Abrí mis ojos y me vi en el espejo era idéntica a bella excepto por los ojos azules y bella era idéntica a mí excepto por los ojos chocolates, yo vestía la ropa de bella unos simples jeans desgastados, una sudadera verde algo holgada y unos converses negros y ella vestía la mía una blusa color café de tirantes ajustada, unos leggins blancos teñidos y unas zapatillas con un poco de tacón cafés, tenía puesto un collar que hacía juego con los aretes y las pulseras de la ropa. Fije mi vista en Alice que se encontraba orgullosa por su trabajo bien hecho.

-Alice eres grande – comente.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella – dijo Bella – con los zapatos de bella parece tener tu altura y con los que tu usas pareces que tienes la estatura de bella así que ya está todo listo –dijo aplaudiendo y brincando al mismo tiempo.

Bella y yo nos miramos a ver y luego a Alice - ¿Alice? –dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Si – paro Alice de brincar.

-Los ojos – volvimos a decir al mismo tiempo.

-Cierto – corrió hacía las bolsas y saco dos frasquitos de ellas – estos son azules – se los entregó a Bella – y estos chocolates – me los entrego a mí. – Tu primero bella – le quito el frasco y lo abrí para luego dedicarse a ponérselos a Bella – listo, tienen un poco de aumento porque Rose me dijo que usas lentes – comento.

-Gracias – dijo Bella sonriéndonos.

-Tu turno – me dijo Alice quitándome el frasco para luego abrirlo – relájate – dijo colocándome uno de los lentes de contacto color chocolate al terminar su trabajo sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Ahora qué? – pregunto Bella.

-Hay que poner las reglas del juego – soltó Alice.

- y también el cómo debemos comportarnos – siguió Bella

-De acuerdo – dije – comencemos con las reglas.

Alice saco una hoja y un pluma de su bolso Prada y se sentó en el tocador de Bella.

-comiencen – dijo Alice.

-Regla #1 – comenzó Bella –nada de cambios de guardarropa a mí "persona"– dijo haciendo comillas y viéndome fijamente.

-Ni siquiera un poquito – hice un puchero.

-Ni siquiera un poquito – sentencio Bella.

-De acuerdo – acepte – Regla #2 No cambiar el estilo de vida de la "persona" – dije viendo a Bella –así que más te vale saber caminar con tacones Bella.

-Mierda – Ella bufó y Alice rio – Regla #3 No salir con otras personas que no estén involucradas en esto.

-entonces ¿no podremos tener citas? –pregunte.

-exacto – me respondió – nada de citas.

-Bien no importa – me encogí de hombros – Regla #4 cada una debe tener a 2 personas de confianza que sepan de esto y que nos ayuden en los comportamientos.

-¿cómo? – pregunto Bella confundida.

-Se refiere que mientras tu estés en casa de Rosalie debes tener a 2 personas que son de confianza y que te ayudaran más a actuar como Rosalie – dijo Alice desde donde estaba – bella ¿estas segura que no quieres que renovemos tu habitación? – pregunto.

-Si estoy segura –le contesto – entonces yo tendré a Alice y Roger.

-En realidad – dije algo insegura – serán Roger y Clarisa – dije al ver su cara de confusión – Alice solo será la transformadora pero no más.

-De acuerdo – suspiro -¿Quiénes te ayudaran aquí?

-No lo sé

-¿tienes alguna persona de confianza? – pregunto Alice.

-Claro – se paró rápidamente de la cama, tomo su celular y llamó a alguien – Hey vaquero oye necesito que tú y el oso vengan a mi casa ahora… –dijo a quién sea que sea el vaquero – no puedo explicártelo por celular… no es nada de qué preocuparte… no me caí ni nada por el estilo… si en mi habitación… están jugando por ahí con un amigo… no es mi novio… de acuerdo apúrense – dicho esto colgó – Listo vienen en camino.

-Ok – dije.

-Última regla y la más importante –dijo Bella mientras esperábamos a sus amigos – No deberemos enamorarnos de alguna persona relacionada a la "persona" que fingiremos ser.

-De acuerdo –acepte aunque algo me decía que eso la íbamos a romper.

A los 10 minutos se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y luego unos pasos apurados subiendo las escaleras y por último el padre de mis hijos entro por la puerta, quiero decir, él amigo de Bella Emmett entro y vio frenéticamente por la habitación hasta que me vio y corrió hacía mí.

-¿Bella estas bien? – pregunto cuando llego junto a mí.

-Ella no es Bella – dijo Bella entre risas –vaya Ali si hiciste un buen trabajo y funciona genial – Emmett veía confundido a Bella y a mí. -¿puedo?

-Claro –dijo Alice.

Bella se quitó la peluca rubia y Emmett nos vio varias veces antes de desmayarse.

-¡EMMETT ELLA DIJO QUE ESTABA BIEN! – Venía gritando alguien por las escaleras - ¡EMM… - su grito se cortó cuando nos vio a Bella y a mi mientras Alice lo miraba como si estuviera viendo a la octava maravilla.

-Hola – dijimos al mismo tiempo Bella y yo.

-Dios sabía que mamá no debía cocinar – seguía viéndonos raro - ¿por qué veo doble? – preguntó.

-Lo siento Jazz – dijo Bella – eso es lo que iba a Emmett pero se desmayó al vernos – Comento aguantándose la risa.

-De acuerdo – se notaba que no estaba del todo convencido –Explícate.

-Ella – me señalo – Es Rosalie Hale y ella – señalo a Alice que se encontraba viéndolo con una enorme sonrisa –Es Alice Cullen.

-Un placer – nos sonrió y le sonreí de vuelta.

-Me has hecho esperar demasiado – dijo Alice.

-Lo siento señorita – dijo él siguiéndole el juego.

El carraspeó de Bella los saco de su burbuja.

-Nosotros cambiaremos de papeles por 7 meses, es un juego entre nosotras y necesitamos tener personas de confianza para apoyarnos a la hora de compórtanos – explicó Bella mientras Jasper asentía.

-¿y para que servimos? – pregunto.

-Ustedes ayudaran a Rose a ser como yo – dijo Bella – ahora levantemos a este oso.

Entre Jasper y Bella despertaron a Emmett y este al despertar le sonrió a Bella.

-sabía que no podía ver doble – dijo la voz más hermosa que había escuchado en toda mi vida.

_Rosalie –_Me reprendió mi consciencia.

-Emmett necesitamos tu ayuda –dijo Jasper – pero antes conoce a Rosalie Hale y a Alice Cullen – dijo señalándonos.

-Es un placer –dijimos ambas.

-Diablos Jazzi mamá no debió cocinar – dijo al ver doble pero rápido se paró – un gusto señorita Hale –dijo besándome el dorso de la mano.

Le sonreí.

-¿y bien para que necesitas mi ayuda? – le pregunto a Bella aun viéndome lo cual hizo que me sonrojara.

Ellos le explicaron todo a Emmett y este al igual que su hermano aceptó a ayudarme. Roger nos había dicho que nos apoyaría así que no hubo porque preguntarle, Alice le coloco de nuevo la peluca rubia a Bella y seguimos con el comportamiento….

**No se olviden de dejar un review diciendo que les pareció se que es corto pero mañana subo la siguiente parte que es "como comportarse" nos vemos mañana**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Cómo comportarse.

**Como prometí ayer aquí les traigo la siguiente parte del capítulo anterior realmente este y el anterior eran un solo capítulo pero al querer actualizar ayer lo dividi en dos espero les guste y sin más disfrútenlo.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer excepto por algunos y la historia es totalmente mia.**

**BPOV.**

**-**¿y bien? – pregunte al ver que nadie decía nada.

-empezaremos contigo – me dijo Rose – tú y Alice deben volver antes de las 7 y son las 5:45 – aclaró viendo el reloj que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche.

-De acuerdo – acepte.

-Primero –comenzó Roger – Rose nunca se relaciona con gente hipócrita entre ellos las rubias del instituto la única persona con la que Rose anda en el instituto es Lauren sin embargo jamás ha ido a la casa Hale – continuo – eso quiere decir que es solo tu compañía en el instituto.

-Pero mi actitud con ella es fría – agrego Rose – jamás le cuento nada ella es la única que parlotea mientras estamos por los pasillos del instituto.

-entendido – dije.

-Por mis padres no te preocupes – dijo Rose – papá solo hace 5 segundos en el desayuno y llega muy tarde, ahora mamá se queda porque va Esme junto con Alice todos los días.

-La señora Hale no es muy cariñosa –siguió Roger – te abrazara por lo menos una vez al día y te dirá que te quiere, sin embargo no demuestra mucho sus sentimientos.

-Trata de comportarte como una señorita, nada de tenis – Rose me veía seriamente – siempre vestirás a la moda.

-Te dirigirás a todos con autoridad –continuó Roger – excepto con Clarisa, delante de todos a mi madre siempre la trata con cariño.

-Tienes que ir al salón por lo menos una vez a la semana – ante esto hice una mueca y Rose sonrió – sin peros.

-Nada de insultos y sobretodo debes ir a renovar el armario cada mes – sentencio Roger – y usaras siempre la tarjeta platina.

-En eso Alice te ayudara – La mencionada sonrió y asintió.

-Intenta no ser torpe – suplico Roger – caminaras como modelo y sacudirás el cabello con gracia y estilo.

-Si llegas a salir a la piscina usa cualquiera de los lentes de sol y un traje de baño de 2 piezas – dijo Rose.

-Nunca me hables delante cualquier persona – Asentí ante las palabras de Roger – hablaremos cuando este en tu cuarto, en el coche o simplemente cuando nadie esté cerca.

-De acuerdo –dije – algo más.

Roger y Rosalie se miraron entre si antes de decir.

-Es todo – dijeron algo nerviosos como si me ocultaran algo pero no le di importancia.

-Ahora yo – dijo Rose.

Fije mi vista en mis mejores amigos quienes al ver mi mirada asintieron.

-Emmett – susurre.

-Primero – dijo mi amigo oso viendo fijamente a Rose – se lo más torpe que puedas.

-En el instituto siempre estas con nosotros –siguió Jasper – compartes todas tus clases con Emmett así que no te separes de él – el oso sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano.

-¿sabes cocinar? – pregunte.

-Si Nana me enseño – dijo orgullosa.

-entonces debes cocinar por lo menos 3 veces a la semana – dije – que son los días que mi madrina trabaja de tarde.

-También esos días te toca ir a buscar a las gemelas – continuo Jasper – Emmett te llevara los primeros días para que veas como ir.

-cada vez que quieras llevar a algún lado a las niñas –dijo Emmett – tienes que hablarle a Tanya y usar la camioneta familiar.

-El número del hospital es este – le entregue un papelito con el numero – siempre te atenderá Bree y siempre te preguntara, "¿Qué hiciste esta vez?", Junto con "una caída, un tropiezo, quemadura, etc" interrúmpela antes de que continúe su monologo.

-tu expediente en el hospital es extenso – dijo Jasper – trata de caerte o algo por lo menos 4 veces al mes, ese es la marca de Bella en un mes.

-Oye – fulmine con la mirada a mis amigos - ¿llevan la cuenta de mis visitas al hospital?

-No

-Si

Dijeron a la vez mientras sonreían

-en total llevas 336 visitas desde que tenías 11 hasta ahorita que tienes 18 – dijo Emmett – jamás había escuchado que una persona visitara tanto el hospital hasta que las contamos.

Los demás rieron ante las palabras de Emmett

-sigamos – dijo Rose conteniendo su risa.

-Con Tanya siempre he sido muy cercana – dije – se cariñosa con ella y siempre dile gracias.

-Demetri siempre te llamara su princesa, será muy cariñoso contigo porque fuiste su primera "hija" – dijo Jasper haciendo comillas– y cuando las niñas le hagan alguna travesura tómales fotos.

Rosalie me vio confundida.

-Tanya siempre tiene fotos de las travesuras de nosotras – comente encogiéndome de hombros – así que luego de regañarlas me pregunta si tengo las fotos.

-De acuerdo - dijo.

-Con las niñas es fácil –continuó Emmett – siempre estarán entretenidas jugando o haciendo sus deberes.

-Se cariñosa con ellas – dije – te dirán Bells, Bellita o prima Bella.

-Léeles un cuento antes de dormir – dijo Jasper – y cuando bajes a desayunar dales un beso en la mejilla con un "buenos días princesas".

-regresando al instituto – comente – eres para todos Denali la callada y tranquila.

-Son pocas las personas que hablan contigo – dijo Jazz – Ángela, Ben, Mike y Jessica.

-con los 2 últimos no hablo mucho – dije – solo con Ángela y su novio Ben porque son sinceros y amables.

-Te ayudaremos a distinguirlos – se ofreció Emmett.

-Claro – dijo Rose.

-Bella falta tu manera de vestir – dijo Alice que todo este tiempo ha estado callada oyendo las formas de comportarse de cada una.

-Cierto – susurre – usa siempre la ropa que este en el armario –comente – si Jessica te ofrece ir de compras recházala.

-¿por qué?- preguntaron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo.

-odio ir de compras y la moda – dije – pero como Rosalie tendré que aguantarme y tú como Bella también – sentencie.

-De acuerdo – dijeron ambas.

-Eso es todo – dije.

-Bien entonces es hora de irnos – dijo Alice viendo su reloj de mano.

Nos despedimos cada una de nuestros amigos y luego intercambiamos nuestras cosas, yo le di mi celular y ella el suyo, cargue mis cosas personales y ella acomodo las suyas en mi baño. Baje las escaleras y me despedí de las niñas, sinceramente las extrañaría estos 7 meses y a mis padrinos también.

Salimos de la casa y nos subimos al coche, Roger arranco y salimos de Forks rumbo a la casa de Rosalie, Alice me abrazo pues sabía como me sentía.

-Todo estará bien – me alentó.

-Eso espero – le conteste.

El camino a Seattle fue largo, al llegar Roger se dirigió a uno de los más lujosos barrios de Seattle, entramos en una de las calles y frente a mí se abría paso una hermosa mansión de 2 pisos con unos enormes jardines llenos de distintas flores silvestres y enormes árboles, la casa era de estilo moderno y a lo lejos se veían unos establos.

-Es una hermosa casa – comente.

-y eso que no la has visto por dentro –comento Alice – es más bonita.

-Llegamos – dijo Roger volteando a vernos -¿esta lista?

-Si – asentí.

_Que comience el juego_ – pensé…

**Listo chicas aquí la segunda parte del capitulo anterior nos vemos el domingo o el lunes con el siguiente capitulo.**

**No se olviden de dejarme un review. **


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: El juego comienza… ¿estás lista?

**Hey chicas cómo están? Tal y como prometí aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia :3 espero y les guste así que sin más. Disfrútenlo.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer a excepción de algunos que son de mi originalidad y la historia es mía.**

**BPOV.**

Alguien de los sirvientes de Rosalie abrió la puerta.

-Señorita Hale su madre la espera en el comedor – dijo extendiéndome la mano para bajar de la camioneta. – Se encuentra algo molesta de que usted y la señorita Cullen hayan tardado demasiado – siguió diciendo mientras entrabamos por la casa.

-Gracias puedes retirarte – dije con voz serena.

El sirviente se retiró y Roger se acercó a mí.

-Él es Paul – dijo Roger – cuando llegues de algún lado él es el encargado de avisarte las ordenes de tu madre o padre.

Asentí.

-¿Ahora qué hago? – pregunte confundida.

-iremos al comedor – me dijo Alice – cuando entres saluda a mi madre por Esme no le digas señora Cullen porque sospecharan.

-¿cómo sabré quien es tu madre? – volví a preguntar.

-La tuya es rubia y la mía morena - contesto como si fuera obvio.

-de acuerdo – dije comenzando a caminar y deteniéndome al mismo tiempo – Alice ¿Dónde está el comedor? – pregunte.

-Oh cierto – me tomo del brazo y me arrastro por la casa hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el comedor – hay que decirle a tu nana que te enseñe la casa.

-Rose querida ¿por qué tardaron tanto? – pregunto una señora algo grande, rubia, ojos azules, piel pálida y cara fina, no me pasó desapercibido que no tenía ningún parecido a Rosalie pero luego lo averiguaría.

-Lo siento madre – entre al comedor con Alice a detrás – pero Alice me hizo recorrer todo el centro comercial – dije algo insegura.

-No me sorprende – dijo una señora sentada junto a ella por lo que supuse que sería Esme la madre de Alice – Mi hija es una compradora compulsiva.

-Buenas tardes Esme – salude.

-Buenas tardes querida – me respondió.

-Rosalie sube a cambiarte y luego baja a cenar aún tenemos detalles que ver – Alice se puso nerviosa cuando escucho las palabras de la madre de Rose bueno mi madre ahora.

-Claro – dije – Alice acompáñame – dije antes de salir del comedor.

Me pare al pie de una de las escaleras dobles que se encontraba en la pared del lado derecho y se conectaba en la parte de arriba con la escalera ubicada por la pared que daba al recibidor, a esperar a Alice, ella llego segundos después.

-¿Dónde está su habitación? – pregunte.

-No sé – dijo viendo por todos lados – espérame aquí buscare a Roger – dicho esto Alice salió en busca de Roger.

Mientras esperaba a Alice me dispuse a recorrer con la mirada el lugar, era una casa muy bonita hasta donde había visto, las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos modernos, el recibidor está decorado con algunas de las flores silvestres que se encontraban en el jardín, la sala era grande, estaba conectada con las escaleras y los muebles blancos con negro se veían cómodos, del lado izquierdo de la sala se encontraba el comedor que era de madera y muy grande y debajo de las escaleras había una mesa de decoración en medio y a cada lado había un pasillo, tal vez cuando le haga un recorrido a esta casa investigue un poco que hay de ese lado.

Alice llego unos minutos después con Roger y una mujer parecida a él que me veía fijamente.

-¿y bien? – pregunte.

-Roger – dijo Alice.

Él suspiro.

-sígueme – dijo subiendo las escaleras, le hice caso y subí detrás de él con Alice y la mujer a mis espaldas. Al terminar de subir Roger se dirigió al lado izquierdo de las escaleras, en donde se extendía un pasillo largo con dos puertas.

-Esta – señalo la primera puerta – es la habitación de invitados – siguió caminando hasta detenerse en la última puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo – y esta es la tuya – dijo abriéndola – entra.

Entre y al ver la habitación mi boca se abrió, era E-NOR-ME, en el centro se encontraba una gigantesca cama con edredón color blanco, con las almohadas doradas, una mesa de noche a cada lado de la cama y con un baúl en la parte delantera, del lado derecho de la cama se encontraba un tocador blanco con detalles dorados y con una silla, a su lado había un espejo de cuerpo completo, a un lado de la puerta había un pequeño escritorio con un portátil en él y había una silla también y frente a la cama había dos puertas, camine hacía allí y abrí la primera en la que se encontraba el lujoso baño, cerré la puerta y abrí la siguiente supuse que sería el ropero pero al entrar había un pequeño pasillo, me adentre más y juro que mi mandíbula llego al suelo, más que ropero parecía un tienda dentro del armario. Salí de ahí y me encontré con todos adentro.

-Es muy bonita – dijo Alice sentada en el escritorio - ¿Cómo es el ropero? – rodé los ojos ante su pregunta.

-Gigante – fue todo lo que tuve que decir para que Alice corriera hacía haya.

-Bella te presento a mi mamá – dijo Roger

-Un gusto Nana –salude y le extendí mi mano – Isabella Denali.

-Clarisa Young – se presentó agitando mi mano – Roger me explico porque estás aquí – comento – no tenías que hacerlo pero sé que mi niña necesita ese tiempo.

-No te preocupes nana – dije sonriéndole – Rose merece ser completamente feliz por un tiempo.

-Gracias – me abrazo – ahora cámbiate antes de que tu madre se altere.

-Alice – la llame y esta vino con pasos de bailarina y con ropa en sus manos -¿Qué es eso?

-Es la ropa que te pondrás – respondió tendiéndola en la cama – tu armario hay que renovarlo en por lo menos mes y medio.

-de acuerdo – tome la ropa que consistía en una blusa teñida de color azul con un chaleco blanco y unos jeans ajustados y unas zapatillas con tacón, y me dirigí al baño.

Entre y me quite la ropa que tenía para ponerme la que Alice me había dado, luego de terminar de vestirme me vi en el espejo mientras me acomodaba bien la ropa y luego salí del baño. En la habitación solo se encontraba Alice ojeando una de las revistas que se encontraba ahí.

-¿y Roger y nana? –pregunte al no verlos.

-Roger se fue porque no puede estar dentro de la casa y Nana bajo a decir que unos momentos bajabas – contesto dejando la revista en la cama.

-¿qué tal? – le pregunte a Alice.

-Te ves hermosa – respondió - vamos.

Salimos de la habitación y caminamos hacia las escaleras, bajamos y nos dirigimos al comedor en donde estaban nuestras madres conversando.

-aquí estamos – dijo Alice al entrar.

-me alegro que hayan bajado – dijo mi madre – Ahora solo falta que lleguen los demás para comenzar con la cena.

-De acuerdo – dijimos al mismo tiempo Alice y yo.

Ellas siguieron con su plática mientras Alice y yo nos sentábamos en la mesa.

-Bella – susurro – háblame de Jasper.

-¿Jazz? ¿Por qué? – pregunte confundida pero algo en mi cabeza se prendió al ver a Alice sonrojarse – Te gusta – afirme.

-shhh… -dijo viendo hacía donde nuestras mamás platicaban. – no, es solo curiosidad.

-si claro – dije con sarcasmo – Bueno Jazz es una persona dulce y tranquila, le encanta leer sobre las guerras, su favorita es la civil, tiene 19 y es hermano mayor de Emmett, le gusta todo lo que cocino porque su madre no sabe cocinar, le encanta ir a acampar y siempre anda con una sonrisa, es un gran consejero y un gran amigo y tiene novia.

-¿novia? – pregunto desilusionada.

-si pero no por mucho – respondí – María lo tiene arto, no le da su espacio y eso a él no le gusta – comente –oh y odia que le digan Jazzi.

-Entonces ¿va a terminar con su novia? – pregunto con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Eso me comento hace dos días –me encogí de hombros.

-Al parecer visitare a Rose 3 veces por semana – comento con una sonrisa.

-Hey – la reprendí – necesitas mi autorización para enamorar a Jazz.

-Bella hermosa, preciosa, divina y preciosa - dijo batiendo sus pestañas - ¿me permites enamorar a Jazz? – hizo un puchero como ese que hace el gato de la película del ogro verde que vi una vez con Emmett.

-No lo sé – fingí pensarlo.

-Por fa – su puchero se acentuó.

-De acuerdo pero deja de hacer eso – dije.

-¡SI! – Grito haciendo que nuestras madres nos voltearan a ver – lo siento es que Be… Rosalie dijo que me llevaría al desfile de modas de la próxima semana.

-Pero Alice no tenías que gritar – la reprendió Esme.

-Lo siento mami – hizo de nuevo ese puchero que a partir de ahora odiaría.

-Está bien –dijo su mamá – pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Si – sonrió Alice.

Nuestras mamás continuaron conversando y yo solo le negué con la cabeza a Alice.

-por poquito y se te sale mi nombre – la mire seria.

-Lo siento

Seguimos conversando de Jasper por un rato más hasta que la puerta principal sonó y 3 voces masculinas se escuchaban, fije mi vista en Alice quien estaba tensa.

-Buenas noches familia – dijo al entrar un señor rubio, pensé que era el padre de Rose pero al ver que se acercó a Esme y le deposito un pequeño beso en los labios el pensamiento desapareció.

-Buenas noches – respondimos todas.

Detrás de él rubio entro un señor algo mayor, ojos color azul, alto, piel pálida, cabello negro largo sostenido en una media cola, tenía la nariz dina y recta, este se acercó a mi "madre" y le deposito un beso. Así que él era mi "padre". Note que al igual que la mamá de Rosalie él tampoco tenía algún parecido con Rose.

-Buenas noches hermosas damas – saludo mi padre. – Princesa –se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto Esme.

-De maravilla – contesto mi padre – El lugar es espléndido y lo compramos así que las construcciones empiezan pronto.

-Te encantara – me dijo el rubio – la casa quedara hermosa una vez que esté lista.

-Me alegro – dije con una sonrisa.

Así que esos eran los detalles que faltaban, le estaban construyendo una casa a Rosalie para que empiece a independizarse y por eso quería experimentar lo que era mi vida antes de vivir sola.

-Alice – susurre - ¿Cómo se llama tu padre?

-Carlisle – me contesto aun tensa.

Asentí.

-¿Y Edward querido? – pregunto mi madre a mi padre.

-Lo deje hablando por teléfono con el señor que construirá la casa – contesto mi padre.

-Me parece maravilloso que Edward diseñe la casa – comento Esme – mi hijo siempre tiene los mejores diseños y que mejor que hacer una para ustedes – dijo una Esme orgullosa.

¿Quién es Edward? Me pregunte mentalmente

_Algo me dice que tiene que ver con quien finges ser – _respondió mi conciencia.

No creo Rosalie me había dicho.

_Y si por algún motivo no te lo dijo – _dijo mi consciencia.

¿Qué motivo?

_Tal vez pensó que si te lo decía te negarías _

Pero ¿qué tan malo es?

_No lo sé no soy adivina –_ contesto mi consciencia –_solo digo que aquel nombre se relaciona contigo_

-Rosalie – Llamo mi madre y salí de mi lucha interior con consciencia.

-¿si madre? – pregunte.

-Te estaba diciendo que mañana saldremos de compras con Esme – dijo mi madre

-Me parece bien –conteste con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Quién es Edward? – le pregunte a Alice.

-Es mi hermano – dijo nerviosa.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? –pregunte

-18 años – contesto – es mi mellizo.

- ¿estas feliz con todo esto? – pregunto Esme.

-Si estoy feliz – conteste.

-Me alegro que estés feliz con la casa y con la boda. – dijo Esme

Aguarda ¿qué boda?

-¿de qué boda hablan? – pregunte confundida.

-Hay hija estas algo distraída hoy –comento mi madre – hablamos de la tuya con Edward.

Esperen ¿qué?

_Te dije que el estabas relacionada con aquel nombre._

Pero ¿cómo?

"solo quiero vivir lo que nunca tuve antes de…" - las palabras de Rosalie sonaron en mi cabeza.

_Antes de su boda – completo mi consciencia._

Sabía que me negaría si me negaría si me hubiera dicho que se casaba.

-¿Rosalie? – volvió a llamar mi madre

Levante mi vista hacía ella.

-¿sí?

-¿te encuentras bien hija? – pregunto preocupada.

-Si es solo que olvide una cosa en mi habitación – dije levantándome de la mesa y saliendo del comedor.

Iba con la vista baja así que no me fije que había alguien al pie de las escaleras hasta que choque con él y me fui para atrás.

Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego…

**Hola de nuevo :D espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y les aviso que el martes subo el siguiente capitulo y que en el próximo habrá el Alice POV y descubriremos un poquito de lo que Alice descubrió al ver la foto de los padres de Bella.**

**Gracias a todos por sus favs, follow y reviews :***

**No se olviden de dejarme uno diciendo que les parecio el cap.**

**Nos vemos el Martes ….**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: ¿Cómo paso eso?

**Hola chicas se que ayer debi actualizar pero no me dio tiempo, así que aquí les traigo el nuevo cap espero les guste y sin más disfrútenlo :***

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer a excepción de algunos que son de mi originalidady la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.**

**BPOV.**

Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llego, unas manos me tomaron de la cintura lo que ocasiono que sintiera millones de descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, la persona que me agarró me coloco de nuevo sobre mis pies hasta asegurarse de que no me iba a caer.

-Lo siento Rosalie – dijo una hermosa voz aterciopelada lo que hizo que abriera mis ojos y alzara mi cabeza para verle.

Juro que babee ante la vista, frente a mí se encontraba un dios griego, en toda la extensión de la palabra, vistiendo un lujoso traje Armani que le pegaba al cuerpo marcando ese firme y duro pecho, haciendo que sus brazos se vieran fuertes y algo musculosos, subí mi vista hacía su rostro encontrándome con una mandíbula cuadrada y marcada, unos labios carnosos, una nariz recta y por último unos hermosos ojos de color verde esmeralda que me veía con curiosidad.

Era una persona totalmente atractiva.

_Y una totalmente comprometida – _Dijo mi consciencia.

¿Por qué dices eso?

-_porque es más que obvio que él es Edward – _replicó consciencia.

-¿cómo estas tan segura?

-¿_Ves a alguien más vistiendo lujoso? Claro que no._

-¿te encuentras bien Rosalie? – dijo de nuevo esa voz aterciopelada.

-¿Ah? – dije torpemente. Aclare mi garganta – Si Edward estoy bien solo que la casi caída me mareo un poco – conteste.

-Discúlpame de nuevo – se disculpó – no iba pendiente de mi camino – dijo ahora con un tono algo frío.

-No te preocupes era yo la que iba distraída – dije algo confundida por su cambio de actitud – ahora si me disculpas iba por algo a mi habitación – subí las escaleras y me dirigí a la que sería mi habitación por los próximos 7 meses….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Forks, Washington.**

**RPOV.**

Después de que los chicos se fueran me quede un rato viendo los alrededores de la casa, este pueblo era un lugar pacifico, habían niños jugando en los jardines, señoras contándose los últimos chismes y parejas jóvenes caminando de la mano.

Suspire con pesar.

Lo que daría yo por pasear alguna vez así, lamentablemente jamás podre caminar como joven enamorada de la mano de alguien a quien yo realmente ame, si no que pasara el resto de mi vida en una casa lujosa, llena de sirvientes, joyas y con un marido que tampoco será feliz. Al menos tenía 7 meses para vivir la vida que me hubiera gustado tener.

Decidí entrar a la casa y al hacerlo me encontré con Jasper usando una corona de princesa y a las niñas vestidas como una y sosteniendo en sus pequeñas manitas una varita mágica.

-Jazzi ¿el oso malo volverá? – pregunto una de las niñas, genial se me había olvidado preguntar quién era Kate y quien era Irina.

-Tranquila princesa Irina – Ahora ya sabía quién era quien – el oso malo no les molestara por un tiempo – dijo Jasper haciendo una pose de héroe causando que me riera de él o que hizo que volteara a verme y me sonriera.

-Oh príncipe Jazzi eres nuestro héroe – dijo la que se llamaba Kate – si el oso malo aparece ¿vendrás a rescatarnos de nuevo?

-Por supuesto que si – contesto Jasper dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

-Deberías tomarles fotos – dijo la voz de Emmett haciendo que pegara un brinco por el susto. – lo siento no era mi intención asustarte.

-No te preocupes – le sonreí y me aguante la risa al verle unas orejas de oso en su cabeza.

-Ten tómales las fotos – me entregó el que era el celular de Bella - ¿verdad que son tan tiernas? – preguntó mientras comenzaba a tomarle fotos a las niñas y a Jasper.

-Demasiado tiernas – conteste – así que oso malo ¿eh?

-eso parece – me dijo con una sonrisa que marcaba unos sexis hoyuelos.

-s-si… si – Tartamudee.

_Vaya jamás te había visto tartamudear _

Y algo me dice que lo haremos seguido

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando tartamudee.

-Jasper y yo debemos irnos – comentó – mañana pasaremos por ti a las 7 ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó.

-Claro ¿a qué hora llega Tanya?

-En media hora estará aquí – dijo viendo su reloj – checa que las niñas hayan hecho sus deberes y prepáralas para cenar.

-De acuerdo – le sonreí antes de virarme hacía las niñas. – ¿Pequeñas? – las llamé.

-¿Qué hicimos ahora Bella? – pregunto Kate.

-Nada – les sonreí y ellas me devolvieron la sonrisa - ¿hicieron los deberes? Pregunté.

-Sip – dijeron ambas remarcando la "p".

-Hasta preparamos nuestras cosas para mañana – comentó Kate.

-muy bien ahora vayan a lavarse las manos para cenar – les dije.

Las niñas asintieron y salieron corriendo de la sala.

-Estas pequeñas diablillas jamás se cansan – comentó Jasper quitándose la corona de princesa.

-eso parece príncipe Jazzi – comente rompiendo en risas junto a Emmett que estaba en el sofá.

-Esa fue buena – dijo Emmett entre risas.

-Ja ja ja mira como me rio –dijo con sarcasmo Jasper – ¿crees que ya hayan llegado? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

Mire mi reloj – Puede ser.

-Iré a ver a las niñas – dijo Emmett saliendo de la sala.

-Bella tenía razón acerca de ti – comento – dijo que eras una persona diferente a lo que se lee en esas revistas amarillistas.

-¿ella les hablo de mí? – pregunte asombrada.

-Sí y a Emmett le di un pequeño shock cuando dijo que vendrías algún día a conocernos.

-¿Enserio? – pregunte ruborizada.

-Si – Se rio al verme – Vaya ahora si te pareces más a Bella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque siempre esta ruborizada y mírate – me volteo hacía el espejo que se encontraba en la sala y me vi. Estaba completamente roja por el comentario que había dicho Jasper acerca de Emmett.

-¿tendré que sonrojarme siempre?

-A menudo sí o no te parecerías a Bella.

-Entonces lo intentare – dije.

-De acuerdo – dijo antes de gritar -¡EMMETT TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!

Ambos se fueron después de decirme que me recogerían mañana y que Tanya ya estaba por regresar. Les saque a las niñas su cena y saque un poco para mí. Definitivamente Bella cocinaba delicioso espero y a las niñas les guste como cocino.

Cuando terminamos recogí los platos y mandé a Irina a bañarse mientras Kate me ayudaba con los platos. Estaba acomodándolos cuando el celular de Bella sonó.

-¿Bueno? – Conteste.

-_Rosalie Hale ¿por qué diablos no me dijiste que estabas comprometida? _– dijo la voz reprobatoria de Bella al otro lado de la línea.

_Nos descubriooo –_ cantó mi consciencia.

-Dame un segundo – pedí – Kate iré a mi habitación y por favor cuando salga Irina entras a bañarte ¿de acuerdo?

-Si Bells – me respondió.

Salí de la cocina y subí las escaleras hacía el cuarto de Bella y entre.

-_Sigo esperando – _dijo Bella.

-Lo siento pero sabía que te ibas a negar si te decía eso – me disculpe.

-_Obviamente me negaría – _por su tono de voz supe que estaba molesta. –_Rose ¿por qué me pediste esto?_

-porque es una boda arreglada Bella – solté de golpe – me están obligando a casarme con alguien que apenas conocí hace dos semanas y lo conocí como mi prometido – para este punto ya me encontraba llorando a mares – Sabes jamás me he enamorado y de repente ya tengo un prometido – Al otro lado de la línea solo se oía la respiración de Bella. – no te preocupes dile a Roger que te traiga de regreso el juego termina.

_- No Rose, el juego continua _

-¿por qué? – pregunte confundida. Pensé que quería regresar después de saber todo.

-_porque voy a ayudarte a que vivas todo lo que has deseado antes de atarte a alguien –_contestó con voz calmada.

-Gracias Bella

_-de nada _– dijo – _te mantendré informada de los planes y el próximo viernes iré con Alice a verte._

_-_de acuerdo – contesté.

-_te dejo tengo una cena con tu familia y la de Alice._

-Suerte

-_Gracias la necesitare _–después de eso colgó…

**APOV.**

Me había sorprendido mucho ver la foto de los papás de Bella, ¿era posible que fueran ellos? Yo sabía que ellas estaban muertas aunque nunca se encontraron los cuerpos sabía que no podían haber sobrevivido a ese accidente. Eran muchas cosas sin sentido así que decidí que al llegar a casa me encerraría en la biblioteca familiar e investigaría un poco.

-Alice – me llamó Edward -¿notas algo diferente en Rosalie? – diablos solo espero que no haya notado la diferencia.

-No ¿por qué? – pregunte haciéndome a la desentendida.

-Hoy que la vi estaba diferente incluso hablaba diferente – Dios ¿por qué me diste un hermano observador?

-De seguro que viste y escuchaste mal – dije viendo hacía la ventana.

-Creo que sí.

Cuando el auto se detuvo en nuestra casa, Laurent me abrió la puerta del coche para bajarme, le agradecí y le informe a mis padres que iba a estar en la biblioteca. Edward frunció su ceño cuando dije donde iba a estar, él sabía que rara vez iba a la biblioteca de la casa, sin embargo no dijo nada.

Entre a la biblioteca y pase el seguro no quería que nadie supiera lo que estaba investigando, subí al segundo piso y busque entre todos los libreros hasta dar con ese librero en especifico, saque el pequeño álbum de la familia Swan y me dirigí a una de las mesas.

Comencé a hojearlo hasta llegar a esa página, la misma que especificaba la fecha de nacimiento de ellas y la misma que tenía la foto de Reneé con las pequeñas en sus brazos.

Si ellas son quienes yo creo que son ¿cómo es que están con familias diferentes?

Eso es lo que no coincidía pues yo no sabía muy bien la historia solo lo básico que Esme me había contado.

Según los diarios a una la dieron por muerta ¿y entonces? Dios esto me dará migraña.

Fui a mi portátil que estaba en unos de los dos escritorios y la encendí, espere que se cargara el internet y abrí el navegador y tecleé "accidente de la familia Swan".

Me aparecieron varías paginas todas relatando de manera diferente el mismo suceso, decidí entrar la primera que decía "Accidente acaba con familia". Al cargarse la página salieron dos fotografías, una mostraba a la familia completa y la otra mostraba como había quedado el auto luego del accidente. Ignore las fotos y me dispuse a leer el artículo.

"10 de diciembre de 1995.

_Lamentable noticia recibieron ayer los muchos amigos de la familia Swan quienes ayer por la tarde sufrieron un accidente automovilístico cuando uno de sus neumáticos exploto causando que el vehículo en el que viajaba la familia y el chofer se volteara. El suceso ocurrió alrededor de las 5 de la tarde cuando la familia se dirigía al aeropuerto de Seattle para tomar un vuelo hacía la ciudad de Los Ángeles, lugar en donde se reunirían con la Familia Cullen y la Familia Tanner para pasar sus vacaciones y celebrar navidad, desafortunadamente cuando se encontraban en la carretera uno de los neumáticos del lado derecho se reventó ocasionando que el auto se volteara varias veces y ocasionando también la muerte de los señores Cullen y del Chofer. _

_Se dice que las hijas del matrimonio Swan se encontraban con ellos, sin embargo solo se encontró a la pequeña Marie de 3 meses de edad entre escombros, se dice también que las personas que encontraron a la bebe decidieron adoptarla al enterarse que no tenía más familia que sus padres._

_A la otra bebe aun no la encuentran muchos suponen que la pequeña falleció en la explosión que si dio minutos y que lamentablemente no pudieron rescatar por sacar los cuerpos de sus padres. Aunque otros dicen que la pequeña no se encontraba en el auto cuando llegaron los policías y la ambulancia, pero los criados de la familia aseguran que la pequeña si había salido con ellos._

_Es misterio lo que le paso a la pequeña y esperamos más noticias pronto_

_Reportando: Heidi Castilla."_

Esto era confuso mi madre me dijo que una había muerto jamás menciono que la daban por desaparecida. Salí de esa página y entre en la siguiente y decía lo mismo, seguí buscando por varias páginas pero ninguna decía nada que yo no sepa hasta que una llamo mi atención.

"Una de las mellizas Swan desaparecida"

Inmediatamente le di clic a la página y entre ahí decía

"_13 de diciembre de 1995._

_Hace unas horas se entregaron los análisis que se realizaron a todas las cenizas que quedaron luego de la explosión del auto en el que la familia Swan tuvo un accidente, los resultados arrojaron que ninguna de esa cenizas eran humanas por lo cual la policía ha mandado a realizar una investigación a toda la zona por la búsqueda de la pequeña Lilian de 3 meses de edad, sin embargo luego de varias horas aun los agentes no encuentran nada que esté relacionado con el paradero de la bebe._

_Se entrevistaron a todos los sirvientes y personal de la familia y todos aseguraron que la bebe había salido en brazos de su madre la señora Reneé Swan mientras que Marie se encontraba en brazos de su padre el señor Charlie Swan. Luego de las entrevistas al personal de los Swan, se le realizo entrevista a las personas que habían ido al rescate de la familia y todas también aseguraron que cuando ellos llegaron solo encontraron a los señores, al chofer y a la niña Marie que fue encontrada por una joven pareja entre escombros._

_Aun no se sabe que paso con Lilian pero todos esperan que aparezca ya sea viva o muerta._

_Reportando: James Cam."_

Eso realmente me dejo más confundida de lo que estaba, Isabella fue encontrada por Tanya y Demetri, pues ella misma me dijo que era adoptada, pero ¿y la otra como llego con los Hale? Ellos habían llegado un año después de la muerte de los Swan y tenían a Rosalie consigo así que nadie sospecho nada porque no eran lo que son ahora, pero ahora que recuerdo la señora Hale no ha hablado nunca de su embarazo de Rose. También se habían hecho famosos ese año ella con su casa de modas y él con sus hoteles.

Rosalie era muy parecida a Reneé, tenía los ojos azules, el cabello del mismo rubio que ella, la mirada de Charlie y sobretodo tenía mucho parecido con Bella. No sé cómo mis padres no se han dado cuenta de que tenían a la copia de Reneé frente a ellos.

Seguí buscando más información y busque una en donde luego de 4 días daban a Lilian por muerta. Cansada de llegar a un callejón sin salida decidí cambiar de investigación.

Tecleé.

"Embarazo de la señora Hale"

No me apareció nada.

De todas las páginas que salían ninguna estaba relacionada con la señora Lilian Hale. Esto era raro todos los embarazos de gente pública como lo son ellos y nosotros siempre estaban en internet, estaba el mí y el de Edward, estaba el de las mellizas Swan, estaban los dos embarazos de la señora Tanner y muchos embarazos más.

Iba a seguir investigando pero unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron brincar de donde estaba, rápidamente cerré todo lo que había abierto y apague el portátil, guarde el álbum en uno de los libreros que se encontraban cerca y agarre otro sin ni siquiera fijarme del título.

Camine hacía la puerta de la biblioteca y quite el seguro, luego volví a sentarme en el escritorio, fingí leer mientras escuchaba a Edward entrar y sentarse junto de mí.

-¿de acuerdo dime que pasa? – pregunto quitándome el libro.

-Nada – respondí - ¿podrías devolverme mi interesante libro?

-¿interesante?-cuestiono –Alice esto es Algebra odias el Algebra.

Me sonroje ante el descubrimiento.

-¿Qué sucede que no me quieres decir?

-Nada Edward enserio.

-Fingiré creerte duende – comento – ahora vamos que ya es tarde.

-Claro – me pare de la silla y salí de la biblioteca.

Subí hasta mi cuarto y me encerré para volver a pensar con más calma…

**Alice ha decubierto algo muy importante y aun le falta algo mas importante pero eso lo descubrirá más adelante, ¿Qué tal la reacción de Bella al ver a Edward? Y Rose tartamudeando :3 son tan monos**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y por favor déjenme un review diciéndome que tal les parecio.**

**Gracias por leerme y por todos sus reviews y favs y follows enserio gracias. Nos vemos el viernes :***


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Fingiendo ser Bella.

**Hola chicas! Lamento no haber subido pero de verdad no tuve tiempo debido a que salí a comprar mis cosas para la escuela porque entro a clases la próxima semana, pero sin más aquí les traigo él capitulo espero les guste y sin más DISFRUTENLO.**

**RPOV.**

Me desperté al día siguiente algo confundida y con 10 minutos de retraso, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que Nana me levantara para ir al instituto, sin embargo mi alarma fue el grito de Tanya diciendo "Bella el desayuno".

Ayer cuando llego se me había quedado viendo más de lo normal, como si sospechara que no era Bella, pero luego se encogió de hombros y siguió con su labor de servirse su cena. En cambio, Demetri si había notado algo diferente y me había preguntado si me había hecho algo en la cara y que estaba haciendo que me veía más alta de lo norma. Era obvio que sospecharía de mi altura, sin embargo solo Demetri lo ha sospechado y claro luego de asegurarle como diez mil veces que solo estaba creciendo, Demetri dio por finalizada su inspección.

Pero volviendo al tema, hoy me había despertado tarde así que ahora me encontraba corriendo de un lado a otro acomodando mis cosas, me fui al armario de Bella y saque una polera blanca algo holgada, unos jeans desgastados y unas converses negros, me dirigí al baño y me cambie, me lave la cara y agarre el cepillo y comencé a peinar la peluca, decidí hacerme una cola alta, salí y tome el bolso de clases, metí mis cosas y salí de la habitación.

Cuando llegue a la cocina encontré solo a las niñas terminando su desayuno y a Tanya empacando sus loncheras.

-Buenos días madrina- Salude a Tanya con un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días Isabella – la mire extrañada, Bella me dijo que su madrina jamás le decía Isabella y que solo lo hacía cuando la reprendía por algo.

-¿ocurre algo madrina? – pregunte.

-No nada – negó con la cabeza – discúlpame Bells es solo que te noto diferente – me tense cuando dijo eso – pero son cosas mías porque solo estas creciendo – me abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos – aún recuerdo cuando te encontramos, tan pequeñita, con esas mejillas todas rojitas y esos hermosos ojitos chocolates.

Sus palabras me hicieron recordar que mi madre jamás me hablaba así, deseé realmente tener una madre así como Tanya, definitivamente las niñas tenían una buena madre. Abrace a Tanya como sé que Bella lo hubiera hecho al estar aquí.

-Siempre te estaré agradecida por eso – comente aun abrazándola y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tus padres deben estar felices de que estés con una familia que te quiere – me apretó más a ella –jamás me he arrepentido de tenerte aunque sea como ahijada y como tía.

-Sé que querías respetar el lugar que ocupo mi madre – ella asintió ante mis palabras.

-Ella merece ese respeto – me sonrió

-¿por qué lloras mami? – pregunto Irina acercándose a Tanya.

-por nada mi pequeña – recogió el plato que Irina llevaba – ve por tus cosas que tenemos que irnos.

-De acuerdo – la niña salió hacía su cuarto.

Volteé mi vista hacía Kate quien estaba sentadita en su sillita viendo por la ventana.

-Kate – la llamé - ¿acabaste princesa?

-Si Bella –me respondió – hasta tengo mi mochila aquí conmigo.

-Me alegro pequeña.

Me senté junto a ella y Tanya me puso un plato con frutas frente a mí, le agradecí y me dispuse a desayunar, iba por la mitad cuando el timbre empezó a sonar de forma escandalosa y Tanya fue a abrir.

-¡HOLA TANYA ¿ESTA BELLA?! – gritó la hermosa voz de Emmett haciéndome reír por su entusiasmo

_¿Desde cuando la voz de Emmett es hermosa? _

Desde el día que lo vi – conteste triunfante a mí consciencia.

_Recuerdas que vas a casarte dentro de 7 meses y medio_

Suspire.

Cierto iba a casarme.

_Además las reglas de este juego que tu empezaste dicen claramente que no puedes enamorarte de alguien relacionado con la persona que finges ser._

Pero ella no está relacionada con él ¿o sí?

_No lo sé, pero lo que si se es que es su mejor amigo así que están relacionados de alguna forma._

-Emmett ¿Qué tienes contra mi timbre? – la voz de Tanya me hizo salirme de mi lucha interna.

-Nada – contestó – aunque es muy bonito.

-Hay Emmett tú nunca cambias – dijo Tanya divertida - ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-Aquí estoy Tanya – se escuchó la voz de Jasper algo agitada.

-Pasen Bella está en la cocina – dijo Tanya cerrando la puerta.

Se escucharon los pasos de ellos acercarse.

-Hey Bells – Saludo Jasper al entrar.

-Hola Jasper – salude.

-¡PRINCIPE JAZZ! – grito Kate bajándose de la silla.

-princesa Kate – Jasper hizo una reverencia y luego cargo a Kate.

Kate rio ante lo que hizo Jasper y se dejó cargar.

-¿Estas lista? – pregunto Emmett entrando a la cocina y quitándome mi plato para comerse lo que quedaba de mi desayuno.

-Sí – respondí.

-¿qué tú madre no te alimenta Emm? –pregunto Tanya con una sonrisa divertida.

-Sí, pero hoy se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer hot cakes –dijo asentado mi plato limpio.

-¿y qué sucedió? – pregunte curiosa.

-sucedió que terminamos comiendo cereal con leche, con una cocina llena de humo, unos hot cakes quemados y una madre con extintor en mano tratando de apagar su estufa.

Tanya y yo nos reímos de la respuesta de Jasper, Kate en sus brazos trato de ocultar su risa con sus manitas en su boca.

-Si ríanse – comentó Emmett – como ustedes cocinan delicioso.

-Gracias – dijimos Tanya y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Iré a buscar a Irina para llevarlas – comento Tanya entre risas mientras salía de la cocina.

-¿nos vamos? – pregunte con una sonrisa.

Ambos asintieron y salimos de la casa, nos subimos al Jeep de ellos y partimos rumbo al Instituto. En el camino les conté que había hablado con Bella y que ella dijo que vendría vernos cuando pueda, Jasper pregunto si Alice venía y yo con una sonrisa sospechosa le dije que sí. Al llegar y bajarme del Jeep todos se me quedaron viendo de forma rara mientras caminaba a un lado de Emmett ya que Jasper se había ido hacía el otro lado.

-¿por qué me ven tanto? – le pregunte a Emmett.

-porque les extraña que ayer estabas más bajita que ahora – me respondió.

-¿siempre serán así? – cuestione.

-Solo por un par de días y luego se les olvidara – contestó.

Entramos al Instituto y Emmett me guio hacía el casillero de Bella que fue un alivio que estuviera junto al de Emmett. Lo abrí y Emmett me iba diciendo que libros sacar y que libros guardar, luego de cerrarlos nos dirigimos hacía el aula de Algebra, en la puerta nos topamos con una chica de cabellos negros, ojos cafés cubiertos por unos lentes blancos, era de mi estatura más o menos y estaba vestida con unos jeans algo ajustados y una blusa rosa.

-Hey Bella – me sonrió.

Con la mirada le pregunte a Emmett y este entre palabras mudas me dijo que era Ángela.

-Hey Ángela – salude.

-Bella quería decirte que ya no va ser necesario que me acompañes a la librería a Port Ángeles – comento.

-¿por qué? – cuestione.

-Ben dijo que me iba a acompañar – sonrió.

-De acuerdo – dije.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo –dijo para luego salir corriendo por el pasillo.

-Estuvo cerca –comentó Emmett.

Me encogí de hombros y entre al aula junto con Emmett, él me llevo hacía nuestros asientos y nos sentamos.

El instituto paso como un borrón frente a mis ojos, tenía demasiados deberes y gracias al cielo la mayoría eran en parejas y mi pareja era Emmett, él me dijo que me ayudaría luego de explicarle que en mi instituto de Seattle no había visto nada de lo que ellos estaban viendo. Había conocido a los pocos amigos de Bella y rápidamente y afirme que Ángel y Ben eran los mejores amigos que Bella tiene y que Jessica y Mike solo andan por interés con ella. Jessica para asegurarse de que Bella ignore a Mike y Mike para tratar de salir con Bella.

Asqueroso simplemente asqueroso.

Los chicos y yo pasamos a recoger a las niñas al kínder y luego ellos nos llevaron hasta la casa de Bella. Al llegar me despedí de los chicos y prepare algo rápido para que las niñas y yo almorcemos.

Luego de la comida las niñas y yo nos dispusimos a hacer los deberes, al terminar sonó el timbre y volteé mi vista al reloj, este marcaba las 6:25 y supuse que sería Emmett para hacer la tarea de Biología.

Me levante de la mesa y me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí y me sorprendí al ver que no era Emmett…

**¿Quién será? Lamento dejarles con la duda :3 espero les haya gustado elcap, fue un poco de lo que Rosalie hizo como Bella se que es corto pero el próximo prometo que será más largo porque el tiempo empieza a pasar.**

**Dejenme un pequeño review diciéndome que les parecio el cap y nos vemos mañana o el martes :***


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: El tiempo pasa y los secretos se empiezan a descubrir.

**Hola chicas aquí les traigo el nuevo cap. Espero les guste y sin más DISFRUTENLO.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer a excepción de algunos que son de mi originalidad y como saben la historia es mía.**

**RPOV.**

-¡NANA! – Grite abrazando con fuerza a Clarisa -¿qué haces aquí?

-quise hacerle una visita a mi niña – comento entrando a casa de Tanya – y también regañarla por mandar a esa pobre muchacha a vivir en esa casa.

-Lo siento.

-No lo hagas – me dijo – ella es una buena muchacha y sobrevivirá con mi ayuda y la de Roger.

-¿Cómo le fue hoy? – pregunte nerviosa.

-ayer casi es descubierta – dijo Clarisa como si nada – al parecer no sabía de la boda.

-Sí, lo sé y déjame decirte que me hablo pidiendo una explicación.

-¿y se la diste? – cuestiono.

Asentí.

-¿qué te dijo? – volvió a preguntar.

-Que no importa pero que debí decírselo antes – respondí – quise cancelar el juego pero ella me dijo que no y que me merecía ese descanso.

-Es una gran muchacha – comentó nana - ¿te confieso algo?

-¿qué? – pregunté curiosa.

-Esta mañana me pidió que le ayudara a quitarse la peluca un rato para que se desenrede el cabello – empezó – y cuando le quite la peluca no pude evitar apreciar que se parece a ti en alguna forma.

-¿qué quieres decir nana?

-Que a pesar de tener su cabello castaño y ojos de otro color, ella es muy parecida a ti – respondió – tiene los mismos rasgos en la cara y también en la forma de ser.

-por supuesto que no Nana – reí.

-solo una cosa te diré –dijo en un susurro – jamás me equivoco cuando digo que su parecido es extraño.

El comentario de mi nana si me dejo confundida.

¿Bella y yo parecernos?

Hice una imagen mental de Bella y mía y me puse a ver los parecidos que según nana dijo pero no veía ninguno o no quería verlos pero entonces la frase de Alice se me vino a la mente.

"_yo no hice nada el parecido entre ustedes es espectacular es como si fueran familia solo que tú eres de cabellos castaños, ojos chocolates y no tienes el lunar y Rose, es rubia de ojos azules y tiene el lunar"._

-Bella, Emmett está al teléfono – la voz de Irina me hizo salirme de mis pensamientos - ¿Quién es ella Bella?

-¿Uh? A ella es… es la nueva secretaria de la escuela que vino a traerme unos papeles – conteste – dile a Emmett que luego le hablo.

-De acuerdo – dijo la niña para luego regresar a la cocina.

-¿y esas niña? – Cuestiono Nana con las cejas alzadas – dime que la muchacha no es madre.

-No lo es – respondí – son sus primas.

-¿son?

-son gemelas y Bella las cuida cuando su madrina trabaja y aparte vive con ellas.

¿y sus padres? – preguntó curiosa.

-No tiene- respondí – ella me conto que sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico y que Tanya y Demetri la encontraron entre los escombros del auto.

Al decir eso Nana abrió los ojos y se puso nerviosa.

-¿Accidente automovilístico? –pregunto de nuevo solo que ahora nerviosa -¿Cómo se llamaban sus padres?

-Sí y se llamaban… - me puse el nombre – Reneé y Charlie Swan creo.

-Cariño debo irme – dijo saliendo por la puerta – es tarde y tengo cosas que hacer.

-De acuerdo – dije no muy convencida. – hasta pronto Nana.

Clarisa salió de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo*, para mí no me había pasado desapercibido que se había puesto tensa y nerviosa muy nerviosa al escuchar la historia de Bella. Su actitud después muy extraña.

-Irina – llame y la pequeña niña vino hacía mí – princesa ¿me harías un favor? –Ella asintió –marcarle a Emmett en lo que checo sus tareas.

-De acuerdo – Irina se dirigió al teléfono y con mucha concentración se puso a marcar.

Fui a la cocina y vi a Kate concentrada en su tarea, tomé un vaso de agua para controlar mis pensamientos. A lo mejor solo estaba viendo mal y no pensando con claridad tal vez era eso. Nana jamás se pone así, sin embargo sospechaba que algo me ocultaba pero ¿qué?

-Bella – dijo Irina –ya está Emmett al teléfono.

-de acuerdo gracias princesa – dije y me dirigí a la sala.

Tome el teléfono y escuche la voz de Emmett.

-Hey Rose – saludo – te llame hace rato pero Irina me dijo que estabas platicando con una señora ¿Quién era? – pregunto con voz seria.

-Era mi nana que había venido de visita – conteste.

-¿ya se fue? – cuestiono.

-Sí – respondí –ya puedes venir.

-de acuerdo, en 5 minutos estoy ahí – dijo antes de colgar.

Colgué el teléfono y me dispuse a arreglar un poco la casa, estaba acomodando los pequeños adornos cuando el celular de Bella sonó.

-¿Bueno?

-Rose soy Bella – dijo con voz agitada.

Mire por todas partes asegurándome de que las niñas no estaban cerca y luego conteste.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?

-quería saber cómo te fue hoy –dijo tranquilizando su voz – pero tuve que escapar de Alice.

-¿Alice?

-Si estamos comprando los adornos de tu boda- comentó - ¿Cómo te fue?

-Yo creo que bien Emmett vendrá en unos minutos para hacer los deberes – murmure.

-¿y las miradas?

-todas sobre mí –ella rio

-sabía que pasaría lamento no haberte advertido.

-no te preocupes –dije.

-también quería confirmarte que el viernes iremos-dijo por la línea - Alice se muere por ver a Jasper.

-y Jasper a ella – comente.

-¿termino con María?

-esta misma tarde – afirme.

-Ya era la hora – dijo con alivio.

-Esa tipa era desesperante – dije.

-la conociste –más que preguntar afirmó.

-sí, es muy fastidiosa – dije- me daban ganas de colocarle cinta adhesiva en su boca para que se callara.

-Lo hubieras hecho.

-Sí pero Jasper dijo que era bajarme a su nivel.

-te dejo la duende me encontró – suspiro.

-¿duende? – pregunte con una sonrisa.

-has notado que se parece a una – rio – nos vemos el viernes suerte

-Suerte – y colgó justo a tiempo que sonaba el timbre.

Me dirigí a la puerta y le abrí a Emmett, este paso con una sonrisa y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

-¿Lista? – pregunto.

-Lista.

Esa tarde nos dispusimos de hacer la tarea…

**POV TERCERA PERSONA.**

En aquella casa tan lujosa, llena de sirvientes y de dinero, sentados en el despacho del señor, un matrimonio, que con el paso del tiempo y a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho aún se seguían queriendo, se encontraban haciendo cada uno sus respectivas agendas.

Ella realizaba la suya con sumo cuidado y a la vez se seguía echando la culpa por lo que hace 18 años había hecho junto a su esposo y todo lo había hecho por la lamentable condición de no poder tener hijos. A pesar de eso ella sabía que aquella niña hermosa le había dado la felicidad que necesitaba en su vida, sin embargo no merecía esa felicidad porque aquella niña se la habían llevado sin ni siquiera ayudar a aquellas personas que se estaban muriendo en aquel accidente.

Él por su parte se sentía infeliz porque su amada esposa se culpaba de aquello que les había cambiado la vida y sabía que algún día su princesa descubriría la verdad si se encontraba con aquella sobreviviente del accidente automovilístico del 95.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_La familia Hale no era conocida en esa época porque apenas estaban llegando al país luego del último tratamiento de la señora Hale, en el cual confirmaron que ningún tratamiento la iba a ayudar porque su útero no podía concebir hijos así le hicieran los tratamientos más caros ya no se podía hacer nada._

_Tristes por aquella noticia viajaron a Estados Unidos a la ciudad de Seattle para vivir tranquilamente y con muchos sueños de poder ella abrir su casa de modas y él de poder construir un gran hotel aquel mismo hotel que los llevo a la fama un año después. _

_La pareja iba por la carretera del aeropuerto hasta su nuevo hogar cuando en uno de los kilómetros se encontraron con fatal escena, un auto se había volcado y estaba totalmente destrozado, ellos aparcaron en un lugar algo lejano y corrieron a ver si había sobrevivientes. Vieron al chofer muerto en la parte de adelante y atrás vieron a un hombre muerto protegiendo algo en sus brazos, Lilian se acercó y se dio cuenta de que era un bebe, una pequeña niña pero que tenía los ojos cerrados, ambos la dieron por muerta y siguieron viendo la escena hasta que la silueta de una mujer en la carretera les llamo la atención._

_Al acercarse notaron que tenían a otra bebe al parecer de la misma edad que aquella bebe de ojos azules que los miraba con ojos curiosos, Lilian y Aro se acercaron a la mujer con respiración dificultosa que aseguraron que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Aro enseguida pensó llevarse a la niña para cuidarla por lo que se acercó a la mujer y le empezó a sacar a la niña de los brazos._

_-¿Qué haces Aro? – pregunto Lilian._

_-Nos llevaremos a la niña – respondió._

_La mujer que sostenía a su hija no tenía fuerzas suficientes para detener a aquel hombre que le arrebataba a su hija, sin embargo el logro quitársela._

_-Estás loco – reprendió Lilian – es un delito._

_-No lo es, la cuidaremos como nuestras propia hija – dijo cargando a la niña._

_-sé que no podemos concebir pero esta no es la manera –seguía gritando Lilian – debemos ayudarles._

_-Se está muriendo la última sobreviviente – aro comenzó a caminar hacía su auto – nadie sabrá que desapareció seguro la darán por muerta._

_-Aro por favor no podemos hacer eso – para esos momentos Lilian ya estaba llorando._

_-Mi amor – Aro se acercó a ella y le toco la mejilla con cariño – siempre quisiste un hijo y por alguna razón el destino puso a esta criaturita en nuestros brazos._

_-pero Aro._

_-Nada ella será feliz con nosotros y tendrá todo lo que quiera –aseguro – si la dejamos aquí acabara en un orfanato no queremos eso ¿verdad?_

_-No_

_-entonces vámonos_

_-¿y ellos?_

_-¿Si hablo a una ambulancia para ayudarlos estarías feliz?_

_Ella asintió y Aro hizo una llamada hacía el 911._

_-listo ¿nos vamos?_

_Lilian asintió y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a la pobre mujer que lloraba por su hija._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

Cada vez que recordaba ese día Lilian se estremecía, habían investigado a aquella familia cuando la noticia salió en los periódicos y la pareja se había puesto nerviosa al saber que aquel otro bebe estaba vivo y que si su hija se encontraba con ella la verdad saldría a la luz.

Aro había hecho lo posible para que la niña Lilian Swan se diera por muerta y le habían cambiado el nombre conservándole el nombre Lilian y cuando salieron a la fama nadie sospecho de ellos ni de su hija pues Rosalie Lilian Hale se "parecía" de alguna forma a ellos.

Desafortunadamente su mundo se derribaría cuando Clarisa entro tensa y muy nerviosa por aquella puerta les dijera lo que sabía, ella sabía la verdad pues cuando sus señores llegaron con una niña les fue sospechoso y no les quedo de otra que decirle la verdad jurando esconderla y llevársela a l tumba.

-Ya se conocen – con aquellas palabras los señores Hale sabían que la verdad saldría a luz pronto.

**BPOV.**

**3 meses después…**

Vamos Bella tu puedes –me dije mentalmente.

-¿ya te lo pusiste? – pregunto la madre de Rose.

-Ya – dije saliendo del baño.

-Te ves hermosa – dijo Esme – Alice estoy orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias mami – dijo acomodándome el vestido.

Estaban haciendo la primera prueba del vestido de novia y no sé porque razón se me estrujaba el corazón al saber que dos personas se casaban por obligación.

_Admítelo te entristece saber que Edward se casa._

Pero también Rose.

_Si pero más Edward porque te gusta._

No me gusta solo es atractivo

_Aja y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra_

Era cierto me sentía atraída por Edward Cullen y era una gran persona, había platicado poco con él y no sé porque razón se comportaba extraño conmigo. Nos habíamos hecho amigos por así decirlo pero sabía por Alice que tampoco estaba feliz por la boda y lo entendía.

Habíamos visitado a Rosalie cada semana mintiendo diciendo que íbamos de compras, a ella le estaba yendo bien y nos había confesado hace un mes que se sentía atraída por Emmett y que mi amigo oso le había robado su primer beso y estaba tan feliz que nos hizo feliz a nosotras, sin embargo su felicidad se fue al caño cuando vio el anillo de compromiso en mi mano y le contamos de la fiesta de compromiso sus padres y los de Alice habían hecho con sus amigos.

-Rose ¿Qué piensas del vestido? – pregunto Alice.

-Es muy bonito – ella sonrió y luego de cambiarme salimos a seguir comprando las cosas que faltaban.

Cuando terminamos regresamos a la casa Hale y luego del almuerzo subí a mi habitación con Alice y la empecé a ayudar para su cita con Jasper.

Luego de tantas visitas a Forks, Jasper le había pedido una cita a mi amiga y esta gustosa acepto y gracias a lo poco que había aprendido de moda en estos 3 meses la estaba ayudando a arreglarse.

Su madre no sabía a donde iba solo le habíamos dicho que iba a una reunión en una Universidad y ella se lo creyó.

Después de 2 horas arreglándola por fin habíamos terminado.

-Luces hermosa Alice – alagué – mi amigo babeara por ti.

-Eso espero Bella –sonrió.

-¿a qué hora deben verse en el restaurant? – pregunte.

-A las 7 – fijo su vista en el reloj – Roger me llevara.

-pues debes empezar a irte

-Sí y gracias Bells – me abrazo.

-De nada Al – le correspondí su abrazo y luego salió por la puerta.

Me tire en la esponjosa cama y suspire…


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: La cosa se complica.

**Hola chicas aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero les guste y sin más DISFRUTENLO.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer a excepción de algunos que son de total originalidad y la historia es totalmente mía.**

**BPOV.**

Me tire en la esponjosa cama y suspire.

El golpe en la puerta me hizo levantarme y abrir.

-Hey Bells – saludo Roger.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte.

-No había nadie a la vista – se encogió de hombros – los señores Hale se encerraron en su despacho y mi madre no sé en dónde anda.

-¿Roger notas algo entraño con tu mamá? – Nana se había estado comportando de manera extraña, a veces la sorprendía viéndome más de la cuenta y la verdad me estaba poniendo nerviosa su mirada.

-Ahora que lo mencionas si – dijo en tono pensativo – se comporta muy extraño cuando se trata de ti y de Rose.

-¿por qué será? – me pregunte más a mí que a él – me mira de una manera extraña y no es solo eso.

-¿ah no?

-No, Rose me contó que él día que fue a verla y ella le hablo de mi vida tu madre se puso muy nerviosa y se fue – dije diciéndole lo mismo que Rose me comento.

-Eso sí que es extraño.

-te seré sincera tu madre me asusta – un estremecimiento me recorrió cuando dije eso.

- pero cambiemos de tema y dime ¿cómo te fue hoy? – cuestiono.

-fue agotador.

-no se detienen –afirmo.

-jamás he sido fanática de la moda.

-bien debo irme – dijo levantándose de mi cama en donde se había sentado. –tengo una cita con Maggui.

-Me la saludas – él asintió.

Había conocido a su novia en una de nuestras muchas escapadas junto con Alice y habíamos entablado una amistad inmediatamente así que cada vez que podíamos salíamos las 3 juntas por ahí.

Roger salió por la puerta luego de darme un beso en la frente deseándome buenas noches. Una vez cerrada mi puerta fui hacía el tocador y cogí un peine y poco a poco me fui quitando los pasadores que sujetaban la peluca. Cuando logre quitármela la coloque a un lado y comencé a desenredar mi cabello.

La peluca era muy estorbosa y cada vez que me la quitaba mi cabello estaba peor que un nido de pájaros. Le estaba dando una última pasada a mi cabello cuando un ruido me alerto. Alce mi vista al espejo para llevarme un susto de muerte.

Edward Cullen estaba en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación observándome con la boca abierta mientras que yo me encontraba en shock con el peine en mi mano.

-yo… o… o – Tartamudee en el vago intento de explicación.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto.

-y…y… yo…o – volvía a tartamudear.

-¿Quién demonios eres y que haces aquí?- exigió saber con voz fría.

-Soy Isabella Denali – dije saliendo de mi estado mental – y estoy aquí fingiendo ser Rosalie.

_¿Enserio Bella? _

¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? – Interrogó – sabes no me importa llamare a Lilian y a Aro.

-¡ESPERA! – Lo detuve tomándole de la mano causando esas corrientes eléctricas de nuevo – no digas nada arruinarías todo.

Me miro con una ceja alzada.

-Rose sabe que estoy aquí – dije soltándole la mano.

-¿Dónde está ella? – preguntó viéndome fijamente.

-Está en Forks fingiendo ser yo - respondí

Él suspiro pesadamente.

-Sabía que había algo raro en Rosalie últimamente – comentó más para él que para mí.

-Lamento engañarte pero hice esto por Rose – aclare – ella merece estar un tiempo fuera de esta cárcel que los señores Hale llaman hogar.

Edward no me contesto simplemente se la paso viendo al piso fijamente, suspire y me senté en la cama.

Sinceramente no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar porque nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza que él entrara a mi habitación sin tocar. Dios esto estaba fuera de nuestros planes pero era obvio que le tenía que decir a Rose que Edward me había descubierto. La poca amistad que había logrado con Edward se había ido por un tubo porque sin duda él estaría ofendido de que lo haya engañado de esa forma.

-Isabella – llamó.

-Bella – me vio confundido – llámeme Bella, Isabella es muy formal.

-Bien entonces Bella – comenzó -¿Quiénes saben esto?

-Solo Clarisa, Roger, Rosalie y tu hermana.

-¿mi hermana?

Asentí.

-Ella nos cambió – comente.

- debí suponerlo – dijo.

-¿estás molesto? – pregunte.

-estoy ofendido – me respondió – debo asimilarlo – con esto último salió de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

3 días, 3 largos días habían pasado desde que Edward me vio sin la peluca y no se había aparecido por aquí, cada vez que teníamos que ir a ver algunas cosas de la boda y teníamos que estar los dos presentes, él ponía algún pretexto para no ir he intentado comunicarme con él pero al parecer está decidido a ignorarme.

Por alguna extraña razón me dolía su indiferencia y realmente esta situación me sobrepasaba, había ocasiones en que simplemente quería salir y decirle a Roger que me llevara hasta la casa de la familia Cullen pero así como venía la idea esta se iba. Deseaba hablarlo con Alice pero no le quería decir nada ni ella ni a Rose hasta que haya hablado del tema con Edward, sin embargo una cosa tenía segura, si Edward no quería que estuviera aquí siendo Rose yo simplemente tomaría mis cosas y regresaría a Forks.

-Hey Bella – entro Roger causando que pegara un pequeño brinco – lo siento no quería asustarte.

-No te preocupes estaba distraída – dije restándole importancia. - ¿Y bien qué sucede?

-Venía a decirte que el auto está listo – comento.

-¿el auto? – pregunte confundida.

-Sí, la señora Hale quiere que vaya al almuerzo en la casa de la familia Cullen – dijo sentándose en mi cama – es en un rato tienes chance de cambiarte.

-De acuerdo bajo en unos minutos – él asintió y se retiró de la habitación.

Camine hacía el armario o más bien tienda departamental de Rose y me puse a recorrer varios de los pocos pasillos de aquel cuarto hasta que encontré una blusa de seda color blanca y unos jeans ajustados de color rojo, tome unas zapatillas blancas y salí a cambiarme, me deje la peluca suelta y me coloque las pulseras y anillos del conjunto.

Cuando acabe baje a buscar a Roger quien me estaba esperando junto al auto, me abrió la puerta y subí, luego de cerrarla le dio la vuelta al coche y se subió y por último salimos rumbo a la casa de la familia Cullen.

Nunca he visitado la casa Cullen en estos meses, mayormente es Alice quien pasa tiempo conmigo en la casa Hale o simplemente a veces salimos a Forks a visitar a Rose y los chicos, y Alice va a visitar a su novio Jasper. Ese par me sorprende cada vez más.

Llegamos a una lujosa casa de 3 pisos ubicada en medio del bosque que se encuentra en una de las salidas de Seattle, la casa era de estilo moderno, color blanca, tenía un hermoso jardín y en medio de la entrada una pequeña fuente. Roger me ayudo a bajar del auto y me deseo suerte antes de entrar a aquella casa.

Al entrar quede sorprendida por lo hermosa que era, las paredes eran de color dorado con negro, los muebles iban de acuerdo con la casa y la decoración ni hablar porque me quedo muda.

-¡BELLAAAAA! – grito Alice bajando las escaleras.

-shhh… - la calle - ¿qué haces Alice?

-no te preocupes no hay nadie –contesto – solo estamos nosotras… y Edward.

La mire con la ceja alzada, aunque Edward sabía Alice no tenía por qué enterarse de aquel asunto.

-además él no nos escucha desde su cuarto – comento.

-¿estás segura Ali? – pregunte cautelosamente.

-Si – respondió – ahora vamos a mi habitación tengo que enseñarte mi armario – dio un par de brinquitos y luego empezó a subir las escaleras conmigo detrás.

Entramos a su habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso junto con el despacho de Carlisle, su cuarto estaba toda decorada de color rosa con blanco, me guio a su armario que era el doble del de Rose y estaba totalmente lleno de ropa de diferentes formas, colores, tamaños, marcas y escoradas por importancia según ella.

Estuvimos un buen rato conversando de temas sin importancia cuando su celular sonó.

-Es Jasper – dijo viendo la pantalla de su celular.

-Contéstale – anime.

-¿segura? – Asentí – de acuerdo iré al despacho a hablar y tu ponte cómoda – me guiño un ojo –Hola Jazz… - fue todo lo que escuche mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Me dispuse a observar un poco de las fotos de Alice, la mayoría era de su familia y unas que otras eran de ella sola. Estaba tan concentrada viendo las fotos que no me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la habitación.

-Tenemos que hablar…

**Siento dejarlas así y lamento mucho no haber actualizado pero la semana pasa entre a la prepa y casi no me da tiempo de escribir pero prometo que pronto subo el próximo cap en donde Edward va a empezar a convivir con Bella y tal vez ponga un poca más de Rose y Emmett :3 Nos vemos luego y espero y me dejen un review diciéndome que les parecio.**

**Gracias a todos los que se han molestado en dejarme un review y también a los que me dejan sus favs y follows.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: ¿Enamorada?

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer a excepción de algunos que son de mi total autoría y la historia es completamente mía.**

**BPOV.**

-¿podemos hablar? – pregunto desde la puerta.

-Claro – me senté en la cama de Alice mientras él entraba.

-¿Dónde está Alice?

-Está en el despacho hablando por su celular – respondí.

Caímos en un silencio incomodo, solo nuestras respiraciones se escuchaba en la habitación. Yo tenía mi mirada fija en mis manos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿y bien? – pregunte rompiendo el silencio.

-esto es confuso – comento más para sí que para mí – puedes…- hizo una seña hacía mi cabello falso.

-Claro – me lleve las manos a los invisibles que sujetaban la peluca y me los quite poco a poco y luego me quite con más facilidad la peluca. –listo.

-Te lo agradezco – suspiro.

-¿de qué quieres hablar? – pregunte.

-de todo – comenzó –primero quiero saber con más precisión ¿por qué decidieron cambiarse de papeles?

-ya te lo explique Edward – respondí – Rose quiere vivir experiencias que nunca ha vivido en esa casa.

-pero si se ve feliz en esa casa – comento – además se comporta muy vanidosa.

-Rosalie no es vanidosa – afirme – ella solo no quiere que nadie la vea como una persona débil – dije – y su felicidad es fingida.

-¿fingida? – cuestiono confundido.

-Tiene que fingir ser feliz con la vida vacía que le dan sus padres – sonreí con tristeza, los padres de Rosalie solo me dedicaban minutos antes de sumergirse en los negocios – Solo está con ellos 5 minutos y luego cada quien se va por su lado, no permiten que se relacione con su mejor amigo solo porque es un chofer, sé que la quieren pero para ellos su manera de demostrarlo es el dinero y Rose lo único que quiere es tener un día con unos padres que le pregunten por sus temores o simplemente por su día.

-Sí que ha sufrido – dijo con voz triste.

-no te imaginas cuanto – comente más para mí que para él.

-pero algo no me estás diciendo – me dijo viéndome fijamente -¿existe otra razón?

-y-y-o…yo…o – no sabía que responder a eso.

-dime la otra razón.

Suspire.

-Ella no quiere casarse contigo – solté.

-¿estás de broma? – rio.

-¿por qué lo estaría? – no entendía porque se estaba riendo.

-ella estaba feliz cuando formalizamos el compromiso – me respondió.

-Era felicidad fingida Edward – eso solo hizo que me volviera a ver confundido. – Aro le dijo que aunque ella no quisiera se tenía que casar contigo.

-pero…

-ella reacciono mal cuando le dijeron del compromiso ¿no? – Él asintió – y cuando salió del despacho salió feliz – volvió a asentir. – Era obvio que era fingido.

-yo tampoco quiero casarme con ella – comento con gesto ausente.

-entonces ¿por qué permites esto? – pregunte.

-porque mis padres quieren que me case con ella por ser la hija de sus mejores amigos – contesto – su sueño siempre ha sido ese y según se ellos han planeado ese compromiso desde que se conocieron hace 16 años y hace apenas 5 años lo aseguraron.

-odio los matrimonios arreglados.

-dímelo a mí que soy parte de uno –suspiro. – Empezamos de nuevo – sonrió.

-Isabella Denali – le extendí mi mano con una sonrisa.

-Edward Cullen – tomo mi mano y de nuevo sentí las corrientes eléctricas atravesar mi cuerpo.

Tap, tap ,tap.

El sonido de los zapatos de Alice nos hizo soltarnos.

-Es Alice – susurro.

-Ayúdame con la peluca – pedí.

Me senté frente al tocador de Alice y me coloque la peluca, Edward se puso detrás de mí y se dispuso a colocarme los invisibles mientras me ajustaba la peluca.

-esto es difícil – cometo poniendo un invisible.

-Lo sé – dije acomodándome la peluca.

-Listo – sonrió orgulloso de su trabajo.

-Gracias –le sonreí.

-Bell… - Alice se congelo al abrir la puerta. – Rosalie – sonrió nerviosa. – volví.

-Hey Ali - le sonreí.

-Hermanito – se dirigió a Edward- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a platicar con Is… Rosalie – contesto nervioso – pero ya me iba – dijo saliendo por la puerta.

-¿cómo esta Jazz? – pregunte intentando aliviar la tensión.

-no finjas conmigo Bella algo ocultas.

-claro que no Alice – dije sentándome en la cama.

-Isabella ¿Qué paso? – cuestiono Alice viéndome fijamente.

-Nada – respondí haciéndome a la inocente.

-Bella – su tono me advirtió de que sospechaba algo.

-de acuerdo – me rendí – Edward sabe todo – la boca de Alice literalmente toco el suelo.

-pero ¿Cómo se enteró? – Alice caminaba en círculos tratándose de responder ella misma su pregunta.

-él entro a mi habitación mientras me desenredaba mi cabello y vio la peluca a un lado-respondí.

-¿desde cuándo lo sabe?

-Desde hace 3 días – susurre demasiado bajo para que Alice no me escuchara pero aun así me escucho.

-¡3 DÍAS MI HERMANO SABE TODO DESDE HACE 3 DIAS Y TU NO HAS TENIDO LA MALDITA DIGNIDAD DE DECIRMELO! – grito Alice.

-Grítalo más fuerte porque China no te escucharon – comente.

-No es momento de bromas Bella – me reprendió – esto es serio.

-Alice tu hermano no está molesto con nadie.

-¿Cómo que n está molesto con nadie? – cuestiono confusa.

-Edward me pidió las razones porque estamos haciendo esto y yo se las dije- respondí – él entendió por qué y también sabe que Rosalie no quiere casarse.

-entonces yo no habrá boda- brinco Alice.

-te equivocas – hice una mueca – la boda sigue en pie.

-¿por qué? - me vio confusa de nuevo.

-porque los padres de ambos lo han arreglado todo y Aro no permitirá que su hija no se case – respondí – aun no entiendo por qué el señor Hale quiere cambiarle el apellido a su hija.

-¿de qué estás hablando? – pregunto una nerviosa Alice.

-El otro día escuche sin querer una plática de los señores Hale – comente – Aro le dijo a su esposa que Rosalie tenía que dejar de llevar el apellido Hale pronto – dije recordando aquella tarde que le hacía un recorrido a la casa – es como si le preocupase que se descubra algo.

-eso es lo que quieren evitar – murmuro Alice demasiado bajo.

-¿decías?

-que de seguro son cosas tuyas Bella – hizo un gesto restándole importancia a lo que dije.

-tal vez – me encogí de hombros.

-nuestros padres llegan en 20 minutos así que hay que arreglarse - dijo empujándome al ropero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**EPOV.**

Estaba demasiado confuso, aun no podía creer que había una chica, una hermosa chica déjenme decir, fingiendo ser mi prometida. Al principio estuve molesto pero cuando Isabella, hasta el nombre es hermoso, me explico las razones la comprendí y me di cuenta de que había estado criticando a Rosalie sin llegar a conocerla.

Que daría por cancelar mi compromiso con ella y más aun sabiendo que ella tampoco quiere casarse, pero mis padres no me permitirían hacerle eso a una mujer. Ellos me habían enseñado a cumplir con mis palabras y eso iba a ser aunque fuéramos infelices.

-¿Edward? – susurro Alice entrando a mi habitación en pijama.

-¿qué sucede pequeña duende? – pregunte confuso, eran casi las 10 de la noche, la familia Hale se había retirado hace unas horas y me era extraño que Alice este despierta.

-Tienes que saber algo – comento – Es sobre Isabella y Rosalie….

**TAN, TAN, TAN….** **Lamento dejarlas así pero necesitaba actualizar :3 Hola chicas siento mucho subir hasta ahora pero de verdad casi no tengo tiempo es más siendo sinceras llevo una semana escribiéndolo, cada vez que tenía un ratito libre entraba a escribir y aquí lo tienen, espero les guste y nos vemos en el próximo que será EPOV también y alice le platicara a edward lo que ha investigado…**

**Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review y a los que leen anónimamente simplemente gracias por leer :***

**Dejenme un pequeño review para hacerme feliz :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Están vivas… y juntas.

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

**EPOV.**

-¿qué pasa con ellas? – pregunte sentándome en mi cama.

-es algo que tenemos que hablar en otro lugar – dijo con una mueca – nadie debe escuchar esto.

Me hizo señas de que la siguiera y eso hice, salimos de mi habitación que estaba en el tercer piso, bajamos al segundo y nos dirigimos a la biblioteca. Al entrar note que una de las 3 mesas estaba llena de periódicos, fotografías y 2 laptops encendidas en diferentes páginas.

-¿qué es todo esto Alice?

-es mi investigación – sonrió orgullosa.

-¿de qué o qué? – cuestione.

-Edward – murmuro - ¿te acuerdas de aquella historia que nos contó mamá? – lo mire confundido y ella suspiro con frustración – la de Charlie y Reneé.

Asentí dándole a entender que me acordaba de tan triste historia.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con tu investigación, con Isabella y con Rosalie?

-Mucho.

-de acuerdo, te escucho. – me senté en una de las sillas mientras Alice daba vueltas alrededor de la mesa.

-El día que las ayude con los cambios de roles – comenzó – cuando transforme a Bella en Rose y esta se paró junto a ellas me sorprendí demasiado con lo que vi – la iba a interrumpir pero ella siguió hablando – parecían gemelas de verdad.

-Alice eso fue porque hiciste un gran trabajo – alagué recordando lo real que se veía Isabella o Bella como Rosalie.

-No Edward – negó con la cabeza – el parecido es natural – afirmo.

-Alice de seguro estás viendo cosas.

-es enserio Edward – dijo - ¿no te has dado cuenta que Bella y Rose se parecen mucho? – Pregunto y yo asentí – cuando note eso le pregunte a Bella sobre sus padres – la mire confundido – Bella fue adoptada por una pareja cuando la encontraron en la carretera luego de que el coche de sus padres haya sufrido un accidente en una carretera – abrí la boca para decir algo pero Alice de nuevo no me dejo hablar – cuando me respondió y yo le pregunte ella me dijo que sus padres se llamaban Charlie y Reneé Swan – eso definitivamente me dejo en shock.

-¿me estás diciendo que una de las hijas de los mejores amigos de papá está viva?

-Sí –respondió – y me mostro la foto que publicaron en este periódico – dijo mostrándome la foto que había salido en el periódico local de Forks, en donde salía una foto Charlie y Reneé en el día de su aniversario de bodas – ella tiene esta foto enmarcada.

-¿pero las hijas de Charlie eran Marie y Lilian? – pregunte recordando aquel pequeño detalle.

-hice las investigaciones de sus actas de nacimiento en el registro civil de Seattle – me entrego una carpeta antigua - y también busque un poco en los diarios de septiembre de 1995 – me señalo los periódicos que se encontraban en una de las esquinas de la mesa.

-¿cómo conseguiste estas actas?

-tuve que coquetear un poco con el guardia – se encogió de hombros. – Lee las actas –insistió.

Abrí la carpeta que me había entregado y vi la primera acta.

"Nombre: Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer.

Fecha de Nacimiento: 13 de septiembre de 1995.

Padre: Charlie Swan. Ocupación: Dueño de la compañía Swan.

Madre: Reneé Dwyer. Ocupación: Diseñadora de Modas.

Hermano/a: Lilian Swan Dwyer. "

-Ella siempre ha sido Isabella – dijo Alice detrás de mí – cuando los señores Denali la adoptaron le dejaron el nombre y le cambiaron el apellido.

-Isabella Denali – susurre.

-Isabella Marie Denali – me corrigió entregándome otra acta pero de adopción.

"Nombre del niño/niña a adoptar: Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer.

Nombre de los Padres: Charlie Swan y Reneé Dywer.

Estado de los Padres: Fallecidos.

Nombre de los Padres adoptivos: Demetri Denali y Tanya Denali.

Nombre de Registro nuevo del niño/a: Isabella Marie Denali."

-¿y todo esto que tiene que ver con la hija de los Hale? – pregunte recordando que esto involucraba a Rosalie.

-Rosalie es Lilian – dijo demasiado seria.

-¿Estás loca?

- Es enserio – suspiro frustrada - estuve leyendo todos los periódicos publicados luego del accidente – comento – existen unos que dicen que Lilian está desaparecida – me entrego uno con el titular "gemela desaparece luego de accidente" - y al día siguiente la dan por muerta – me entrego otro con el titular "Gemela Swan fue encontrada muerta" – fui a la morgue en donde supuestamente está el cadáver de Lilian y su cuerpo no está ahí.

-eso me dice que…

-mira platique con una de las químicas que analizaron las supuestas cenizas – dijo – ella e conto que jamás se encontró el cuerpo de Lilian y que la habían dado por muerta porque un señor millonario había pagado para que fuera así – se puso a buscar entre las cosas – me enseño una copia del cheque y mira de quien es la firma – me entrego un pequeño cheque.

"Banco local de Seattle

Cantidad: 100.000 mil dólares.

Firmado por: Aro Hale"

-¿Por qué querría Aro que se diera por muerta Lilian? – pregunte.

-Tal vez porque ellos tenían a la niña y no querían que se las quiten – sonrió – investigue un poco en la casa Hale y encontré esto – me dio unos análisis clínicos de hace años – La señora Hale no puede tener hijos – dijo orgullosa.

-¿y Rosalie?

-eso también me confundió pero cuando hice mis primeras investigaciones busque el embarazo de la señora Hale – Tecleo unas palabras en el navegador de la computador – no hay nada.

-eso quiere decir que ella jamás estuvo embarazada – afirme.

-Exacto – dijo – los embarazos de todas las personas famosas aparecen en el navegador y se me hizo extraño que este no.

-¿y cómo es que tienen a Lilian? – cuestione.

-eso no lo sé – hizo una mueca. – pero lo que si se es que ellos pagaron por un acta falsa.

-¿acta falsa? – tome otra de las varias actas y esta decía.

"Nombre: Lilian Swan Dwyer.

Fecha de Nacimiento: 13 de Septiembre de 1995.

Padre: Charlie Swan Ocupación: Dueño de la compañía Swan.

Madre: Reneé Dwyer Ocupación: Diseñadora de Modas.

Hermano/a: Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer."

Agarre la otra y le leí también.

"Nombre: Rosalie Lilian Hale.

Fecha de Nacimiento: 13 de Septiembre de 1995.

Padre: Aro Hale.

Madre: Lilian Hale"

-Son diferentes – dije.

-exacto pero tiene sus coincidencias.

-pero Al eso no confirma que sean hermanas – dije.

-Lo sé y es por eso que mande a hacer un examen de ADN con unas muestras de cabellos que encontré de ellas.

-¿resultados? – pregunte.

-Positivo – contesto – Rosalie e Isabella son las gemelas Swan…

**Hola siento dejarlas así pero sentí que les debo actualizaciones asi que aquí tienen otra, esta alice es toda una detective :3 espero les haya gustado y me dejen un pequeño review.**

**Por cierto chicas hice el tráiler de este fanfic y ya lo subi a internet, disculpen si esta todo feo pero es el primero que hago :3 les dejo el link www . youtube whatch ?v=y_QwC3Z9nvo junten los espacios****  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: ¿Enamorada?

**Chicas nuevo cap. Y quiero aclara que este es el verdadero capitulo llamado ¿enamorada? El 13 no se llamaba igual si no que por error coloque ese título el 13 se llama "Hablando" sin más disfruten el cap.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

**RPOV.**

-¡Irina y Kate apúrense! – grite desde la sala.

Era sábado y tenía que llevar a las gemelas a la escuela porque su grupo se iba de campamento, el autobús salía a las 5 y eran 4:50 y la escuela estaba a 20 minutos así que me encontraba demasiado apurada.

-Ya estamos listas Bella – dijo Kate cuando llegaron ambas junto a mí.

-Vamos que y es tarde. – dije saliendo de la casa sin fijarme por mi camino hasta que me topé con un pecho bien formado.

-porque con prisa hermosa dama – dijo la voz de Emmett mientras sus enormes manos me tomaban de la cintura.

-aquí no Emmett – dije en voz baja.

-cierto – me soltó y se volteó hacía las niñas. – hola hermosas princesas están listas para su campamento.

-¡SI! – gritaron ambas.

-pues vayan al auto que ya las alcanzamos. – las niñas asintieron y salieron corriendo hacía el coche. –bien se fueron ahora – fue todo lo que dijo para luego tomarme de la cintura y plantarme un beso de esos que miras en las películas y te hacen suspirar de envidia, sus labios eran suaves y sabía a canela, su lengua pidió permiso y gustosa se lo concedí, estábamos tan concentrados en el beso que no nos dimos cuenta que dos pequeños pares de ojos azules nos observaban con sorpresa.

-¡BELLA Y EMMETT SON NOVIOS! –canturrearon dos voces con emoción.

Eso me hizo recordar en donde estaba, en casa de Bella y fingiendo ser ella mientras ella estaba en mi casa fingiendo ser yo.

Emmett y yo nos separamos rápidamente.

-¿Qué no estaban en el auto? – pregunto Emmett algo enfurruñado lo cual me causo gracia y comencé a reírme de su expresión.

-¿qué? – pregunte dejando de reír al ver que me veían como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-nada – dijo Irina - ¿Bella cuando tenga novio también intercambiaremos baba? – pregunto inocentemente.

-creo…

-hay pequeña cuando tengas novio intercambiaras más que baba – dijo Emmett riendo mientras las niñas lo miraban confundidas – ouch Ros… Bella – grito sobándose el hombro donde le había dado un pellizco.

Idiota – pensé – _pero es tu idiota – dijo mi conciencia._

-Iri pequeña – me agache a su altura – eso se lo tendrías que preguntar a tu padre – sonreí imaginando la cara de Demetri cuando su hija le pregunte sobre eso – ahora vamos que tenemos 5 minutos para llegar a tu escuela.

-de acuerdo – sonrió.

Los cuatro salimos de la casa y rápidamente nos subimos al Jeep de Emmett quien enseguida prendió el auto y salió a toda velocidad rumbo al Kínder de Forks y gracias a la velocidad en la que iba Emmett logramos llegar justo a tiempo aunque no me pasó desapercibido la mirada reprobatoria de la maestra de las gemelas, pero decidí ignorarla.

-se portan bien – les dije abrazándolas – nada de travesuras.

-Entendido general – dijeron las dos con un saludo militar.

-Adiós – las despedí junto a Emmett mientras subían a su autobús.

-Fin de semana libre ¿eh? – dijo Emmett moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

-Idiota – le di un golpe en su brazo y él solo rio abriéndome la puerta del auto.

Salimos del kínder a una velocidad más baja y en el camino sonó el celular de Bella.

-¿Hola? – pregunte.

-Rose tenemos que hablar urgentemente – dijo la voz de Alice.

-¿qué sucedió? –Emmett se puso serio de momento.

-Edward sabe todo – quede en shock ante las palabras de Alice.

-Las espero en la casa – dije seriamente – las niña no están y los Denali llegaran tarde así que dense prisa.

-En 20 minutos estamos allí – comentó – estamos cerca de Forks.

-¿estamos? – cuestione.

-Si – respondió – Edward, Bella, Roger y yo.

-¿Edward viene con ustedes?

-Quería venir y aparte hay otro asunto

-¿Cuál? – pase una mano por mi cabello.

-Clarisa se fue.

-¿se fue a dónde? – eso era alarmante.

-Te lo explicaremos todo cuando lleguemos – y con eso colgó.

-¿qué ocurre Rose?

-Algo demasiado serio – fue todo lo que dije.

-¿nos da tiempo para un rapidito? – Pregunto inocentemente – ouch Rosie no es necesaria tanta agresión – dijo sobándose su cabeza mientras conducía. - ¿entonces…?

-McCarthy… - murmure viendo hacía la ventana.

-de acuerdo eso es no – suspiro.

Sonreí ante eso amaba a mi Emmett insaciable.

_¿Amabas? ¿Mi? ¿Es que acaso estas enamorada Hale? _

Fruncí el ceño.

Dios yo pensé eso, era cierto que Emmett me gustaba y se lo había comentado a las chicas hace tiempo cuando les conté del beso que Emm me había robado en nuestra ida al cine, pero jamás había tomado en cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de él o mejor dicho jamás pensé enamorarme de él porque siendo sinceros yo sentía amor por Emmett, tal vez lo acababa de descubrir pero yo sé que ese sentimiento ha estado ahí desde el día que lo conocí. Emmett era una persona bromista, dulce, atenta y siempre se ha preocupado por mí y eso me lo demostró la vez que estuvimos juntos.

-Rose llegamos – me susurro en la oreja para luego depositar un pequeño beso en mi mejilla -¿qué tanto piensas?

-en lo que las chicas tengan que decirme – mentí aún no estaba lista para decirle lo que había descubierto.

-estará todo bien – dijo, se bajó del auto y dio la vuelta para abrirme la puerta de mi lado.

_Esto es grave_.

Y era cierto yo me casaba en unos pocos meses y estos nuevos sentimientos me iban a hacer infeliz si ese matrimonio se llevaba a cabo y ni siquiera podía cancelarlo porque sé que mi padre sería capaz de atarme a una silla y casarme el mismo.

-¿estás segura que estas bien? – Estaba preocupando a Emmett con mi actitud así que le sonreí y asentí.

-Veamos una película – me encamine a la sala de estar y me dispuse a buscar una película buena.

-Preparare palomitas – dijo Emmett.

Luego de un rato viendo la película y con Emmett a mi lado engulléndose las palomitas como si fuera su última comida de día, el timbre sonó avisándonos que los chicos ya estaban aquí.

-Voy – grite mientras me paraba del sofá y asentaba la peluca, que me había quitado cuando llegamos, en la mesa.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con 3 rostros sonrientes y uno con el ceño fruncido.

-¡ROSE! – gritaron Bella, quien venía sin peluca también, y Alice abalanzándose encima de mí.

-Bells debes dejar de juntarte con la duende – comente cuando ambas me soltaron.

-lo siento su alegría se contagia – sonrió.

-Hey Roger – lo abrace.

-Hola Rose – me correspondió el abrazo.

-Edward – murmure con un asentimiento de cabeza que me correspondió con un:

-Rosalie.

Los chicos entraron sin necesidad de que les dijera excepto Edward a quien Bella tuvo que jalarlo del brazo.

-¡OSOTE! – volvieron a gritar cuando entramos a la sala y se lanzaron encima de Emmett.

-¡ENANAS! – grito él.

Roger y yo reímos acostumbrados a la actitud de Emmett mientras Edward observaba la casa con admiración.

-¿y bien? – Interrumpí su momento – aclárenme lo que paso.

-Bella – murmuro Alice y ella solo suspiro – ella te lo explicara yo iré a ver a mi Jazz.

-¿a tu qué? – pregunto Edward a su hermana.

-a su Jazz ósea su novio genio – Alice miro con odio a Emm al parecer Edward no sabía de Jasper - ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Edward Cullen – se presentó estrechando su mano contra la de Emmett – soy hermano de Alice. – Mire a Bella para que me explicara porque la tranquilidad de Edward pero esta estaba viendo todos sus movimientos con admiración lo cual me hizo sonreír más tarde hablaría con ella.

-¿tienes novio? – pregunto Edward viendo seriamente a Alice.

-esto… veraz… yo…- quería reírme nunca había visto a Alice nerviosa y sonrojada.

-olvídalo Edward luego hablas con ella – dijo Bella.

-tenemos una conversación pendiente – le dijo Edward a Alice.

-¿y bien? – cuestione con una ceja alzada.

-aquí vamos – comenzó Bella.

Luego de explicarme detalladamente el cómo Edward había descubierto a Bella y como después ambos habían hablado del tema, los chicos se quedaron en la sala mientras esperaban a Jazz y las chicas y yo subimos a la habitación de Bella porque les tenía que contar lo que había descubierto.

-¿Qué turno tuvo Tanya? – pregunto Bella cuando ingresamos al cuarto.

-está cubriendo a una de las enfermeras que está de vacaciones así que no tiene turnos fijos – respondí.

-¿y que querías contarnos? – pregunto Alice curiosa mientras habría una bolsa de malvaviscos que había robado de la cocina.

-Verán lo que pasa es que – me calle al sentir mi estómago revolverse y por instinto me lleve una mano al estómago.

-¿estás bien? – Bella estaba ya junto a mí y me veía preocupada.

-Si es solo que – no termine de hablar porque salí corriendo al baño de la habitación a vomitar todo lo que había comido esta tarde.

Cuando acabe limpie el desastre y me lave los dientes y la boca y salí, al entrar al cuarto ambas me veían con preocupación.

-¿qué te puso mal? – cuestiono Alice.

-No lo sé – respondí – es la primera vez que me sucede – mentira era como la milésima vez que me sucedía en estas últimas semanas.

-¿segura? – Bella me veía con una ceja alzada.

-por supuesto.

-de acuerdo – dijo Alice – a lo mejor es tu regla lo que te pone así – cometo como si nada dejando helada.

Regla, regla, regla…

Esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la tuve?

Hice mentalmente mis cálculos sin levantar sospechas, debía haberme llegado hace una semana pero era irregular así que no estaba segura.

-Si a lo mejor es eso – comente…

**ESPERO LES GUSTE Y NO SE LES OLVIDE DEJARME UN REVIEW**

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO…**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: ¿Enamorada? Parte 2.

**Hola! Aquí les traigo la segunda parte del capítulo anterior espero les guste y sin más disfrútenlo:***

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer a excepción de algunos que son de mi pertenencia y como ya saben la historia es mía.**

**RPOV.**

-Si a lo mejor es eso – comente nerviosa.

-Rosalie – murmuro Bella – no eres buena mentirosa.

-¿de que estas hablando Bella? – dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

-de que ninguna de las dos sabe mentir sabemos fingir ser la otra y aun no sé cómo lo hacemos – comentó y Alice sonrió como si supiera algo – pero cuando miento tartamudeo.

-Cierto –dijo Alice.

-y cuando tu mientes pones la misma cara que tienes ahora – me señalo.

-Yo no pongo ninguna cara –dije frustrada de que se diera cuenta.

-y ahí está la cara – dijeron Alice y Bella con una sonrisa.

-¡Hay ya! – grite.

-¿qué nos ocultas Rose? – pregunto Bella. – puedes confiar en nosotras y lo sabes.

-de acuerdo – suspire – estoy enamorada de Emmett – solté abruptamente.

-¿Qué tu qué? – ambas me veían con la boca abierta.

-hay no pongan esas caras – me queje – y menos tu Bella porque a lenguas se nota que te gusta Edward.

-¿te gusta mi hermano? – pregunto Alice a una Bella sonrojada.

-cla…aaa…ro… que…eee…no…- tartamudeo quedando aún más roja.

-y ahí está el tartamudeo – sonreímos Alice y yo.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo – suspiro- si me gusta Edward – dijo demasiado bajo que casi no la escuchamos.

Alice se puso a brincar cantando "a bella le gusta mi hermano" que nosotras silenciamos.

-sh… - dije con una mano en su boca – recuerda que él está abajo.

Alice asintió.

-Pero no me quieras cambiar el tema – maldita sea pensé que se le había olvidado – no puedes enamorarte de Emmett.

-¿Por qué no?

-recuerdas las reglas de este juego – me recordó – la principal era que no nos podíamos enamorar de las personas que estén relacionadas con la que fingimos ser.

-y te casas en unos meses – a completo Alice.

-chicas es enserio esto que siento – quería llorar – jamás lo había sentido y ahora que lo hago no quisiera perderlo – me senté en la cama y Alice se sentó junto a mí y me abrazo – Bella entiéndeme yo amo a Emmett.

-¿desde cuándo lo sabes? – me cuestiono Bella.

-lo descubrí hace unas horas- le sonreí.

Bella me correspondió la sonrisa.

-te apoyaremos – me abrazo y me quito una lagrima ni siquiera sabía que estaba llorando al parecer estoy muy sensible últimamente – solo recuerda que nos trajo aquí.

Asentí.

Tenía que decirles lo demás.

-eso no es todo – comente – no es la primera vez que vomito.

-¿Cuándo te comenzaron? – pregunto Alice preocupada.

-Desde hace 2 semana – y haciendo de nuevo cálculos mis vómitos habían comenzado 2 días después de lo que paso entre Emmett y yo.

-eso no es normal – dijo Bella - ¿alguna otra cosa que te esté pasando?

-últimamente estoy comiendo mucho y algunas veces estoy cansada – les dije.

La cara de Bella se tornó tensa.

-Rosalie respóndeme la verdad – la mire confundida - ¿has tenido tu regla? – la cara de Alice brillo con comprensión para luego pasar a una de emoción y preocupación.

Me quede muda ante la pregunta.

-No – susurre demasiado bajo – tengo un retraso de una semana.

-Dios – murmuro Alice - ¿tú piensas que…? –Alice fijo su vista en mí.

-no estoy segura Al – comento Bella – aunque eso sería imposible a menos que…

-será posible – ahora ambas me veían muy fijamente y eso me ponía nerviosa.

-quisieran dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí – dije ya irritada de sus cambios de frases y miradas.

-¿Rosalie has tenido… ya sabes? – pregunto Alice.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-porque creemos que podrías estar embarazada – dijo Bella – pero sería imposible tú y Emmett no han hecho nada ¿verdad?

¿Embarazada? ¿Yo? Eso sería imposible Emmett y yo nos habíamos cuidado no podía estar embarazada. Al pareces mi mirada les respondió porque ambas me veían con la boca abierta.

-oh dios mío – murmuro Alice.

-pero nos cuidamos – comente.

-iré a la farmacia – dijo Bella dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿para qué? – pregunte.

-tenemos que estar seguras de que eso – señalo mi panza- no sea lo que estamos pensando.

Bella salió por la puerta dejándonos a Alice y a mí.

-un bebe – susurre.

-o bebes – murmuro Alice muy bajo.

-¿decías?

-nada – respondió rápidamente.

**BPOV.**

Salí por la puerta sin fijarme que frete a mí había un pecho fuerte con el que choque y casi me caigo de no ser por los fuertes brazos que me sujetaron, no tenía que ser adivina para saber quién era porque las descargas eléctricas que sentí fueron más que suficiente para revelarme la identidad de aquella persona.

-lo siento – susurre.

-¿estás bien? – pregunto con preocupación.

-Sí – respondí y enseguida me puse tensa, si él estaba aquí a lo mejor escucho la conversación con las chicas y eso quiere decir que pudo haber escuchado cuando confesaba que me gustaba - ¿qué haces aquí?

-yo…o vine a… hablar con Alice – contesto con nerviosismo.

-¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí? – pregunte jugando con mis dedos.

-no – respondió rápidamente - ¿ibas a algún lado?

-solo a la farmacia.

-te acompaño – se ofreció – si no es molestia.

-para nada vamos – lo jale y ambos bajamos las escaleras para luego salir de la casa rumbo a la farmacia de Forks.

**RPOV.**

Estaba nerviosa Bella ya me había traído la prueba y solo estábamos esperando los resultados, Alice y Bella daban vueltas por todo el cuarto tratando de controlar sus nervios pero siendo sinceras ninguna controlaba sus nervios.

-ya es tiempo – dijo Alice.

Tome la prueba.

-estamos contigo pase lo que pase – comento Bella.

Mire la prueba y al ver el resultado las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas pero no lágrimas de tristeza si no unas de emoción y felicidad, involuntariamente me lleve las manos al estómago sintiéndome por primera vez completa, había una pequeña personita creciendo dentro de mí y eso me alegraba la vida.

-Es positivo – les susurre con una sonrisa.

Alice brinco de felicidad y ella junto con Bella me abrazaron soltando lagrimas conmigo.

-seré tía – dijo Alice demasiado feliz.

-Felicidades – Bella me abrazo – solo que ahora tenemos varios problemas.

-¿Cuáles? – preguntó Alice.

-el primero tienes que decírselo a Emmett – dijo Bella viéndome seriamente – el segundo tú te casas en 3 meses y el tercero todos pensaran que soy yo la embarazada.

Eso no lo había pensado, todo el mundo pensarían que Bella es la embarazada y peor aún cómo reaccionarían los Denali.

-y eso que aún no resolvemos el de Clarisa – comento Alice.

-es cierto me dijeron que Clarisa se fue – dije recordando lo que Alice me había dicho en su llamada.

-es extraño – dijo Bella – pero siendo sinceras Clarisa se comenzó a comportar de una manera extraña desde aquella vez que vino a visitarte – siguió diciendo Bella – hasta Roger noto su cambio.

-¿extraña de qué manera? – pregunte a mi igual me había resultado rara la manera en la que se había ido esa vez que vino a Forks.

-no sabría explicarlo – me respondió Bella – a veces se me quedaba viendo muy fijamente como si estuviera buscando algo en mi – se sentó en la cama y suspiro – en una ocasión le pregunte por qué no había fotos de tu mamá embarazada y se puso muy nerviosa y dijo que a tu madre no le gustaban las fotos lo cual se me hizo extraño porque tu mamá tiene millones de fotos de ella.

-ahora que lo mencionas mi madre jamás me ha querido hablar de su embarazo – comente y era verdad cada vez que le preguntaba ella me evadía la pregunta y cambiaba de tema – lo más extraño es que tampoco tiene fotos mías de cuando era una recién nacida – recordé que todas mis fotos comenzaban cuando tenía poco más de3 meses.

-¿a qué te refieres? – preguntaron Alice y Bella a la vez.

-a que mis fotos son a partir de los 4 meses – respondí.

-regresando a Clarisa- dijo Bella – ella hace una semana que se fue y no dijo a donde solo le dijo a Roger que iba a hacer algo importante.

-¿y mis padres que hicieron? – pregunte.

-Nada, cuando les pregunte solo me respondieron "no te preocupes estará bien" - respondió Bella.

-es extraño ella te hubiera dicho – comente más para mí que para ellas.

- pero no hay que preocuparnos – dijo Alice – enfócate en cómo decirle a Emmett que estas embarazada.

-cierto – susurre – se lo diré ahora – salí del cuarto con ellas detrás de mí, bajamos a la sala en donde los chicos conversaban animadamente al parecer se llevaban bien.

-¿Emmett podemos hablar? – pregunte.

-claro – respondió este demasiado feliz.

-Edward y Jazz vengan con nosotras – dijo Alice.

Los cuatro desaparecieron por la cocina y centre mi atención en Emmett.

Vamos se valiente y dile.

-¿qué es lo que querías decirme? – pregunto señalando el lugar junto a él, me senté y él me abrazo.

-Emm – comencé – aquella vez que tú sabes estuvimos juntos te protegiste ¿verdad?

-¿por qué lo preguntas? – pregunto nervioso.

-contéstame – le pedí.

-Veraz Rosie nosotros si nos cuidamos –solté el aire que tenía a lo mejor la prueba estaba mal – peroserompióelcondón – dijo demasiado rápido.

-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunte confusa.

-queserompióelcondón

-Emmett no hablo ese idioma – lo mire con una ceja alzada.

-se rompió el condón – susurro.

Eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría entonces era verdad estaba embarazada, tenía dentro de mí un pedacito de Emmett y otro de mí, la misma felicidad que sentí cuando vi el resultado de la prueba era la misma que estaba sintiendo ahora.

-¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto preocupado.

Y de nuevo las hormonas estaban jugando conmigo.

-estoy embarazada – susurre.

Eso lo dejo en shock su silencio era un infierno quería o más bien necesitaba saber que pensaba de lo que estaba pasando y al ver que seguía mudo miles de escenarios pasaron por mi mente pero todo eso se fue al caño cuando de los ojos de Emmett empezaron a caer lágrimas, iba a decir algo pero él no me lo permitió porque tenía sus labios sobre los míos.

-es la mejor noticia que me han dado – dijo cuándo nos separamos por falta de oxígeno –no sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que llevas un hijo mío en tu vientre.

-¿no estas molesto conmigo? – pregunte.

-claro que no mi amor – esas palabras me hicieron sonreír como boba él nunca me había dicho así y que lo haga era lo más hermoso que me podía pasar.

-Emm recuerda que me trajo aquí – dije rompiendo nuestra burbuja.

-se lo que te trajo aquí – comento – pero no pienso dejar que el amor de mi vida se vaya junto con nuestro bebe.

-¿a qué te refieres? – sabía a lo que se refería y eso me hacía feliz al saber que me correspondía mis sentimientos, pero escucharlo era aún más hermoso todavía.

-a que te amo mi Rosie hermosa, no se desde cuándo pero lo que si se es que estoy muy enamorado de ti y no pienso permitir que te alejes de mí y menos ahora que llevas un hijo de los dos – después de eso me dio otro beso – no sé lo que haremos pero te prometo que no me alejare de ti.

-Mi osito yo también te amo y no quiero ni pienso alejarme de ti – lo abrace – siempre quise saber lo que era el amor y ahora que lo sé no quiero dejarlo ir …


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Descubriendo sentimientos y un ¿embarazo?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen ellos –por desgracia – son de SM. Pero la historia es mía.**

**Disfrútenla y nos vemos abajo… **

**EPOV.**

Tenía ya un rato desde que las chicas subieron al cuarto de Bella, sinceramente esa chica era muy sencillo lo que la hacía especial, la casa era la típica de una familia de clase media que desprendía ese olor hogareño que hace que a todos les guste estar ahí, incluyéndome.

Ellas me habían dejado con Emmett, un joven demasiado musculoso y amigable, me causaba gracia cada chiste que soltaba y a leguas se notaba que se sentía atraído por Rose y no me había pasado desapercibido las miradas que se mandaban mientras platicábamos el asunto que nos trajo aquí.

-Edward – dijo Emmett con voz seria - ¿qué intenciones tienes con Bells?

-¿de qué hablas? – pregunte confundido.

-por favor no trates de hacerte el listo conmigo – me apunto amenazadoramente – he visto la manera en la que la miras, es como si no hubiera nadie más y no creas que no he visto como ella te mira con esa mirada de adoración que ni ella misma sabe que tiene.

-estás viendo cosas – comente.

¿Enserio hacía todo eso que decía Emmett? Siendo sincero Bella me parecía una mujer muy hermosa, me encantaba su forma de ser y amaba sentir ese aroma de fresias que desprendía pero jamás me había puesto a pensar que la miraba de otra manera.

¿Acaso ella me gusta? Imposible como puede gustarme una persona a quien apenas llevo una semana conociéndola y no disfrazada de Rose sino siendo Bella, esa preciosa chica de cabello castaño y con ojos de un bello chocolate que te hacen querer perderte en ellos.

-y ahí está la misma mirada de idiota enamorado que pone mi hermano cuando dicen Alice – Dijo Emmett riendo escandalosamente.

-¿tu hermano es el novio de Alice? – eso no me lo esperaba.

-Claro – sonrió – Jasper esta loquito por los huesos del duende y puedo asegurarte que esos dos terminaran casados –rio al ver mi cara ante esa posibilidad - pero regresando a ti y a Bella ¿te gusta?

Sí que es directo

-No lo sé – contesté.

-te ayudare a descubrirlo de una manera sencilla – se cruzó de brazos –Descríbeme a Bella.

Eso me confundió pero hice lo que me pidió.

-Ella es una mujer muy hermosa, sus ojos son los más hermosos que he visto y te invitan a perderte en ellos, su cabello se ve suave y sedoso, posee una mirada tan expresiva y tan… tan cautivadora que te atrae y no hablar de su forma de ser tan sencilla, encantadora, cariñosa, amorosa que siempre tiene es simplemente perfecta y no olvides ese hermosos sonrojo que siempre tiene y que la hace parecer tan inocente pero tan dulce a la vez– Suspire cuando termine.

- EL RESULTADO ES… UN EDWARD ENAMORADO HASTA EL TUETANO!– Grito Emmett - ¡DING DING TENEMOS UN GANADOR!

-shhh – lo silencie.

¿Enamorado? ¿Yo? ¿De una chica a quien apenas conozco desde hace una semana? Eso debe ser una locura pero ¿será cierto?

-subiré a ver a las chicas – dije dejando a un Emmett haciendo su bailecito mientras cantaba "te lo dije"

Cuando estaba por tocar la puerta escuche una pregunta que me hizo quedar en shock.

-¿te gusta mi hermano Bella? – pregunto la voz de Alice claramente sorprendida.

-yo…ooo…oo – tartamudeaba Bella –si me gusta y mucho – contesto luego de unos segundos y conociéndola de seguro ahora portaba ese lindo sonrojo que la hacía tan inocente.

Por alguna razón el saber eso me hizo sonreír, al parecer los dos estábamos locos, su confesión hizo que mi corazón latiera desenfrenadamente.

Escuche a Alice ponerse a cantar un "A Bella le gusta mi hermano" que fue silenciado con un shhh…. Y un "recuerda que él esta abajo" dicho por Rosalie.

Estoy completamente seguro que después de eso me perdí en mis pensamientos hacía Bella porque cuando salí de mi mundo fui consciente de las palabras de Bella.

-iré a la farmacia – dijo Bella.

-¿para qué? –pregunto Rose con curiosidad.

-tenemos que estar seguras de que eso no sea lo que estemos pensando - ¿eso? ¿Qué era "eso" de lo que necesitaban estar seguras? ¿y porque Bella necesitaba ir a la farmacia?

Tenía demasiadas dudas pero estas desaparecieron cuando sentí que un cuerpo choco contra el mío y que si no la hubiera sostenido se hubiera caído.

-Lo siento – susurro esa voz tan familiar.

Mierda. No me había movido de la puerta y ella podría sospechar.

-¿estás bien? – pregunte preocupado de que la hubiera lastimado.

-Sí – respondió y luego la sentí ponerse tensa -¿qué haces aquí? –se soltó de mi agarre.

-Yoo…o Vine a… hablar con Alice – conteste nervioso.

-¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí? – preguntó jugando con sus dedos. Ella quería saber si había escuchado su revelación.

-No – mentí no quería decirle lo que había descubierto… aun - ¿ibas a algún lado?

-solo a la farmacia –

-te acompaño – me ofrecí – si no es molestia.

-para nada vamos – me jalo y ambos nos dirigimos a la farmacia.

Fuimos caminando hacía la farmacia, ya que según Bella hacía tiempo que no caminaba.

-¿Qué es lo que venimos a comprar? – pregunte cuando entramos al lugar.

Ella se quedó muda.

-¿Bella? – espere con una ceja alzada a que hablara e insistí cuando no contesto –puedes confiar en mí.

Suspiro.

-De acuerdo – me miro – existe una posibilidad de que Rose este embarazada.

Eso si no me lo esperaba.

-¿me estás diciendo que estamos aquí para comprarle una prueba de embarazo a mi supuesta prometida?

Ella no contesto y solo se limitó a asentir.

Tenía curiosidad por saber quién sería el padre, pero eso era algo que no era de mi incumbencia así que no preguntar.

-¿quién es el padre? – y mi vena curiosa y chismosa gano.

-¿no estas molesto? – pregunto.

-¿Debería?

-estamos hablando de tu prometida Edward, se suponía que tenías que estar furioso de que cuando te cases tendrás que cuidar a un hijo que ni siquiera es tuyo – respondió todo eso sin respirar.

-estaría furioso – comente – si estuviera enamorado de mi prometida y como no lo estoy – me encogí de hombros.

-eres raro – se rio – pero tienes razón, ustedes son solo dos adolescentes que están siendo prácticamente obligados a casarse.

-Gracias – me sonrió – ahora compremos esa prueba y salgamos de las dudas.

Ella asintió y ambos nos dirigimos hacía la joven rubia que trataba de llamar mi atención ajustando demasiado su blusa para poder resaltar sus pechos operados.

-¿En qué les puedo ayudar? – dijo la operada viéndome fijamente.

Voltee mi mirada hacía Bella quien veía con ojos asesinos a la rubia. ¿Acaso estaría celosa?

-quisiera la prueba de embarazo más segura – respondió Bella.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de la impresión y pasó su vista entre nosotros.

-De acuerdo – tomó unos de los anaqueles y se los dio a Bella de mala gana – son 24 dólares.

Bella le extendió el dinero y tomó la prueba y luego los dos salimos de la farmacia.

-Está demasiado urgida para coquetear con cualquiera que entre ahí –comentó y lo mire confundido – cuando acompaño a Emm o a Jazz a comprar algo ahí, ella siempre trata de acostarse con ellos.

-no lo dudo – ella sonrió y caminamos de regreso a su casa.

-Emmett – dijo.

Alce una ceja en su dirección.

-Emmett es el padre.

Mis ojos se abrieron ante eso.

-¿enserio?

-Sí y créeme yo igual me sorprendí – comento.

Cuando llegamos ella subió corriendo las escaleras, claro no sin antes advertirme de que no le dijera nada a Emmett.

-¿prisa? –preguntó Roger desde el sofá con una copa de helado.

-al parecer – me senté a su lado. -¿lograste hablar con ella?

-sigue sin contestar el celular – murmuró.

-¿crees que oculta algo?

-estoy seguro – dijo toando otra cucharada de su helado – ella no hubiese desaparecido de la nada, es mi madre y tengo el presentimiento de que fue a hacer algo relacionado con esta familia.

-¿qué te hace pensar eso? –pregunte.

-No soy estúpido sabes – respondió – sé que Rose no es hija de los Hale, lo descubrí hace unos años cuando mi madre me puso a limpiar su cuarto, jamás había entrado a la habitación de mi madre porque siempre estaba cerrada y cuando lo hice encontré el acta de nacimiento de Rose junto con muchos papeles – dijo con voz seria – eran puras copias de un trámite de falsificación de papeles y fue cuando comencé a sospechar.

-¿Cómo terminaste de descubrirlo? – cuestione.

-cuando Bella apareció – respondió de inmediato – supe al instante de que el parecido entre ambas no era normal e hice pruebas con los cabellos de los Hale, de Rose y de Bella – sonrió orgulloso de su trabajo – así lo descubrí y supe que ustedes lo sabían cuando vi a Alice recibiendo los resultados de las mismas pruebas.

-eso es impresionante – comente.

-Gracias – sonrió – debo volver a tratar de comunicarme con ella adiós – se despidió.

Lo acompañe a la puerta y justo cuando nosotros abríamos un rubio estaba a punto de tocar el timbre.

-Hey Jasper –saludo Roger.

Así que tenía a mi cuñado frente a mí.

-hola Roger – saludo el rubio.

-iba de salida así que adiós – se despidió Roger – nos vemos después Edward.

Al oír mi nombre Jasper cambio de colores.

-¿tú eres Edward? – preguntó algo pálido.

-un gusto conocerte cuñado – sonreí

Luego de asegurarle 10 mil veces que no iba a asesinarlo si prometía cuidar a mi hermanita, ambos junto con Emmett la estábamos pasando bien platicando sobre las chicas hasta que vimos que ellas bajaban y adivine que había llegado el momento de decirle a Emmett que iba a ser papá…

**Hola hermosas espero les guste el cap y lamento mucho tardar en actualizar pero casi no tuve tiempo y la semana pasada estuve en parciales y parte de esta también tendré pero tratare de sacar tiempo para que el viernes pueda volver a actualizar.**

**No se olviden de dejarme un pequeño review diciéndome que les pareció el cap**

**Gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer mi historia y de dejarme un review o ponerme de favs o follows selo agradezco mucho :***


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Tengamos una cita.

**Nuevo Cap.…. Disfrútenlo.**

**Los únicos personajes que me perteneces son Roger, Clarisa, la señora Lilian Hale y los señores Patricia y André McCarthy y la historia es mia :***

**BPOV.**

-Edward y Jazz acompáñenos – dijo Alice para Emm y Rose puedan platicar en privado.

Los chicos nos siguieron hasta la cocina en donde Edward, Jazz y yo nos sentamos en la mesa mientras Alice daba vueltas como león enjaulado.

-¿qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto Jasper de varios minutos.

-¿suceder? ¿Por qué dices que sucede algo? ¿Quién te dijo? – soltó Alice pregunta tras pregunta dejando a Jazz aún más confundido.

-Alice guardar secretos no es tu fuerte – confeso Edward haciéndonos a mí y a Jasper soltar unas risitas.

-pero si se lo decimos…

-es justo Ali – la interrumpí – tiene que ver con su hermano.

-pero – miro a Edward.

-él ya lo sabe – murmure.

-Isabella – me reprendió.

-lo siento – dije.

-No la regañes Alice – le dijo Edward – fue mi culpa yo le insistí.

Alice me lanzó una mirada picara haciendo que me sonrojara.

-de acuerdo – concluyó.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos cuantos segundos mientras buscaba la manera de explicarle a Jazz la situación.

-¿Pueden decirme de que demonios están hablando? – pregunto Jasper.

-pues lo que pasa –comenzó Alice – que Rosalie se comió o más bien se tragó la torta antes del receso.

Jasper se quedó en Shock.

-estas diciendo que…

-¡MI ROSIE ESTA EMBARAZADA! – Entro Emmett interrumpiendo a Jasper con su grito - ¡SERE EL PAPI MAS SEXI DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS! – volvió a gritar mientras flexionaba sus músculos y los besaba.

Detrás de él entro una Rosalie con una enorme sonrisa.

-lo tomo bien – susurro.

-te lo dijimos – corrió Alice a abrazarla – ¿me permitirás consentir a mi sobrinita o sobrinito? – dijo haciendo su característico puchero.

Todos reímos por eso y Jasper se acercó a calmar a su hiperactiva novia.

-no quisiera arruinar su felicidad – todos volteamos hacía Edward – pero todos pensaran que tú – me señalo – estas embarazada.

-es cierto – dijo Jasper - no creó que a Demetri le agrade saber eso.

-y tampoco a André –comente – tu padre estará furioso con eso Emm.

-Mi padre me castrara – Emmett abrió mucho los ojos ante sus palabras.

-tal vez –concordó Jasper.

-No me imagino la reacción que tu tía pueda tener de esto – comentó Rose. – lo siento.

-¿por qué te disculpas? – pregunte confundida.

-si no nos hubiéramos conocido nada de esto hubiera pasado – murmuro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Rose – la abrace – conocerte fue lo mejor que me ha sucedido en 18 años – ella se abrazó más a mí – no tienes por qué disculparte y deja ya esas lágrimas.

-Lo sé es solo que estoy muy sentimental – se sorbió un poco su nariz.

-no te preocupes – le sonreí – tus hormonas comienzan a trabajar.

-cambiando de tema – dijo Alice - ¿se pudo comunicar Roger con Clarisa? – le preguntó a su hermano.

-No le contesta las llamadas – respondió este – dice que sospecha que su madre se haya ido para hacer algo que involucre a esta familia.

El brillo de comprensión paso por los ojos de Alice.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi familia? – Alice y Edward se intercambiaron miradas que no pasaron desapercibidas para ninguno de nosotros.

-Bella eso es algo que Rosalie y tú sabrán muy pronto – dijo Alice –aun no es tiempo y menos con Clarisa fuera de nuestro campo de visión.

-Esto es confuso – dijo Rose.

-Lo sabemos pero hay que esperar – comentó Edward – primero nos aseguramos que tu embarazo este seguro.

-de acuerdo – dijo Rose.

-Tenemos que irnos nuestros padres piensan que fuimos a ver las flores – Alice se paró de donde estaba sentada y abrazo a Rose en forma de despedida.

Me acerque a los chicos y me despedí de ellos, cuando pase con Emmett este me dijo algo que yo no esperaba escuchar.

-cuando Cullen se decida– susurro en mi oído – no permitas que te bese en la primera cita.

-¿de qué hablas Emmett? – dije algo aturdida por lo que me había dicho.

-ya lo sabrás – me dio un abrazo y regreso junto a Rose.

Cuando salimos de la casa Roger ya estaba en la puerta esperándonos así que rápidamente salimos de ahí, en todo el camino Alice le contaba a Roger la nueva noticia la cual tomo muy bien diciendo que ya era hora que Rose encontrara algo que la hiciera feliz y que estaba seguro que Emmett era ese hombre que tanto estuvo esperando, Edward estaba viendo la ventana con la mirada perdida como si estuviera en una batalla con su mente y ¿yo? Yo aún tenías las palabras de Emm retumbando en mi cabeza.

_No permitas que te bese en la primera cita…._

¿Qué había querido decirme con eso? Es que acaso Emmett sabía algo que yo no o será posible que…

No Bella sácate esos, es imposible que Edward Cullen se fije en ti.

_-Qué autoestima Swan –dijo mi consciencia._

-¿Bella? – La voz de Edward me trajo de nuevo a la realidad – ya llegamos – susurro con una sonrisa.

-lo siento – dije sonrojada.

-no te preocupes es normal que la gente se pierda en sus pensamiento – comento extendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a bajar de la camioneta.

-gracias – le sonreí. –Debo entrar – estaba dándome la vuelta cuando su mano tomo mi muñeca.

-espera – lo mire a los ojos y vi en ellos su inseguridad.

-¿qué sucede? – pregunte.

-Yo quería… no sé si tu… tal vez… -se veía tan tierno cuando tartamudeaba. - ¿por qué no tenemos una cita?

-¿una cita? – _No permitas que te bese en la primera cita… _ las palabras de Emmett volvieron a sonar en mi cabeza.

-sí una cita – dijo más seguro – me interesas Bella y quisiera salir contigo algún día ¿tu quisieras?

Contesta Bella.

-Claro – conteste rápidamente cuando vi que por sus ojos pasaba la desilusión la cual desapareció cuando respondí.

-perfecto entonces será una cita – sonrió – te mandare toda la información mañana. – lo siguiente que paso me dejo pegada al suelo.

Edward había inclinado su cara para dejarla más cerca de la mía ocasionando que nuestros labios se rozaran, podía sentir su aliento a menta que me volvía loca.

-Hasta mañana – susurro para después depositar un pequeño beso en mis labios y luego irse hacía su auto en donde una sonriente Alice nos veía.

Las manos de Roger me regresaron a la realidad.

-Así que una cita ¿eh? – dijo burlándose mientras entramos a la casa.

-Calla – murmure.

-me alegro que hayas encontrado a la persona que roba tus suspiros – comentó.

-¿de qué hablas? – pregunte.

-Bella no soy tonto sabes – respondió – he visto como Edward te ve, con esa mirada de amor infinito y orgullo y tun lo vez a él de igual forma es muy obvia la cuestión – dijo –ustedes dos se aman y su amor es muy fuerte.

-¿pero Edward..¡

-te adora – me interrumpió – está muy enamorado de ti – aseguró – solo que no sabe cómo explicarle al amor de su vida, a quien conoce originalmente desde hace una semana, que esta perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera demasiado rápido, Edward me quería eso era lo que Emmett me trataba de decir, era por eso la cita, él quiere saber si yo lo quiero.

-¿y su boda? – no todo era color rosa.

-algo se les ocurrirá cuando eso llegue – se acercó y tomo mi cara en sus manos – permítete ser feliz.

-Gracias – lo abrace.

-de nada – me sonrió – ahora vete a la cama porque recuerda que mañana tienes a una duende que soportar.

Demonios…

**Tal y como lo prometi, espero les haya gustado y actualizo hasta el miércoles o jueves depende de como este en tareas.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows.**

**No se les olvide dejarme un pequeño review diciéndome que les parecio el cap :***


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Revelaciones.

**¡CAPITULO NUEVO LLENO DE MUCHAS SORPRESAS! Lo prometido es deuda disfrútenlo muchisisisisisisisisisimo porque una de las gemelas descubrirá muchas cosas.**

**BPOV.**

Los rayos del sol iluminaban mi rostro así que con pesadez abrí los ojos, por supuesto no esperaba encontrarme con un duende de ojos azules, sonrisa gigante y el cabello apuntando hacía todas las direcciones.

-¡BELLA POR FIN DESPIERTAS DORMILONA! – grito.

-Alice shh– la reprendí - ¿quieres explicarme qué demonios haces aquí a las… – voltee m hacía el reloj – 6 de la mañana?

-lo siento – me dio una mirada de disculpa – y estoy aquí porque hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿para qué? – pregunté.

-para tu cita con Edward tontita – hice una mueca pues de ante mano sabía sus planes de Belleza – no hagas esa cara que son ordenes de Edward dejarte hermosa para las 7.

-¿y adivino que no te opusiste? – la mire con una ceja alzada.

-y perderme la diversión – me miro con una sonrisa.

Me cambie mi pijama por un simple short de mezclilla, una blusa de tirante color verde y unas zapatillas, odiaba usarlas pero Rosalie no tenía converse, luego de cambiarme bajamos a desayunar y lo hicimos entre risas. Una vez desayunadas Alice insistió en que nos fuéramos al centro comercial de una vez pero me negué rotundamente por favor eran las 7:30 no pisaría mi tortura tan temprano, así que le pedí que me acompañara a la biblioteca.

Amo leer pero siendo sincera casi nunca entraba ahí y si lo hacía Clarisa me acompañaba y no se despegaba de mí por lo que tomaba un libro rápido y salía. No era tonta había notado que en la biblioteca había una parte que siempre me llamaba la atención pero Nana jamás me dejo ir a esa parte.

-¿qué haremos aquí Bella? – pregunto Alice en la puerta.

-Leeremos un poco –respondí y Alice hizo una mueca –tranquila hay una laptop en donde puedas comprar en línea.

Alice se puso a dar brinquitos ante mis palabras.

-¿y lo señores Hale?

-Salieron cuando entraba – Alice me respondió.

-entonces tenemos dos horas de lectura y luego vamos al centro comercial – le comente y ella asintió ausentemente - ¿te ocurre algo?

-tengo un mal presentimiento - me comento seria – pero creo que son cosas mías – se encogió de hombros para luego arrastrarme hacía la biblioteca.

Entramos a la biblioteca y Alice corrió a la computadora que se encontraba en el primer escritorio.

-Estaré en la parte de arriba – Alice asintió mientras ingresaba su cuenta de EBay.

Subí las pequeñas escaleras y me perdí entre las estanterías, me dispuse a buscar aquel ejemplar de Orgullo y Prejuicio que había visto la otra vez aquí arriba pero no pude agarrarlo porque Clarisa me pidió que me bajara.

-Bella – me llamo Alice.

-¿qué pasa Al? – me asome por el barandal y observe a Alice

-¿tienes el número de la tarjeta de Rose?

-creo que sí – recordé los números y se los di -¿qué sucedió con tus tarjetas? – pregunte con una ceja alzada.

-Carlisle me prohibió usarlas luego de ver la cuenta – sonrió apenada – y Edward dijo que usara la suya en ti.

-así que decidiste usar la de Rose – afirme.

-Es solo una pequeña compra prometo devolvérselo – hizo su inolvidable puchero.

-no gastes mucho – comente para regresar a mi búsqueda.

-Gracias Bella – grito.

Seguí buscando de estante en estante pero al parecer el bendito libro no quería aparecer, me di cuenta de que solo me faltaba buscar en los dos últimos estantes y eran los mismos al que Clarisa me prohibía ir.

-Todo por ese libro Isabella – susurre.

Camine hacía las estanterías y fui checando los títulos de uno en uno.

-aquí estas – sonreí orgullosa cuando por fin localice el libro.

Lo saque de la estantería demasiado rápido ocasionando que unos cuantos libros cayeran, comencé a recogerlo pero uno en especial llamo mi atención. Era un libro algo viejo que se había abierto en una página amarillenta que mostraba un árbol genealógico* que con letras resaltadas decía "_Familia Swan desde 1920 – 1995", _vi la portada del libro y descubrí que era un viejo álbum de mi familia

¿Qué hacían los Hale con este libro? ¿Por qué lo tenían? ¿Qué sabían ellos de mi familia?

Tome el libro y me senté ahí en el suelo, el árbol mostraba las fotos de los que fueron mis parientes lejanos, mis abuelos y casi de último había la fotos de mis padres, los reconocí de inmediato y una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en mis labios pero rápido se borró al ver las dos últimas fotos que se encontraban debajo de ellos.

Habían dos fotos de dos bebes de un mes o dos aproximadamente cada una, eso me confundió y fruncí el ceño, Tanya y Demetri me dijeron que yo no tenía ningún familiar vivo ¿entonces porque hay la foto de otra niña?

Seguí pasando las pasando las páginas hasta que encontré una que llamó mi atención, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr sin que yo me diera cuenta y supe que estaba llorando cuando una fue a parar en medio de aquella fotografía. En esta se mostraba a mis padres sonrientes frente a un gran espejo y cada uno cargaba a una bebita diferente, me reconocí entre las dos niñas que medio sonreían en la foto, mis ojos chocolates no pasaron desapercibidos y mi madre me sostenía con mucho cariño mientras mi padre sostenía a una pequeña de ojos azules.

-aquí estas – escuche la voz lejana de Alice -¿tienes la clave de seguridad de la tarjeta? – pregunto pero sinceramente yo no la escuchaba, su voz me sonaba lejana.

Me sentía en shock por lo que esa foto demostraba.

-¿Bella? – Sentí que me sacudían pero seguía sin prestar atención - ¿Bella me escuchas? ¡Bella! – La voz sonaba desesperada – Necesito que vengas para la mansión Hale… no sé qué le pasa no me hace caso esta como perdida… por favor date prisa… buscare a Roger para que me ayude…

Después de eso ya no escuche nada y todo fue oscuridad…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrí los ojos con extremada lentitud puesto que me sentía muy cansada, sentía mi cuerpo pesado, pase mí vista por mí alrededor y note que me encontraba en mi habitación y que era de noche. Me comencé a levantar pero unos brazos me lo impidieron.

-Te harás daño – susurro aquella voz aterciopelada que hacía que mi corazón latiera furiosamente – aun estas un poco débil.

-¿Qué me paso? – pregunte en la oscuridad.

-estabas en la biblioteca y algo te dejo en shock, Alice me hablo cuando te encontró así y cuando llegue me dijeron que te habías desmayado – los recuerdo empezaron a llegar a mí y de nuevo sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos – no llores no me gusta verte llorar.

-Jamás me has visto llorar – susurre.

-¿no lo recuerdas? – Lo mire confundida – te levantaste llorando y gritando hace unas horas, tuve que sedarte un poco y luego te volviste a dormir.

-¿yo hice eso? – pregunte sonrojada por la vergüenza de que Edward me haya visto en ese estado.

-no te avergüences a cualquiera le pudo pasar – murmuro acariciando mi mejilla con uno de sus dedos.

-Al parecer tengo una hermana – susurre.

-Lo sé – lo mire confundida y él suspiro – Alice lo descubrió hace unos meses, escucha Bella tus padres eran padrinos de Alice así que nosotros sabemos lo que ocurrió pero nunca nos enteramos que estabas viva.

-¿tus padres conocían a los míos? – Cuestione - ¿por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

-Sí tus padres y los míos eran grandes amigos se conocían desde pequeños, no te dijimos porque no sabíamos cómo, cuándo Alice supo el nombre de tus padres se sorprendió mucho y comenzó a investigarte a ti y a tu hermana.

-¿entonces si tengo una hermana?

-Sí tienes una hermana gemela – respondió – tenían tres meses cuando ocurrió el accidente y mis padres no saben que te adoptaron al parecer eso jamás se dio a conocer así que nosotros te dábamos por muerta.

-¿y dónde está mi hermana Edward? – aun no puedo creer que tenga una hermana y no una cualquiera sino una gemela tenía que buscarla y decirle que no está sola.

-a ella la dieron por desaparecida cuando encontraron a tus padres y pocos días después se dio por muerta – respondió acercándose más a mí y me abrazo, coloque mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando el sonido de su corazón mientras más lagrimas descendían de mis ojos, me deja abrazar porque lo necesitaba y solo él podía hacerme sentir mejor.

-¿estas muerta? – más lagrimas cayeron por mis ojos.

-No – susurro y me despegue lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos – Lilian no está muerta, tu hermana fue recogida por alguien quien no tuvo la decencia de avisar que Lilian Swan estaba viva, no fue secuestrada simplemente esas personas la tomaron porque no podían tener hijos y la criaron como si fuese suya, lo único que hicieron fue agregarle un nombre y cambiarle el apellido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – el saber que mi hermana estaba viva hizo que una sensación de felicidad recorra por todo mi cuerpo.

-Alice la encontró hace un tiempo, se puso a realizar investigaciones de todo tipo que incluyeron el coqueteo a un guardia de seguridad y a unas muestras d ADN que dieron positivo – Reí por el coqueteo.

-¿en verdad coqueteo con un guardia? – Edward solo sonrió.

-dijo que una buna investigación tiene sus desventajas pero si lo hizo – afirmo – me encanta escucharte reír.

Me sonroje.

-y tu sonrojo te hace más hermosa – mi sonrojo se hizo más notorio.

-siento que la cita se cancelara – murmure apenada.

-no te preocupes – me dio un beso el frente – mientras tu estés bien nada importa.

-gracias por estar aquí.

-lo hago con gusto.

-Edward – lo llame -¿Por qué los Hale tienen el álbum de mis padres?

Edward se puso tenso.

-¿Por qué reaccionas así? – Lo mire a los ojos – no quiero más secretos.

-Ellos no conocieron a tus padres – lo mire confundida y abrí la boca para decir algo pero él no me lo permitió - Ellos llegaron aquí tiempo después de la muerte de tus padres y cuando vinieron trajeron a una Rosalie de un año, según se mis padres no conocieron a Rose hasta que ella cumplió dos años y hasta hace poco a Alice y a mí se nos hizo extraño toda la "vida" de los Hale, comenzamos a investigarlos y descubrimos la fecha de nacimiento de Rose y que la señora Hale no puede tener hijos.

-¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Rose?

- 13 de septiembre de 1995 -Imposible

-¿Cómo se llama mi hermana? – Edward me vio algo nervioso.

-Prométeme que no te alteraras de nuevo

-Lo prometo –asegure.

-Rosalie Lilian Hale….

**Sorpresa ¡! No me maten porfa mi vida es hermosa :3 Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos el sábado o domingo y si no hasta el lunes :***

**Gracias por su reviews y para las que me piden más de Emm y Rosie les prometo que el próximo será un RPOV para que vean como reacciono Demetri **

**Déjenme un review **


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: ¡Corre Emmett!

**Los personajes Roger, Paty y André McCarthy, Lilian Hale, Clarisa, etc... Son de mi autoría y la historia es mía.**

**BPOV.**

-Rosalie Lilian Hale – sentí que aire se me iba ante tal revelación. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que ella sea mi hermana? No había parecido o ¿sí?

"_yo no hice nada el parecido es muy natural es como si fueran familia" _

Las palabras que Alice dijo el día de los cambios retumbaron por mi cabeza.

"_es como si fueran familia… familia… familia"_

-es imposible- murmure.

-No, no lo es – me susurro – son parecidas.

-pero no idénticas.

-ese es el sentido de las mellizas- comentó – no siempre son iguales, en su caso tu eres castaña como Charlie y ella rubia como Reneé.

-¿mi madre era rubia? – pregunte curiosa.

-Claro según mi mamá Reneé era una rubia hermosa como Rose, sus ojos azules fueron los que enamoraron a Charlie y también su forma de ser tan libre y risueña.

-¿ellos te hablaron mucho de mis padres?

-siempre – respondió – eran las mejores historias que nos contaron de niños.

-¿Rosalie sabe…?

-no aun no – me sonrió – se los íbamos a decir pero luego salió lo del embarazo y primero queríamos estar seguros de que su embarazo no sea peligroso.

-porque podría alterarse y alterar el estado del bebe – afirme.

-exacto y también porque iba a sufrir un disgusto fuerte al saber lo que sus "padres" – hizo comillas con sus dedos en la parte de padres – hicieron.

Quedamos en un silencio cómodo mientras él se acomodaba mejor en aquella cama, se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama y me acomodo en su pecho.

-es frustrante sabes – comente mientras él pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello castaño tratando de peinarlo un poco.

-¿el qué?

-el saber que todo este tiempo tuviste a tu hermana junto a ti sin saberlo – respondí – y lo peor es que Demetri y Tanya jamás me dijeron nada.

-Tal vez querían evitarte un dolor.

-Ocultándomelo.

-Bella no seas dura con ellos y averigua primero porque lo hicieron.

-es que es demasiado frustrante todo esto – bostece.

-pronto se sabrá todo – susurro – ahora descansa.

-¿y tú? – murmure medio adormilada.

-Me iré cuando Alice termine de hablar con Roger.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**RPOV.**

Estaba totalmente nerviosa, aun no podía creer que a Emmett se le ocurriera hacer esto justo el día de hoy, tal vez ellos no sean mis padres pero aun así son los padrinos de Bella y yo estoy fingiendo ser ella así que sobraban las razones para estar nerviosa.

Me había comido un bote de helado de vainilla, un pedazo de pastel de galleta y tres manzanas en una sola hora y todo por los nervios y de encima mis antojos habían comenzado y no me ayudaban a evitar comer.

-¿estás bien Bella? – preguntó Tanya desde la mesa mientras terminaba su trozo de pastel.

-claro – respondí.

-de acuerdo – dijo no muy convencida.

Me senté en la mesa y tanto nerviosismo me hizo cortar otro trozo de pastel que gustosa comencé a devorar.

-Bells has estado comiendo mucho últimamente – comento Tanya entrecerrando los ojos - ¿debo preocuparme?

-Tranquila madrina – le sonreí.

-insisto que estas comiendo mucho – _"no salgas con tus sospechas Tanya" pensé._

-deben ser cosas tuyas – aparte mi vista de la de ella.

-¿qué es lo que Emmett quiere platicarnos? – pregunto.

-no sé – no le iba decir "Tanya estoy embarazada eso es lo que Emmett quiere decirte"

-Las niñas me contaron que Emmett es tu novio – comento como si nada – jamás me imagine que Emm sería tu tipo.

-eso dijeron las niñas –al parecer el chantaje de galletas no sirvió.

-También le preguntaron a Demetri si cuando estuvieran grandes ellas podían intercambia baba con sus novios como tú y Emm – reí.

-¿y qué les dijo? – pregunte.

-que tenían que tener 50 años para eso – rio conmigo. – y también que te tenemos que dar la "Charla" – mi risa se quedó atorada en mi garganta.

-¿la-a Ch-aaar-laa? – pregunte.

-Tenemos que prevenirlos no queremos verte –se interrumpió – ya sabes… -hizo con sus manos una panza.

Si supieras – pensé.

-no crep que sea necesario – murmure.

-pero claro que es necesario – dijo seria – tus padres por alguna razón hicieron que te encontráramos y no me gustaría defraudarlos por no prevenirte esas cosas.

-Lo sé pero…

-pero nada – interrumpió – eres mi niña, yo te crecí y sé que tienes muchos sueños pero un error puede hacer que tal vez no los cumplas.

-si estuviera embarazada – comencé - ¿me apoyarías?

-claro que lo haría – respondió con esa sonrisa maternal que la caracterizaba – eres como una hija más y mi deber es apoyarte.

-Gracias – la abracé para que no notara que sus palabras y las hormonas me habían hecho llorar.

-De nada – la sentí murmurar.

Desearía que mi madre fuese como Tanya, juro que si hubiéramos platicado de esto ella simplemente me vería con decepción y mi padre tal vez me desherede aunque el dinero no me importara lo necesitaría para sobrevivir con mi hijo.

El sonido del timbre me hizo volver a la realidad y al recordar quien podría ser me puse nerviosa de nuevo.

-iré a abrir – Tanya se paró y se fue a abrir la puerta.

-Tranquila Lilian tranquila – me di ánimos a mí misma.

Respire hondo antes de dirigirme a la sala en donde un sonriente Emmett platicaba con Tanya.

-Bells – se acercó Emmett y me dio un beso muy cerca de mis labios.

-Saben no tienen que fingir delante de mí - comentó Tanya.

Emmett me vio confundido.

-Te dije que las galletas no eran un buen chantaje – la comprensión paso por el rostro de Emmett quien se sonrojo al entender a qué se refería Tanya.

-Esas diablillas me hicieron perder 30 dólares – se quejó.

-Hey son mis hijas de las que estás hablando – dijo Tanya.

-yo solo fui sincero – se encogió de hombros mi osito.

-Iré a buscar a Demetri para que hablemos – Tanya se perdió por las escaleras.

-¿estás seguro que quieres decirles? – Pregunte – ni siquiera son mis padres así que tal vez podamos fingir que no estoy embarazada mientras termina el juego.

-Rose tienes casi dos meses de embarazo y dos semanas desde que te enteraste y aún faltan 2 meses para que este juego acabe – Comentó – tarde o temprano se notara.

-¿qué sucederá cuando Bella regrese? – Pregunte – fingirá que perdió a su bebe.

- el día que Bella regrese simplemente les dirás la verdad a ellos.

-¿sabes? No me gustaría que llegue el día en que tenga que separarme de ti – le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-cuando llegue ese día todos ya sabremos qué hacer y tú y yo viviremos juntos en un pequeño departamento en la espera de nuestra princesa o príncipe – murmuro viéndome directamente a los ojos y transmitiéndome todas esas emociones que me hacían quererlo cada vez más.

-Gracias – le sonreí.

-¿por qué?

-por hacerme sentir protegida – le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me gire para las escaleras en donde segundos después aparecieron Demetri y Tanya.

-ya estamos aquí –dijo Demetri - ¿Querían decirnos algo?

Mire a ver a mi osito quien de repente se puso tenso.

-¿y bien? – preguntó Tanya pasando su vista entre Emmett y yo.

-Emmett – susurre.

-Señores Denali quisiera hablar con ustedes de un tema algo delicado – comenzó Emm – como las gemelas les contaron, Bells y yo somos novios y hay un pequeño problema.

-no nos asustes Emmett – dijo Tanya viéndonos fijamente.

Emmett me miro a ver y me sonrió.

-Bella está embarazada – fue todo lo que mi osito tuvo que decir para que Demetri se desmayara y Tanya abriera y cerrara la boca.

-¡DEMETRI! – Grito Tanya cuando reacciono – tráeme el alcohol Bells.

Corrí escaleras arriba hacía el baño, entre y busque entre el botiquín la botellita de alcohol y cuando la encontré baje las escaleras demasiado rápido y se la entregue a Tanya.

Ella paso la boca de la botella por la nariz de su esposo hasta que él reacciono.

-Dime que solo fue una pesadilla – le suplicó a su esposa.

-jure nunca mentirte mi amor – le susurro ella – no fue una pesadilla.

Demetri se reincorporo y nos vio fijamente.

-¿cómo sucedió? – preguntó.

-seguro que quiere que le diga el cómo – Emmett movió sugestivamente sus cejas.

-ahórrate los detalles muchacho – dijo Demetri - ¿por qué no se cuidaron?

-Lo hicimos – hable por primera vez – pero al parecer el condón se rompió.

-Pero Bella tú tomas tus pastillas anticonceptivas para regular tu periodo –comento Tanya.

Demonios, Bella me omitió ese detalle.

-al parecer no funcionaron.

-señor déjeme decirle que me hare responsable – comento Emm. – no abandonare a su casi hija.

-al menos sé que cumplirás tu palabra – Demetri suspiro.

-por supuesto a eso se debía el que comieras más – dijoTanya - y también tu pregunta de hoy.

Asentí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? – me pregunto Tanya.

-casi dos meses – respondí.

-aun estas comenzando tu embarazo – Tanya me abrazo – cuentas con nuestro apoyo.

-Gracias.

-Me hubiera gustado que esperaras un poco más – comentó Demetri abrazándome – pero estoy feliz por ti.

-no era mi intención – murmure.

-lo sé te entiendo – me abrazó.

-Entonces Emmett – comenzó Tanya - ¿Cuándo le diremos a tus padres?

Emmett se tensó ante la pregunta de Tanya…

**Corto pero al menos les tengo el cap. Espero les guste y siento no actualizar ayer pero mi internet estuvo fallando todo el día así que no pude subirlo pero ahora que regreso decidi subirlo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y regálenme uno diciéndome que les parecio el cap ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: Disfrutando estar juntos.

**Hola hermosas nuevo cap. :3 este tendrá un poco de Emm/Rose pero más Ed/Be pero no se preocupen les prometo que el otro será todo de Emm/Rose y como esta yendo su embarazo :3 tendremos su primer ultrasonido celebren *W***

**RPOV.**

-¿Mi-iis paa-aadr-ees? – tartamudeo mi osito.

-Claro muchacho – le respondió Demetri – tienen que saber que serán abuelos.

-¿Qué tal si lo guardamos en secreto? – preguntó Emmett esperanzado.

Los Denali se le quedaron viendo seriamente.

-¿le tienes miedo a Patricia o a André? – preguntó Tanya con una ceja alzada.

-mi padre – respondió Emm.

-pues debiste pensarlo antes de…

-¡Demetri Denali! – reprendió Tanya.

-Lo siento querida – se disculpó su esposo.

-deberías – lo regaño – ahora ustedes – su vista se fijó en Emm y yo – tienen 15 minutos para ir con los McCarthy y explicarles lo que está sucediendo.

-¿ahora? – dije temerosa pues Bella me había dicho que Tanya furiosa era raro de ver.

-Ahora- dijo con voz autoritaria.

Asentí y jale a Emmett.

Salimos de la casa y emprendimos camino a la casa de los McCarthy, esta se encontraba a unas cuadras de la de Bella por lo que en el camino nos ganamos varías miradas al ver nuestras manos unidas, llegamos a la pequeña casa de dos pisos color violeta con un pequeño jardín delantero y con los autos estacionados.

Jamás había entrado a la casa de mi osito y tampoco conocía a los señores McCarthy.

-¿estas lista? – preguntó Emmett nervioso.

-Claro – respondí segura aunque por dentro estaba el doble de nerviosa que hace rato.

-bien aquí vamos – abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que entrara - ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – grito Emm mientras observaba la casa.

Era muy bonita por dentro estaba pintada de colores claros, los muebles eran de un estilo victoriano y el comedor estaba hecho de madera, había una pequeña mesita en donde estaba asentado el teléfono, a un lado había una repisa llena de fotografías y algunos adornos de cristal, frente a los muebles se encontraba una pantalla plana y en las paredes se encontraban muchos reconocimientos algunos eran del Sr. McCarthy y otros de su esposa.

-¿Qué sucede hijo? – dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños largos y ondulados, tenía unos ojos del mismo hermoso azul que los de mi osito, sus rasgos eran los mismos que los de Jasper, era de estatura media y piel blanca. Vestía un hermoso vestido floral junto con unas zapatillas, definitivamente era una suegra a la moda. –Bella – me abrazo – hace tiempo que no venías.

-He estado ocupada –conteste.

-te vez diferente – comento viéndome fijamente - ¿te hiciste algo? Te noto más alta.

-Deben ser cosas suyas – dije nerviosa – sigo siendo la misma.

-De acuerdo – dijo no muy convencida -¿para qué me hablaron?

-veraz mamá hay algo que debemos decirles a ti y a mi papá –dijo Emmett nervioso.

-por supuesto – nos señaló los muebles y Emmett y yo nos sentamos - ¡André mi bebe quiere decirnos algo! – gritó Patricia y su hijo se sonrojo.

-¿Bebe? – le susurre.

-No le digas a nadie – comento – solo tú, Jasper y Bella lo saben ¿entendido?

-entendido – reí.

-ya voy querida – respondió una voz desde el piso de arriba.

Segundos después bajo de las escaleras la copia de Emmett y lo digo enserio, el sr André era totalmente igualito a Emmett a excepciones claro de su cabello que era rubio y sus ojos eran de lindo tono gris, todo lo demás eran Emmett, facciones, sonrisa, musculatura, altura, etc. Vestía un traje negro y uno zapatos negros, al parecer estaba regresando de su trabajo.

-Bella – me saludo – nos tenías abandonados.

-lo siento – susurre.

-descuida sé que debes estar ocupada – Asentí - ¿y bien?

Emmett trago duro.

-verán… esto… yo…

-Emmett deja de tartamudear y se hombre – dijo André ganándose una mirada de reproche de su esposa.

-Bella y yo somos novios y ella está esperando un hijo mío – soltó de golpe dejando a sus padres con la boca abierta.

-¿Que han hecho? – susurro el sr McCarthy.

-no fue nuestra culpa –dijo mi osito apenado.

-Te dijimos mil veces que te cuidaras – reprendió ahora su madre.

-Y lo hicimos –comente- pero el condón se rompió.

-Isabella tu tomas la pastilla para tu periodo – es que todo el mundo sabe que Bella toma la maldita pastilla.

-Al parecer tampoco funciono – dije apenada.

-yo me hare responsable ya le di mi palabra a Demetri – comentó Emmett.

-¿tus padrinos lo saben? – pregunto la madre de Emm.

-se dijimos hace un rato – respondí.

-Insisto en que son muy jóvenes – dijo André dando vueltas por la sala.

-nos haremos cargo de nuestro asunto no se preocupen – me asustó el tono demasiado serio de Emm. – solo queríamos saber si nos apoyaran es todo.

-pero por supuesto que lo haremos – dijo inmediatamente su mamá – tal vez no era momento pero es deber de todo padre apoyar a sus hijos a pesar de sus errores.

-Gracias – dijimos al mismo tiempo mi oso y yo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**BPOV.**

Desperté cuando los rayos del sol se infiltraron por la ventana, me senté en la cama y comencé a buscar a Edward con la mirada al parecer si se había ido con Alice luego de que me quedara dormida.

Me levante de la cama, note que aún tenía la ropa de ayer así que decidí cambiarme, no estaba con ánimo así que tome un short, una polera azul y algo de ropa interior y me dirigí al baño. Luego de una refrescante ducha, me coloque la ropa y salí del baño.

-Buenos días – me sobresalte al oír la voz de Edward – lo siento.

-Buenos días – murmure algo agitada – no te preocupes creí que te habías ido.

-Los Hale avisaron que estarían de viaje por una semana –comentó – así que nos quedamos a dormir.

-¿nos?

-Alice le dio un uso a la cama de tus "padres" – hizo comillas.

-entonces…

-me quede junto a ti toda la noche – completo con una sonrisa y algo sonrojado.

-no dije nada ¿verdad? – solía hablar dormida así que temía que haya dicho algo que me avergonzara.

-Solo susurraste mi nombre en gran parte de la noche - ahora la sonrojada fui yo. –Además de que pedías que no te dejara.

-Lo siento – me disculpe.

-No tienes porque – me sonrió – verte dormir me resulta fascinante.

-¿Dónde estabas? – pregunte para cambiar de tema y el sonrió al notarlo.

- baje a hacer el desayuno.

Mi panza sonó ante la palabra "desayuno"

-será mejor que bajemos – me tomo de la mano causando que las corrientes eléctricas que siempre sentía con él volvieran.

Bajamos a la cocina en donde una somnolienta Alice desayunaba un poco de hot-cakes junto con un vaso de leche.

Edward me señalo una silla así que me senté sin replicar, me sirvió algunos hot cake y un poco de jugo de naranja.

-Gracias – le sonreí el me correspondió la sonrisa.

-¡Buenos Días Gente! – gritó Roger entrando con unos jeans desgatados y una camisa gris.

-No grites – se quejó Alice – aún tengo sueño.

-¿y tú uniforme? – pregunte con una ceja alzada.

-los jefes no están, mi madre no está –la palabra madre lo dijo con frustración – y mi jefecita a cargo me quiere mucho así que hoy estaré como una simple visita.

Reí y comencé a desayunar.

-¿Quieres comer? – ofreció Edward.

-Claro – Roger se sentó junto a Alice y Edward le paso un plato con su desayuno – Gracias.

-De nada - le respondió Edward sentándose junto a mí.

Desayunamos en un silencio tranquilo que solo era roto por el sonido de los cubiertos.

-hay algo que deben saber – dijo Edward.

-¿qué sucede? –dijeron Al y Roger al mismo tiempo.

Edward me volteo a ver y supe entonces que era acerca de lo que me había confesado ayer.

Suspire.

-Ya sé que tengo una hermana gemela – ambos abrieron la boca – y también sé que Rosalie es esa hermana gemela.

-Se lo dijiste – reprendió Alice.

-Ella me pidió que le dijera toda la verdad – se defendió Edward – aparte merece saberlo es su vida.

-pero habíamos acordado decírselo a ambas juntas – dijo ahora Roger.

-pues lo siento yo solo pensé que merecía saberlo después de lo que descubrió.

-No se molesten con Edward – les pedí – yo quise saberlo.

-al menos una ya sabe – comentó Roger.

-nosotros iremos a dar un paseo por los jardines – comentó Edward cuando termino su desayuno.

-¿nosotros quienes? – pregunto Alice.

-Bella y yo – respondió Edward.

Alice me miro pícaramente para luego murmura un "de acuerdo"

Me despedí de los chicos y junto con Edward salimos de la cocina.

-¿daremos un paseo? – pregunte curiosa.

-por supuesto – me tomo de la mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos y me sentí completa cuando lo hizo – te enseñare los lugares secretos de mi casa.

-¿iremos a tu casa?

-así es.

-¿y tus padres?

-Ellos no notaran que estamos ahí – me miro a los ojos y murmuro – y si Esme nos ve le podemos pedir que nos cuente alguna historia de tus padres.

Sonreí abiertamente ante eso y asentí.

-eso sería un gran gesto de tu parte – no sé de donde salió tanta valentía de darle un beso en su mejilla.

Se sorprendió ante mi gesto pero me sonrió en respuesta.

-entonces ¿vamos? – dijo abriendo la puerta de su volvo.

-claro –dije entrando en el…

**¿Qué tal el cap? No se ustedes pero a mi me gusto :3 espero que les haya gustado y prometo subir el próximo lo antes posible solo tengo que dividir mis tiempos.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y regálenme uno diciendo que tal les parecio el capitulo.**


End file.
